Entre la espada y la pared
by La Menda
Summary: Austin, un joven psicólogo, ha tratado desde siempre casos de parejas en problemas y los ha resuelto con mucho éxito, lo cual le ha dado mucha fama. Todo está bien hasta que un día llega un caso de una pareja que pondrá en juego su profesionalidad. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Con ustedes mi tercera historia en Fanfiction, espero que les guste. Siéntanse libres de comentar si les gusta o no, o si debo continuar. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 1: La confusión.

Eran las ocho de la tarde en un enorme despacho del centro de psicología de Miami. Dentro se encontraba un chico de unos veinticinco años, alto y esbelto, con pelo rubio del color de la paja y revuelto. Sus ojos castaños, vivos y alegres, repasaban rápidamente la lista de pacientes que le quedaba por atender. Sólo quedaba una pareja, unos tales Ally y Dallas. Suspiró de alivio. Por mucho que adorase su trabajo, pues él era Austin Moon, afamado psicólogo allí en Miami, a todo el mundo le gustaba poder disfrutar del viernes por la tarde. En cuanto atendiera a aquella pareja, llamaría a Dez y quedarían juntos para tomar algo en el bar más próximo. Llamaron a la puerta. Supuso que sería la pareja que le quedaba por atender. Veréis, él era famoso por algo. Ese algo eran los muchos casos de parejas que habían acudido a su despacho y habían salido con una sonrisa reluciendo en sus rostros, porque él era capaz de solucionar cualquier problema que hubiera surgido en la pareja, a veces logrando que se quisieran incluso más que antes. Abrió la puerta para recibir a la pareja, que sería de la misma edad que él o cercanos a esa cifra, cuando inevitablemente sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando a la hermosa chica que se encontraba ante él. Era bajita, y esbelta. Tenía una larga melena castaña ondulada suavemente, y la piel blanca como la porcelana. Era como una muñeca de porcelana, delicada, pero capaz de andar. Austin se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaz de articular palabra. Dándose cuenta del enorme ridículo que debía de estar haciendo en ese momento, tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura, pues el marido de la chica le comenzaba a fulminar con la mirada, y no parecía ser del tipo de personas con las que tuvieras muchas probabilidades de ganar una pelea. Era un hombre alto y fornido, incluso más alto que él, con el pelo castaño repeinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos castaños expresaban con bastante claridad que si seguía mirando así a su novia corría el riesgo de no salir vivo de aquel despacho.

- Soy Austin Moon, psicólogo de pareja. Si quieren vayan tomando asiento allí.- les indicó mientras señalaba a las acolchadas sillas negras donde hablaba con los pacientes.

Dallas se fue a sentar todavía lanzando miradas desafiantes a Austin. Ally, ajena a la disputa que había entre él y su novio, fue detrás de Dallas a tomar asiento. Austin les siguió, aunque no se iba enterando por donde iba caminando, pues las piernas de Ally eran dignas de observar. Largas, infinitas, y aquella falda de flores que llevaba tan sólo mejoraba las piernas. Retiró la mirada rápidamente de aquella vista, azorado y sonrojándose como loco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Jamás le había ocurrido esto con ninguna paciente, ¿por qué esta era diferente? Se sentó en su sillón enfrente de ellos y procuro no mirar a Ally, porque si la seguía mirando de aquella manera corría el riesgo de que no se enterara de nada de lo que le iban a contar.

- En definitiva, ¿qué les trae aquí?- preguntó, con su voz de fingida calma, inalterable.

- Verás, Dallas y yo nos casamos hace tres años.- le contestó Ally. Su suave y aterciopelada voz me hacía muy complicado que no me volviera para mirarla. El chico volvió su vista hacia la pared, donde tenía colgado los múltiples diplomas y condecoraciones que había recibido a lo largo de su breve, pero exitosa, carrera.- Al principio todo era fantástico, maravilloso, como un sueño. Pero pasaron los meses y fuimos perdiendo, como decirlo…- miró a Dallas, buscando ayuda, pero su marido no dijo nada. Era obvio que si por él fuera no hubieran ido allí a solucionar el problema.- la chispa. Nos gustaría saber si usted, con la fama que tiene, sería capaz de reencontrar la chispa que perdimos.

Resopló por la bajo. A veces las parejas eran tan obcecadas en salvar su amor que eran incapaces de ver que lo suyo ya pasó, que ya no sentían lo mismo y que a lo mejor ya iba siendo hora de que rompieran. Él se lo diría, de no ser porque le pagaban por salvar relaciones, no por arruinarlas. Sin embargo, estaba deseando que estos dos se separaran, sin saber por qué. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, pensar con más lógica. Decidió comenzar a preguntarles cosas sobre su relación, para saber más de la pareja y arreglar aquel problema, aunque estuviera eso totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

- Bien, ya veo.- comentó.- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?

- Bueno…- me fue a contestar a Dallas, quitando la palabra a Ally. Esta fue a replicar, pero Dallas la dirigió una mirada amenazadora, indicándola que se callara. Ally se encogió de miedo en el asiento, pero dejó que su marido siguiera hablando.- Ella era la chica que atendía en la tienda de música.- esto lo dijo con un tono despectivo que no le gustó nada al rubio. Para él la música era una parte importante de su vida, y no toleraba que la gente hablara de esa manera sobre ella.- Yo el que atendía en la tienda de accesorios para móviles. A mí siempre me había gustado Allyson, porque desde mi tienda la podía observar y llevaba trabajando allí desde los catorce, ayudando a mi padre. Un día me armé de valor y la pedí salir, y de esa primera cita en el parque hasta hoy en día.

Austin enarcó las cejas, suspicaz. Le daba la sensación de que en aquella historia faltaban muchos trozos, pero no dijo nada. Puso las escasas notas que había tomado sobre el caso en la mesa y continuó con el interrogatorio, esta vez observando las expresiones que tenía la pareja al hablar.

- Y, bueno… ¿habéis tenido algún momento infeliz a parte del bache por el que estáis pasando ahora?- preguntó.

- No, no.- se apresuró a negar Dallas, sin dejar a Ally hablar.- Hemos sido muy felices hasta ahora, y seguimos siendo felices. No sé por qué estamos aquí, incluso.

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. ¿De verdad Dallas era incapaz de darse cuenta de que no se les veía demasiado felices que se pueda presumir?

- ¿Seguro?- inquirió, con falsa jovialidad. Ally se dispuso a decir algo, pero Dallas la puso la mano en la rodilla, indicándola que lo dejara contestar al rubio.

- Por supuesto, caballero. ¿Qué le hace dudar de eso?

- Nada, sólo quería saber el punto de vista de los dos, por eso preguntaba a Ally.

- El punto de vista de Ally es idéntico al mío.- respondió Dallas, de manera abrupta, dando por zanjado el tema.- ¿No tiene más preguntas que hacer?

- Oh, por supuesto.

Continuó con la ronda de preguntas a la pareja. Notó el miedo en el rostro de Ally, el orgullo en el rostro de Dallas. Ally no había dirigido la mirada a Dallas en la hora que llevaban de consulta. Jugueteaba con el dobladillo de la falda entre sus temblorosos dedos. Cuando consideró que ya habían tenido bastante conversación por hoy, se dispuso a despedirles.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy basta. ¿Qué les parece si nos volvemos a ver dentro de una semana, a la misma hora?- los dos asintieron, de acuerdo con la hora propuesta.- Tomen mi tarjeta con mi número de teléfono, por si surge algún problema me llaman y me lo comentan.

Les acompañó hasta la puerta del despacho. Ally se fue tan silenciosa como vino, mientras que Dallas se fue mascullando por lo bajo, aparentemente muy enfadado por la sesión que había tenido. Austin se quedó en la franja de la puerta, observando como la pequeña mujer se marchaba junto con su marido, y soltó un quejido. Era una pena que esa mujer tuviera un marido, porque era tan guapa… él la haría más feliz, sin lugar a dudas… no se podía creer que una mujer fuera capaz de causar tal impresión en él. Tal era la impresión que incluso ahora que ya hacían cinco minutos que se había marchado en el ascensor, él seguía fijo en la puerta, recordando una y otra vez como había salido, con su melena ondulada moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Aunque debería olvidarse de ella, porque en cuanto pasara un par de sesiones por su despacho su matrimonio se habría solucionado, ella sería feliz y él un desgraciado que se había enamorado sin sentido alguno por alguien que casi ni conocía. También si conocierais la vida amorosa de Austin enseguida comprenderéis porque se estaba rindiendo en el tema. Había tenido dos novias. Kira y Brooke. La primera una chica perfecta, parecía una modelo, con su piel morena y su larga melena oscura como el carbón. Comenzó a salir con ella a los quince años, y, tras seis meses de relación, ella cortó con él. Fue cuestión de días que Austin se enterara que, de los seis meses de relación que había tenido con ella, Kira había comenzado a salir con otro chico. Eso le dejo muy destrozado, roto por dentro. Pero volvió a probar suerte cuando salió con Brooke, otra chica de su instituto. Fueron dos años de relación, hasta que se enteró de que había estado saliendo tres años con otro chico, a la vez que él, y lo peor es que él había sido a quien habían utilizado para engañar al otro pobre chico. En resumen, su vida amorosa era, es y será una mierda. Nada podrá cambiar eso. Se retiró de la puerta con sus tristes recuerdos de su vida estudiantil, y recogió todos los papeles de casos que había obtenido en aquel viernes y los guardó en su maletín de cuero negro. Lo cerró, se puso la gabardina y apagó todas las luces del despacho. Cerró con la llave y se fue del despacho, cabizbajo, todavía con la castaña y su pareja dando vueltas en su mente. Y lo peor era que no iba ser la última vez en que esa castaña iba a ocupar su mente, por desgracia para él.

**XOXOX.**


	2. Chapter 2: La obviedad

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones, respuestas de preguntas… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 2: La obviedad.

- Colega, tienes un severo problema.- sentenció Dez, gran amigo de Austin, mientras sorbía de su vaso de cerveza.

Al final había quedado con Dez para tomar algo después de trabajar, pues tras la consulta de Ally se sentía muy descentrado y necesitaba ayuda. Su amigo, un director de cine, enseguida había comprendido el problema de su compañero. A pesar de que su aspecto pudiera indicar lo contrario, Dez era alguien que tenía las ideas muy claras y era muy bueno dando consejos. Su pelo pelirrojo, su rostro lleno de pecas y sus coloridas ropas daban la impresión contraria, pero a Austin le daba igual. Llevaban siendo amigos desde que se conocieron en el instituto. Él era algo más mayor que él, tenía treinta años, pero enseguida se hicieron mejores amigos. Dez trataba a Austin como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, pues él tenía una hermana, y Austin había aceptado con agrado ser tratado como el hermano pequeño.

- ¿Qué severo problema?- preguntó el rubio, bastante más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo que quiero decir es que ya has experimentado el amor a primera vista, nada más.- le explicó Dez.

- ¡No!- exclamó horrorizado el psicólogo.- ¿No estarás diciendo que…?

- ¿… que te has enamorado de Ally? Sí, efectivamente, eso era lo que buscaba decirte.- ocultó la sonrisa que se produjo en sus labios dando otro trago a la cerveza. La cara de confusión de Austin era demasiado graciosa.

- ¡No debo enamorarme de mis pacientes! ¡Está prohibido! Por lo menos mi ética me dice…- fue a continuar, pero Dez le interrumpió, impaciente:

- ¿Qué dice tu ética? ¿Qué debes controlar todas tus emociones, y ocultarlas, cuando es algo instintivo? Porque tú dices que no "debes" enamorarte, pero siempre "puedes" hacer lo que te dé la gana, ¿no crees?- ante la expresión descompuesta de su amigo, Dez se pasó la mano por su pelo pelirrojo y prosiguió hablando:- Austin, llevas sin salir con una chica… ¿Cuánto? ¿Más de diez años? La última vez que saliste con alguien fue Brooke, cuando estabas en el instituto. Te has centrado demasiado en el trabajo. Es normal esto, en algún momento alguna chica debería llamarte la atención. Tu vida profesional es igual de importante que tu vida social y amorosa, Austin, no lo olvides. Es más, yo diría que se complementan.

- Pero… yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con Brooke y Kira…- apuntó melancólico Austin. Él al final había pedido un refresco de limón, para pensar con más claridad. El calor de Miami y la confusión generada por Ally no estaban ayudando mucho.- Si con las dos me pasó lo mismo, será por algo. A lo mejor no valgo para tener pareja. O soy demasiado feo y nadie me quiere en su vida, una de dos.

- ¡Austin! Para ser psicólogo eres alguien que busca lo negativo muy deprisa, ¿eh? Si Kira y Brooke te trataron igual es porque no supieron apreciarte. Si a ti no te saben apreciar, imagínate como se apreciaran a ellas mismas.- una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, que a Dez no le pasó desapercibida.- ¡Ahí está el Austin alegre que yo conozco! ¡No te entristezcas, que hoy es viernes!

Siguieron bromeando un rato más entre bebida y bebida, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y cada uno decidió marcharse a su casa a descansar. A pesar de que fuera viernes, Dez tenía que trabajar los sábados, y Austin se dedicaba los sábados a ordenar y limpiar su despacho. En definitiva, el sábado no era un día de descanso, tampoco. Se despidieron y antes de marcharse Dez le dijo:

- Nunca sabrás que pasará si no lo experimentas, ¿no crees?- dicho esto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dejó en el bar, ausente, sin saber que pensar de la charla que había tenido con Dez. Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

Austin se levantó al día siguiente a las ocho, hecho polvo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Había tenido pesadillas con lo que había ocurrido en el instituto. Digamos que en el instituto él era el hijo de la directora, y eso logró que ganara el odio de muchos alumnos quienes tenían mucha manía a su madre. Austin pensó al principio que a lo mejor Kira y Brooke rompieron con él por ser hijo de la directora, y estuvo enfadado con ella mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió la verdad, y tuvo que pedir disculpas a su madre, pues fue ella el hombro sobre el que lloró mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose como un muerto viviente, se levantó a rastras de la cama y se pegó una ducha rápida para despejarse. Desayunó, se vistió, y tras limpiar toda su casa, se dispuso a marcharse a su despacho para limpiar. Al principio tenía señoras de la limpieza encargadas de aquel tema, pero el presupuesto del centro quedó reducido, implicando que él sería el encargado de limpiar su despacho, pues la señora de la limpieza que se encargaba había sido despedida. Austin no puso pegas. Adoraba limpiar, ordenar… la gente le consideraba maniático, pero a él le parecía básico la limpieza y el orden. Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría la vida si todo fuera un caos? Se pasó prácticamente dos horas limpiando hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Qué raro… Él creía que no tenía ninguna cita… sacó su agenda para comprobarlo, mientras dijo:

- Pase, pase…

Se oyeron unos pasos con el sonido metálico del tacón del zapato al tocar el suelo, por lo que era de suponer que era una chica. Quitó la vista de su agenda para encontrarse a la última persona que esperaba ver a allí un sábado a las doce del mediodía. Ally Dawson.

- ¡Buenos días, Ally! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó en su tono más amable, ocultando la realidad de que estaba tan nervioso y emocionado de verla allí que le temblaban las manos.

La reacción de Ally no era la esperada por el psicólogo, ni de lejos. En cuanto oyó el simpático saludo del doctor Ally rompió a llorar, sollozar, de manera incontrolable. Murmuraba por lo bajo "socorro", "ayuda" y "amor." El chico, pillado por sorpresa, lo único que pudo hacer fue darla un pañuelo. Se sonó escandalosamente los mocos. Con cuidado, Austin la empujó para que tomara asiento en los acolchados sofás que acababa de limpiar.

- Tranquilícese, por favor.- siguió llorando, desahogando sus penas. Cuando pareció que se había calmado algo, Austin la pidió:- Si quiere, ya que ha venido aquí, podría decirme que le ocurre.- Austin aguantó las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y consolarla, pues eso no sería muy profesional, que se diga.

- Dallas… Dallas y yo…- dijo entre hipidos. Austin esperó pacientemente a que siguiera con la explicación, dándola más pañuelos de papel.- hemos discutido.- lloró con más ganas.- Hemos peleado.

- Pero, Ally, ¿no estabais ya en esta situación? Por eso ibais a venir todos los viernes de este mes, ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó el psicólogo, confuso.

Ally iba a decir algo cuando tras la puerta apareció la jefa de la planta, Mindy. Ya sostenía las llaves, síntoma de que tenía planeado cerrar ya la planta de psicología, pues sólo habría los sábados para limpieza, nada más.

- Austin, deberías salir ya. Voy a cerrar la planta.- le exigió la señora, con ese tono malhumorado que tenía siempre.

- Ahora mismo, Mindy. Espera un momento afuera, que ahora salgo.

La gran señora, pues destacaba por su tamaño, se fue del marco de la puerta, dando algo más de privacidad a las dos personas que se encontraban adentro. Austin no sabía qué hacer. Quería de verdad hablar con Ally, saber que la apenaba tanto, pues era bastante importante saber todos los datos que hubiera para resolver los casos de parejas. Pero no podían hablar allí, que es dónde normalmente hablarían. Suspiró resignado. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

- ¿Qué le parece si vamos a una cafetería que hay aquí al lado? Esta bastante apartada y no suele ir demasiada gente, nos dará bastante privacidad.- la ofreció.

Ally, todavía moqueando, asintió. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, a esperar a Austin. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio. Como hacia siempre que veía Austin, sus ojos inevitablemente se bajaron por sus piernas, por sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Y algo saltó a la vista. Un enorme moratón por el lado interno de la pierna, y otro en el muslo. Y eso no se lo podía haber hecho cayéndose por las escaleras, porque tendría los golpes en las rodillas. Austin se volvió un poco suspicaz sobre cómo podía haber ido la discusión entre Ally y Dallas. No dándolo más vueltas, pues ya lo escucharía en primera persona cuando Ally se lo contara, recogió el maletín, la agenda y su abrigo y siguió a Ally afuera, a la calle.

- ¿¡Cómo que te ha pegado!?- preguntó enfurecido el psicólogo. Dándose cuenta de que a lo mejor había exagerado un poco, bebió un sorbo de su amargo café, casi tan amargo como la historia que le acababa de contar Ally.

- Shh… No grites, Austin. Nos podrían oír. Necesitaba contarte esto porque quiero… yo le quiero, Austin.- ¿por qué había deseado que la frase fuera: "yo te quiero, Austin", en lugar de: "yo le quiero, Austin"? Esto comenzaba a carecer de sentido.- Necesito que me ayudes. Quiero que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como lo de antes. Y dado que Dallas no te lo va a decir, ni quiere volver a tu consulta, te lo tenía que decir yo. Yo seguiré viniendo a tu consulta. Necesito que me digas como haces para arreglar a todas esas parejas.- le dirigió una mirada expectante, mientras tomaba un poco del licor que había pedido.

Austin se puso a pensar. No era por desilusionar a Ally, pero jamás había tenido casos en los que hubiera maltratos de por medio. Es más, siempre que había atendido a una pareja lo había hecho por mutuo acuerdo, y nada de esto había pasado. Como no quería dejarla sin ninguna solución, y además quería seguir viéndola, la dijo:

- No sé… déjame pensar un poco. A lo mejor mañana se me ocurre algo.

- Vale, pues nos vemos mañana. Ahora me tengo que ir, Dios sabe cómo se encontrará ahora Dallas. Cuando lo dejé estaba borracho perdido, no quiero ni pensar que resaca debe tener ahora. Alguien deberá cuidarlo, ¿no?- afirmó Ally, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- Gracias por invitarme a la copa, Austin, ha sido el mejor licor de avellanas que he probado en mi vida. Me quedaría a terminar la copa contigo, pero tengo cosas urgentes que hacer. ¡Adiós!

Austin observó como Ally se marchaba apresuradamente por los cristales del bar, mientras él se quedaba solo, en la mesa del bar, con una copa y un café. Lo único positivo que había sacado de aquella efímera conversación había sido que iba a volver a ver a Ally al día siguiente, aunque las causas de su visita no es que fueran las que él desearía. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a qué hora la vería ni nada, pero supuso que sería en su despacho, pues él estaría allí encerrado de diez de la mañana a diez de la noche. Se terminó el café de un sorbo y se preparó para pagar la cuenta. Había pasado de beber el licor de Ally porque él no es que fuera muy fan del alcohol, todo sea dicho… Se acercó a la barra y dejó la taza y la copa allí. Cuando el dependiente le vio, Austin le entregó el dinero correspondiente. Mientras el señor, que ya tendría sus sesenta años, guardaba el dinero, le dijo:

- Ay, el amor hijo… te va a hacer bastante más daño del que crees.- Austin le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿De verdad se notaba tanto?- Si, hijo, sí, se notaba tanto.- le contestó el dependiente, leyendo su mente.- Puede que tus oídos estuvieran escuchando la historia que te estuviera contando, pero tus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una obra de arte. Se habría dado cuenta hasta un tonto que te gusta. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que a lo mejor ella está tonta, porque no se ha percatado de ese detalle…

Austin salió del bar con las palabras del señor en su mente. ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Buff… ¿por qué tendría que haber conocido a Ally? Las cosas habrían sido bastante más sencillas sin saber de su existencia…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 71 lectores que acumuló el primer capítulo! ¡Sois lo mejor! Gracias por comentar a: Candy Lof (¡Dios mío! Cuando leí tu nombre entre los comentarios, casi me muero de infarto. ¡Soy gran fan de la historia tuya "Las apariencia engañan"! De verdad, me encanta esa historia. Gracias por comentar. Bueno, espero que no te decepcione el capítulo. Ten un fantástico viernes o sábado, depende de cuando leas esto.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¡Encantada de verte por aquí de nuevo! Yo también te extrañé, aunque fuera tan poco tiempo. Espero que esta historia te guste. Me está costando bastante escribir los capítulos porque Austin y Ally ya son más mayores, pero espero que os gusten igual que mis anteriores historias. Un saludo.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Tranquila, más tarde o más temprano la vida amorosa de Austin irá a mejor, o eso esperamos todos. Muchas gracias por comentar. Un saludo.) A Guest y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, hermana? ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos entre los comentarios! Dios mío, yo ya pensaba que te habían dejado de gustar mis historias. ¡No estoy enfadada contigo, es imposible enfadarse contigo! Eres siempre muy simpática y divertida. Sea cual sea el problema por el que hayas pasado espero que ya se haya acabado y que estés bien. Ya sabes que si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo por PM, a mí nunca me molesta escuchar a los demás y ayudarles. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y te alegres al leerlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo podías creer que me había olvidado de ti? Eres mi hermana, de los hermanos y familia uno nunca debe de olvidarse. Ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial viernes o sábados. Muchos besos y abrazos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3: La impotencia

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 3: La impotencia.

Austin pasó la vista nervioso por los papeles de los casos que había tenido aquel día. Eran las diez menos cuarto de la noche, y tarde o temprano tenía pensado cerrar. Lo que de verdad le inquietaba era que Ally no se había presentado todavía por la consulta. Austin esperó cinco minutos más. Dando ya por hecho que Ally se habría olvidado de lo que habían hablado en el bar, se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó en el perchero. Estaba agotado. Era demasiado trabajo. Le había tocado trabajar ese domingo como excepción porque se le había ido acumulando el trabajo de las semanas y si no atendía hoy a todos esos clientes no les podría atender en otro momento. Con un suspiro recogió todos los papeles de la mesa. Digamos que no había tenido el mejor de los días. Se había pasado las horas de trabajo preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Ally cuando había vuelto a su casa. Múltiples intentos hizo para olvidarse de aquella castaña que le estaba volviendo loco, lo cual era bastante irónico, que alguien que se dedique a curar enfermedades mentales vaya acabar con una. Se puso el abrigo mientras apagaba el ordenador. Justo en ese momento aquella persona que había estado en su mente todo el día irrumpió en la sala, rompiendo el silencio que había habido hasta el momento.

- ¡Austin… Austin…! Siento haber venido tan tarde, he tenido que pasar el día cuidando a Dallas y componiendo canciones para el próximo disco de un nuevo cantante que está promocionando mi discográfica. Si te molesto, bueno…- dijo todo esto sin respirar, lo cual le dio tiempo suficiente al psicólogo para recuperarse de la sorpresa de verla allí.

- Tranquila, Ally, no me molestas. Todavía me queda una hora de consulta.- mintió con habilidad Austin. Una hora con Ally tras aquel maldito día que llevaba a rastras le vendría como perlas. Aunque ahora que lo decías, implicaría trabajo extra… y ya eran las diez de la noche. En algún momento iba a necesitar un descanso, pues llevaba trabajando doce horas. Pero ignorando a su organismo hecho polvo, invitó a la castaña a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones.

- Y bueno, Austin, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea para salvar mi matrimonio con Dallas? Por favor, dime que sí. Dime que no he venido hasta la otra punta de la ciudad a las diez de la noche para recibir un no, porque si no vaya derroche de tiempo y dinero en el autobús.- le exigió Ally. Austin se sintió un poco dolido porque Ally no buscara su compañía igual que él buscaba desesperado la suya, pero ignoró el pinchazo que sintió en su corazón. Tenía que ser profesional.

- Verás, Ally… estuve pensando que a lo mejor el problema en esa pareja no eres tú.- comenzó su discurso Austin con su voz relajada. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla con manillares.- El que tiene un problema de agresividad no eres tú, Ally. Creo que resulta obvio que…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le gritó Ally, fuera de sí. Austin se echó para atrás, asustado ante el ataque de furia de la pequeña mujer.- ¡No oses decir su nombre! ¡Y ni se te ocurra decir que está enfermo mentalmente! ¡Buscaba una solución para los dos, no en la que uno de los dos tuviera que cargar con los problemas! ¿Me oye? ¡Le consideraba más profesional!

Y dicho esto, abandonó la sala con paso rápido, como un huracán. Austin se quedó plantado en la silla, sin saber qué hacer. ¿De verdad acababa de pasar eso? Él se lo había intentado explicar de la manera más educada posible, para evitar precisamente reacciones como esas… ¿Qué la había hecho? Aún más confuso que cuando Ally entró por la puerta, Austin dejó el despacho. Estaba tan sumamente descentrado que hasta se dejó las luces dadas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar entre él y Ally?

- ¿En serio, tío? ¿Te cortó la conversación así, tal cual iba?- le preguntó Dez al escuchar su historia.

Nada más llegar a su casa lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a Dez. Necesitaba alguien que le diera consejo. ¿Y quién mejor que su amigo el pelirrojo?

- Sí, así es. Y no sé que la pasa… Estoy muy preocupado por ella, y no sé por qué. Esto nunca me había pasado con ningún paciente, te lo prometo.

- Ya, Austin, pero eso se debe a que estás loco por ella, nada más.- Austin fue a negar la evidencia cuando su amigo le interrumpió sin ninguna sutileza.-Austin, lo que está a la luz no necesita de candelas, ¿entiendes? Es más que evidente que aquella chica te gusta, y no se hable más. Además, si tan preocupado estás, llámala al teléfono. A fin de cuentas, tienes todos sus datos en los ficheros de clientes, ya va siendo hora de que les uses para algo.

Austin se dispuso a replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea. Típico de Dez. Dejar las llamadas a mitad. No es que le ofendiera mucho el asunto, pero cuando estaban en medio de una conversación importante como aquella, es cuando, lamentaba no haber corregido a su amigo por manías como aquella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar por eso. La idea que Dez le acababa de dar no era tan mala como aparentaba. Pero, ¿sería correcto llamar a un paciente para algo que no era del trabajo? Ante todo mi profesionalidad. Aunque esto en realidad tenía algo que ver con el trabajo, porque tenía que ver con el caso que estaba tratando. Decidido, fue a por su agenda, mientras por el camino se iba quitando los zapatos y la camisa, quedándose en los vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba puesta en ese momento. Cogió la agenda, anotó el número de teléfono y volvió a su salón. Era un salón bastante modesto, con paredes azul celeste y muebles en tonos blancos y grises, y un enorme sillón de color marrón. En el centro presidía una mesita repleta de diccionarios con terminología médica, y enfrente del sofá se encontraba una televisión de grandes proporciones. Se tiro en el sofá, en la montaña de cojines que tenía por si se quedaba dormido viendo la tele. Cogió su teléfono, y con dedos temblorosos debido a la emoción, comenzó a marcar el número. Y esperó. Y esperó. Si que daba línea, lo cual implicaba que el teléfono lo tenía encendido y a mano. Esperó hasta que oyó el sonido de cómo colgaban el móvil. Ally le había colgado el móvil. Pero Austin era alguien bastante cabezota e insistente, y no iba a parar hasta obtener noticias de Ally.

Cuando dijo que no iba a parar, iba en serio. Eran la una de la madrugada, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él. No sabía cuántas veces había llamado, perdió la cuenta sobre las doce de la medianoche, pero aún así no se rindió y siguió llamando. Y no iba a parar hasta conseguir oír la melodiosa voz de Ally. Sobre las dos de la madrugada consiguió lo que con tanto empeño había ido buscando. La voz enfadada de Ally resonó por sus oídos.

- Perdone, ¿qué querría? Lleva llamando desde hace unas cuatro horas, y creo que no le conozco.- la irritación era patente en la dulce voz de la chica.

- Ally, soy yo, Austin. Tan sólo quería saber si estabas bien.- Austin reconoció que su voz demostraba la desesperación que había acabado sintiendo cuando no le cogía el teléfono.

- Ah, Austin, tú.- el desprecio que emanó de esa frase hizo que las tripas de Austin se encogieran de dolor y que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.- Bien, ya puedes ver que estoy bien. Adiós.

- No, ¡espera!- no se había pasado cuatro horas intentando contactar con ella para que luego le colgara el teléfono en su cara.- Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿por qué te has ido de esa manera de mi consulta?

Se oyó el largo suspiro que soltó Ally por el otro lado del teléfono. Expresaba la impaciencia que sentía y como no quería ni oír al psicólogo. Lo que pasaba es que él no entendía que la había hecho. Le bastaba con saber que la había hecho y la dejaría en paz. Esperó a que Ally hablara.

- Bien, verás, Austin. Yo puse todas mis esperanzas en ti para que salvaras mi matrimonio. Todas y cada una. Y hoy ha sido cuando me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado al confiar en ti. Es obvio que tú eres demasiado joven para haberte ganado tal fama con trabajos reales. Lo que dicen de ti son todo mentiras para que fuera más gente a tu consulta, o si no estarías arruinado. No eres más que un niño con el traje de su padre en un despacho que le viene demasiado grande.- con ello concluyo su discurso.

Austin se quedó en silencio, pensando cómo responder. Tras oír aquello se quedó quieto, sin reacción posible, tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era. La capacidad de articular palabra volvió a él cuando sintió su sangre hirviendo. ¿Acababa de decir ella eso de él? ¿Después de todo lo que la había ayudado? Eso quería creer ella. Jamás se debería poner en duda su trabajo, le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

- Ally, te puedo demostrar de un millón de maneras distintas de que la fama que me han dado, que, ojo, no la he escogido yo, me es merecida.- justo en ese momento en su confusa, cansada y frustrada mente una idea surgió. Esbozó una sonrisa sólo de pensar en aquella idea.- Y te voy a demostrar lo que te he dicho. Voy a solucionar el problema que tenéis Dallas y tú. Y sin cobrarte nada. Eso sí, nos vemos mañana en mi despacho a las seis, ¿vales?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula Ally. Austin asintió mudamente, pero Ally lo captó a través de la línea.- Vale, nos vemos allí a la seis.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, pues ya lo había colgado. Austin dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita y fue a buscar todos los libros de psicología de pareja que tenía por toda la casa. Los extendió por todo el sofá y abrió el primero, uno muy grueso y que se titulaba "La psicología y los gestos." Comenzó a leer, para repasar todos los conceptos que pudiera llegar a necesitar al día siguiente ante Ally. Porque la había prometido que iba a demostrarla que su fama no era desmerecida, y eso iba a hacer. A parte de eso también iba a conseguir pasar más tiempo con ella, lo cual era la principal motivación para estudiar a las tres de la mañana, aunque nunca lo reconocería.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó mi historia, ya somos más de 213 lectores! ¡Os adoro! Gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, puse mucho esfuerzo en él. Tranquila por lo de Austin y Ally, queda mucha historia que contar. Un saludo.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar aunque no sea de mis mejores historias ni de tu gusto, prometo no decepcionarte con este capítulo, o al menos espero que te guste.) A Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! En serio, no te haces una idea de lo que me gusta tu historia, me da igual esperar un montón para que publiques, ¡es buenísima! Es una de las mejores historias que he leído en español, te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, y que este a la altura de tus expectativas. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado! En serio, cuando dejaste de comentar en mis historias comencé a pensar que te había pasado algo grave, y veo que no me equivocaba. Estaba muy preocupada. ¡Es imposible que esté enfadada contigo! ¡Tus comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a intentar mejorar mi escritura! Me alegra saber que te hice sentir mejor. No pasa nada si no puedes comentar, recuerda que aquí lo importante es que tú no lo pases mal. Si por escribir un comentario de haces daño, no escribas, yo lo comprendo. Tu salud es más importante. ¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos! Espero que se te pase cuanto antes todas las secuelas del accidente. Muchos abrazos y besos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	4. Chapter 4: La realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, pero es que el fin de semana estuve de acampada y esta semana he estado muy ocupada, entre otras cosas porque estuve preparándome para ir al concierto que R5 dio en Madrid. ¡Fue increíble!**

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 4: La realidad.

Austin se levantó a la mañana siguiente con el cuello dolorido, pues se había quedado dormido encima del libro que estaba estudiando, cuyo título era: "La personalidad." A pesar del cansancio, nunca se había sentido más realizado. Había estudiado todos sus libros de su época estudiantil, y podría decirte cualquier definición en aquel momento, pues se las sabía todas. Sin darse más tiempo para desperezarse, se incorporó de un salto del suelo y se dispuso a prepararse para afrontar el día que se le venía encima. Lo que él no sabía es que aquel día que acababa de comenzar le tenía reservado más sorpresas de las que él habría esperado.

Copió apresuradamente las palabras en el esquema que estaba elaborando. Entre consulta y consulta había estado planificando el caso de Ally, y todo, según sus planos, iba viento en popa. Realizó los últimos trazados y extendió el plano sobre la mesa de su despacho. Perfecto. Tenía ya los planos para recuperar el matrimonio de Ally y para partir su corazón en un millón de pedazos. Quien le diría que un plan pudiera servir para tanto. Justo en ese momento alguien golpeó en la maciza puerta de madera. Austin comprobó la hora en el reloj. Las seis. Se suponía que ahora debía venir Ally. Se colocó el pelo de manera decente, y se inspeccionó varias veces en el espejo para asegurarse que no se notaban demasiado las ojeras de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Entonces, y sólo entonces, abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, Austin.- el saludo educado de la castaña no fue nada más que otra indicación de cómo desconfiaba de él.

- Buenas tardes, Allyson.- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada cuando empleó su nombre completo.

No mediaron más palabra, y se fue a sentar cada uno en su puesto. Ally en los cómodos sillones negros, y Austin tras la mesa atestada de planos, la mayoría sobre el caso de Ally. Nunca había estudiado tanto un caso, y estaba muy orgulloso. Aunque, por mucho que se empeñara en decir que había puesto tanto esfuerzo por mejorar su currículo y sus logros en aquel oficio, se notaba demasiado que por esa causa no había sido. Su subconsciente se lo recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, como cuando su mirada y la de Ally se conectaban unos segundos mientras el ordenaba los papeles que iba a emplear en esa sesión. El silencio que prosiguió al momento vivido se prolongó de manera exagerada, y Austin se sintió obligado a romperlo. ¡Qué demonios! Este era su despacho, y esta, una sesión con una paciente que él mismo había pedido. Él tenía que controlar lo que pasaba, no podía dejar que la pasión del momento, la complicidad de aquella mirada que habían compartido le dejara sin palabras. Haciendo un gran y evidente esfuerzo, tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno, Ally, cuénteme qué tal le ha ido el día.- trató de que sonara lo más informal posible, pero lo curioso de tu voz es que te odia lo bastante para cambiar el tono que uses a su antojo, por lo que sonó como si estuviera preocupadísimo, que era como estaba en ese momento.

- Bien. Muy bien.- el sarcasmo haciéndose evidente en ella.- Tuve que cuidar de mi marido, que tenía una borrachera impresionante, y cuando parecía que me iba a poder ir a dormir, llama un número desconocido.- Austin se sonrojó levemente ante la memoria del día anterior.- Pensé que pararía al cabo de dos, tres llamadas. Pero, ¡qué va! Continuó y continuó, hasta que me vi obligada a cogerle el teléfono a la una de la madrugada. Para resultar que eras tú.- le dirigió una mirada repleta de furia.- Tú, la persona de la que he estado huyendo desde aquella sesión porque no tienes ni idea de lo que haces, tú tuviste que ser quien me llamaba. Y lo peor es, ¡QUE NO SÉ POR QUÉ ME SIGUES!

- Yo no te sigo. Tan sólo me preocupo por tu caso, me parece una caso muy grave de maltrato, ¿sabes?- sonó más a una excusa que al verdadero argumento que quería dar.

- PUES ME DA IGUAL, ¿SABES?- Ally ya había perdido los estribos totalmente. Austin no sabía que la pasaba, pero creyó ver en sus ojos brillar la chispa de la adrenalina, y comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que tuviera algún problema de personalidad o algo. Lo anotó en su hoja.- Y TÚ, ¿QUÉ ANOTAS? TE CREES UN PSICÓLOGO Y NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑO, UN NIÑO QUE VA CONTANDO MENTIRAS POR AHÍ. QUE NO AYUDA A SOLUCIONAR CASOS, Y QUE HUNDE MATRIMONIOS.- después de decir esto, soltó un largo suspiro. Austin se había quedado helado en el sitio, sin escribir más.- Ale, ya me siento mejor. ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

Mientras Austin se recuperaba del susto, comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor Dallas tendría algún problema de personalidad, pero que sin ninguna duda Ally debía sufrir de bipolaridad. Sin embargo, esto no lo anotó. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, pues no quería que Ally viera lo mucho que lo habían herido sus palabras. Tras un momento de taparse el rostro, se retiró las manos y siguió hablando, como si nada.

- Verás, Ally, tan sólo quería decirte, que si quieres salvar tu matrimonio, debes comenzar a independizarte un poco más de Dallas, ¿sabes?- ante la cara de duda que puso Ally, Austin se apresuró a aclarar:- Será beneficioso para los dos. Al no veros todo el rato, tendréis más ganas de pasar buenos momentos juntos. En serio, eso es lo que debes hacer esta semana, y la semana que viene me tienes que comentar lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Cómo puedo pasar menos tiempo con Dallas? Estamos prácticamente todo el día juntos.

- Sal con amigas.- propuso Austin.

- No tengo amigas.- Austin la miró con extrañeza. Ahora que Ally estaba más tranquila, podía fijarse mejor en ella, y se fijó en la soledad que la rodeaba. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?- Dejaron de hablarme en cuanto comencé a salir con Dallas, pues ellas estaban en contra de que salieran con él, pues decían que no era muy buena idea. Dejamos de hablar cuando tenía dieciocho años. Así que, no, no voy a poder pasar un rato sin Dallas.

Austin comenzó a pensar. Sí que tenía que haber alguna manera en la que Ally pasara menos tiempo con el borrego ese que tiene por marido. Lo necesitaba de veras. Sólo de ver sus piernas, repletas de moratones y cortes, y la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable debido al miedo y a la mala vida que llevaba, esto le bastaba para buscar con más ganas alguna solución. ¿Con qué personas se relacionaría Ally? Probablemente con sus padres, y se tenía hermanos con sus hermanos… y con él, ¡Con él, claro, con él! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

- Bueno, si quieres puedes quedar conmigo, después del trabajo, digo. Vamos al bar al que fuimos el otro día y te desahogas conmigo.- le sugirió Austin.

- Um… no sé. ¿No crees que Dallas se enfadará si me ve contigo?- Austin le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad.- ¡Ah, es verdad, que se supone que debo independizarme de Dallas! Vale, si quieres quedamos.

Aunque por fuera su rostro luciera una calma envidiable, por dentro la emoción le estaba embargando. ¡Iba a quedar con Ally! ¡Por mutuo acuerdo!

- Vale, ¿no te molesta si viene mi amigo Dez también? Así conocerás a más gente.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos?- parecía que todo el enfado y el odio que tenía hacia él se había esfumado en aquel momento, y Austin estaba más que contento con ello.

- ¿Qué tal si hoy a las diez, cuando acabe de trabajar?

- Bien. Nos vemos en el café a las diez.- miró al reloj de la pared. Ya eran las siete. Habían pasado allí una hora y ninguno de los dos se había percatado.- Me tengo que ir, además, tú tendrás más pacientes a las que atender. Nos vemos luego, Austin.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta. Austin suspiró. ¿En serio, la mujer de la que se acababa de enamorar tenía que estar casada? Qué buena suerte, la suya…

Sería mentir si os dijera que se concentró plenamente en su trabajo, porque no. No pudo dejar de pensar en la quedada con Ally de aquel día. Miraba al reloj cada minuto que pasaba, esperando que fueran ya las diez de la noche y se pudiera marchar de allí. Y pensar en Ally tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Pensar en su pelo castaño, siempre perfectamente ondulado, y en sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Aquello no estaba ayudando demasiado. Intentó prestar atención a lo que quisiera estar contándole un anciano que estaba atendiendo, pero no pudo. Ally parecía decidida a quedarse en su mente lo que quedaba de tarde. Al menos estaba tan sumamente concentrado en Ally y en la quedada que el tiempo se le pasó volando entre consulta y consulta, y papeles en los que había anotado palabras que supuestamente eran "claves" aunque sabía de sobra que al día siguiente cuando se volviera a encontrar con aquella persona tendría que repetir la conversación que había tenido lugar hoy. A las diez menos un minuto no pudo esperar más y recogió todo deprisa, y sin molestarse en comprobar si se dejaba algo en su despacho, se marchó de allí y se dirigió al bar, dispuesto a encontrarse con Dez y Ally.

- ¿¡Y lo dejaron por otro!?- Ally acababa de descubrir la desastrosa vida amorosa de Austin, en un momento en el que Dez fue bastante indiscreto, y ahora llevaban media hora riéndose Dez y Ally de la triste vida amorosa de Austin.

Mientras el aludido intentaba pasar de lo más desapercibido, esforzándose por esconderse detrás de la columna para que no vieran su sonrojo. No veía la gracia en aquel tema, era algo por lo que todavía estaba dolido. Pero no podía quedar así de mal delante de Ally, por lo que puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y se metió en la conversación.

- Ya ves… cada semana la compraba una rosa para que luego le diera plantón al cabo de dos meses…- comentó Dez, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

- Buah… y yo que creía que mi vida amorosa había sido triste… Si, no me extraña que sea psicólogo, todos los psicólogos son unos amargados y solitarios.- sentenció Ally, acabándose su licor de avellanas.

La última frase se quedó grabada en la mente de Austin. ¿Era cierto? ¿Era él un amargado? No consiguió pensar en otra cosa y estuvo taciturno el resto de la quedada, dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida y fijándose en los clientes del bar, para no ver la cara de disfrute de Ally ante estas historias. No se lo podía creer. ¿Tendría razón Ally y por eso no le gustaba a ella? Esperó que no fuera por eso, si no porque ya tenía un marido, porque si no iba a sufrir mucho.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los más de 400 lectores que ya tiene esta historia! ¡Sois los mejores! También muchas gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Siento no haber podido publicar antes y espero que no estés enfadada conmigo. Me alegra saber que esta historia te sorprendió, me gusta innovar en el género que escribo, porque si no me acabo aburriendo mucho. Aunque sé que es una felicitación tardía, pero no me he conectado antes, feliz San Valentín ya pasado. Espero que fuera muy buen día para ti, porque el mío fue decepcionante. Muchos abrazos desde España.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste mi historia.) A Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal? Lamento no haber podido escribirte antes, pero he tenido una semana muy ajetreada, y encima he ido por fin al concierto de R5 en Madrid. Sólo te puedo decir una cosa, y es que fueron increíbles. No conseguí las meet & greet, pero espero que la próxima vez que vengan las consiga. Bueno, ya vale de hablar de mí, ¿qué tal tus dos semanas en las que no hemos hablado? Me alegra saber que ya vas mejorando poco a poco, y espero que dentro de poco estés ya curada al cien por cien. Sí, tus comentarios me alegran por muchos motivos, unos de ellos son que eres muy simpática y que son superlargos, y me alegran los comentarios largos. Tranquila, el por qué Ally sigue con Dallas creo que descubrirás un poco más en este capítulo. ¡Ay, si, de mayor me encantaría ser escritora o actriz! Lo que pasa es que no sé si escribo muy bien, por eso trabajo tan duro ahora… pero me gusta ver que hay gente que la encanta mi manera de escribir, muchas gracias. Muchos abrazos y besos y que tengas un domingo fantástico-genial-magnífico-increíble.) Y a Guest (¡Hola! Me alegra ver que la historia te gusta, y de nada, el placer es mío al escribir para tanta gente. Un saludo.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	5. Chapter 5: La gratitud

¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. Capítulo 5: La gratitud. Quedadas de ese estilo se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de que nada más que Ally saliera de su sesión los dos caminaran juntos hasta el bar, donde les esperaría un sonriente Dez sosteniendo una cerveza pinta. Por eso cuando aquel viernes a las nueve Ally no se presentó en el despacho de Austin, el joven rubio no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ally solía ser muy puntual, era una de sus manías que a lo largo de aquellas semanas había descubierto. Decidió darla un poco más de tiempo. Cualquiera podía encontrarse un atasco, o un accidente de tráfico que no le permitiera moverse de donde estaba. Pero cuando ya había pasado media hora, a Austin le quedó claro. Ally allí no iba a presentarse. ¿Por qué? Parecía habérselo estado pasando muy bien en su compañía y en la de su amigo el pelirrojo… A lo mejor tan sólo parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, y lo hacía por no hacerle quedar mal. Pero si era por eso, no tenía sentido alguno. Llevaban quedando entre los tres para hacer olvidar a Ally sobre Dallas prácticamente un mes. Si se hubiera cansado de ellos ya les habría dejado de lado hacia tiempo. Este pensamiento hizo que Austin se angustiara aún más, y comenzara a hiperventilar, sin guardar el control que tenía habitualmente. ¿Por qué no habría venido Ally a la sesión? ¿Qué la había pasado? ¿Y si Dallas la había pegado y la había dejado tan dolida que no había podido salir de su casa? Estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, y comenzó a sudar. Nunca se había puesto así de nervioso por la salud de alguien. La última vez que llegó a ponerse así fue cuando creyó que Cassidy había tenido un accidente y algo la había ocurrido. Y ese comportamiento se debió a que la quería demasiado, y era su novia. Así que, ¿por qué se comportaba así con Ally? Se suponía que sólo le gustaba un poco, no tanto como para actuar así. Cuando la calma volvió a él, hizo lo más sensato que pudo en esos momentos. Cogió su móvil y llamó al de Ally. Daba línea, lo cual quería decir que lo tenía encendido. ¡¿Ally?!- la llamó desesperado desde el otro lado de la línea. El silencio que recibió fue el más desgarrador que había escuchado en tiempo. La angustia se aferró a su corazón, inundando cada hueco de él con tal amarga emoción. Su instinto actuó antes que él y buscó entre sus papeles de datos de clientes el de la pareja de Ally, Dallas y ella. Cuando dio con él, abrió la carpetilla con sus datos con dedos temblorosos, hasta que dio con la dirección de su casa. Estaba decidido. Si Ally no iba a él, él iría a Austin. Porque Ally no se ausentaba a sus sesiones así por así. Aunque seguía teniendo ciertas reticencias hacia el trabajo de él, y su trato era bastante despectivo, jamás se había saltado una sesión, pues luego podía quedar con Dez, que la caía bastante mejor, para desgracia de Austin. Todo esto le olía a gato encerrado, y no pensaba parar hasta asegurarse de que Ally estaba perfectamente. Como el patán de Dallas se hubiera atrevido a tocarla… Anotó la dirección de la casa, tomó su cazadora de cuero y salió precipitadamente de su consulta, procurando cerrar la puerta con las llaves. Puede que tuviera prisa, pero de ahí a dejar la oficina abierta con acceso fácil a todos los datos de los clientes y al equipo electrónico, no. Llegó a la dirección de la casa de Ally y Dallas. Se encontraba en una urbanización de chalets todos idénticos, grandes y espaciosos, rodeados por un gran jardín cada uno. Eran impresionantes, y seguramente muy caros. Austin no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia al comparar donde vivía Ally con donde vivía él, un asqueroso piso de alquiler, atestado por libros. Intentó que estos pensamientos no lo desconcentraran de su misión actual, encontrar el número veintiséis en aquella. La tenue luz de las farolas no le estaba ayudando demasiado, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Cuando se topó con el número que buscaba, comprobó inquieto que la puerta principal estaba entornada, no cerrada. Subió la pequeña escalinata de mármol que había antes de la puerta y golpeó con sus nudillos en esta. Como anteriormente en el teléfono, nadie respondió. Empujó la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido y pasó a la casa, tan silenciosa que podía oírse los latido de su corazón sin ningún problema. Se encontraba en un hall embaldosado, con un perchero para dejar los abrigos y acceso a otra escalera, muy larga y que permitía subir a la planta de arriba. En el otro lado del hall se veía la puerta, donde detrás se encontraba el salón, y enfrente de la puerta del salón se encontraba la cocina, por el reflejo de la nevera que se veía en las baldosas del hall. Austin comenzó a inspeccionar la casa. Miró en el salón, la cocina, en el baño de invitados… Nada, ni rastro de Ally. Arriesgando algo más, subió las escaleras de puntillas. Se encontró con un largo pasillo. El silencio aquí era menos aplastante, debido a la corta interrupción de este por unos profundos ronquidos. Austin, moviéndose con sigilo, decidió comenzar a inspeccionar la planta por la habitación de donde provenían los ronquidos, que era la del fondo del todo. Se deslizó hasta allí y con delicadeza abrió la puerta, para ver la escena grotesca que jamás quiso ver. Dallas, sólo con sus pantalones puestos, yacía en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente mientras dormía. Mientras, en la cama de matrimonio que presidía la sala se encontraba Ally, cubierta con las sábanas, dormía agitadamente, gritando en sueños. Su cara, su preciosa cara, estaba llena de moratones, y una larga marca de cinturón (probablemente del que había esparcido por el suelo) destacaba en su brazo. A Austin no le costó imaginar que había pasado allí, por el olor a alcohol y a sudor humano. Se acercó a examinar a Ally. Tenía que sacarla de allí. Llevarla a un hospital, o a su casa. Cualquier lugar donde pudiera descansar feliz sin molestias ni abusos por parte de su marido. Ally merecía ese descanso que ella misma se negaba a sí misma, pensó con tristeza Austin. Pasó por encima del cuerpo de Dallas, que ni se inmutó, y llegó hasta donde estaba Ally. Fue a ver si tenía alguna herida más, y para ello fue a retirar la sábana, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que Ally no llevaba más ropa que la sábana que la cubría en esos momentos. La tapó rápidamente. La miró detenidamente. La devoró con la mirada. Su mano lentamente se acercó a su maltratado rostro, y la acarició con suavidad, colocándola de vez en cuando algún mechón de pelo que estuviera desordenado. Llevaba ya un rato así cuando Ally abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y dirigiéndolo directamente la mirada, musitó: Ayúdame… Por favor, ayúdame…- su voz, tan cansada y débil, conmovió profundamente a Austin, que no lo pudo remediar, y su determinación por sacarla de allí se multiplicó. Pensó. Debía de haber alguna manera de sacarla de allí sin tenerla que mover, pues obviamente estaba bastante dolida como para querer moverse demasiado, y vistiéndola o tapándola, porque no podía salir a la calle tal cual la trajo Dios al mundo. Entonces Dallas comenzó a moverse. Fue un movimiento sutil, pero suficiente para que Austin se angustiara más. Todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era llevarse cuanto antes a Ally de allí. Sin ver más salida, envolvió el frágil cuerpo de Ally con la sábana. Divisó una bata grande y gruesa morada en una esquina del oscuro cuarto. La cogió y se la puso a Ally encima de la sábana. Rápidamente cargó con ella en brazos. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto esquivando a Dallas y evitando golpear la cabeza de Ally contra el marco de la puerta, pues esta pendía sin vida y no la podía controlar. Bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la bestia. Así comenzó su trayecto hasta su casa, donde tenía planeado dejar a Ally descansando. Cuando llegó a su casa había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido de la casa de Ally. Llegó a su casa, y exhausto depositó el cuerpo de Ally en su cómodo sillón del salón. Corrió a su habitación. Mandó un mensaje a Dez diciéndole que no podía quedar, que ya se verían más tarde. Se cambió de ropa en su pantalón de cuadros del pijama y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Después se dispuso a ayudar a Ally. Volvió al salón. La encontró durmiendo, tal calmada, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió él también. Pero cuando se fijó en las heridas de su rostro y sus brazos su preocupación volvió. Fue a su baño y cogió todo lo necesario para curar esas heridas. Limpió su rostro y brazos con agua y los secó con una toalla. Después, como pudo, la vistió con prendas sueltas que encontró por su habitación. Una gran sudadera que ni a él le servía vino a hacer la función de camisón. Cuando acabó con todo esto, sonrió satisfecho. Ally ya pasaría una noche mejor. Ally se levantó la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Se palpó el rostro, para sentir las heridas que tenía en su rostro. Fue a levantarse para ver como se encontraba Dallas y darle las pastillas que necesitaría para ese dolor de cabeza que al igual que ella debía de estar sintiendo, cuando, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Se vio en un salón desconocido de colores suaves, y un gran sillón marrón. Se incorporó lentamente, algo dolida, y se dispuso a inspeccionar la sala. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella jamás recordó haber estado en un lugar como este. Al levantarse se fijó en que llevaba una gran sudadera que llevaba escrita: "Universidad de psicología de Miami." El terror y la inquietud que la dominó en ese momento la detuvieron. Justo en ese momento oyó como la puerta del salón se abría y un chaval altísimo con el pelo rubio revuelto hizo su aparición en la sala. Ah, ya veo que te has levantado.- la voz, aunque somnolienta, era perfectamente reconocible. Era Austin. El odio volvió a circular por sus venas nada más reconocerle, y fue lo que la dio la fuerza de voluntad para correr, abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a pegarle puñetazos. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a secuestrarme!- en ese momento Austin no se había defendido, pero cuando oyó la palabra "secuestrarme" la agarró por las muñecas, dejándola indefensa. ¿¡Secuestrarte!?- la preguntó, incrédulo.- No viniste a mi consulta, y preocupado, me pasé por tu casa. Te encontré herida, y para evitar que te pasara nada más, te llevé aquí para poder cuidar de ti.- se explicó. En ese momento Ally recordó todo lo ocurrido en aquella caótica noche anterior. Un par de copas de alcohol, más que una y dos pastillas, un cinturón… y el resto era demasiado borroso y doloroso para recordarlo. Austin, al ver la cara de concentración de Ally, intervino para evitarla confundir más: ¿Ves? Tan sólo te eché una mano. Ah. Entonces muchas gracias y siento haberme abalanzado sobre ti.-lo dijo todavía con cierto tono mordaz, pero sentía no haber pedido explicaciones antes. Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo. Enseguida se dieron cuenta del porque del silencio incómodo. Ally estaba encima de Austin, y sus rostros se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros. Rápidamente se separaron, y siguieron con aquel silencio tan irreal. Oh, sí sólo supieran como se iban a complicar las cosas en tan poco tiempo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya sois más de 540 lectores! ¡Sois los mejores! Gracias también por comentar a: Anaarcalis (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer mi historia, y me alegro de que te gustara! Madre mía, me cuesta creer todavía que tenga fans… En serio, yo nunca me consideré una gran escritora, pero ahora veo que tengo algunos fans y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo… ¡Abrazos virtuales!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¡Ay, qué bien que te guste R5! Ya somos de la misma familia, ¿no es genial? Oh… gracias… No me puedo creer que creas que soy la mejor escritora del mundo, cuando lo leí me sonrojé muchísimo. ¡Gracias!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? San Valentín fue decepcionante porque vi como el chico que me gusta se desesperaba porque no conseguía salir con otra chica. En serio, me dolió mucho. Por lo demás, el concierto de R5 fue… ¡genial, la bomba, maravilloso, imposible de describir con palabras de lo fantástico que era! Llevé un póster con mensaje para R5, Ross lo vio y sonrió, y más tarde en la siguiente canción me señaló a mí. En serio, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Gracias por la paciencia que demuestras cada vez que tardo un siglo en publicar, eres la mejor. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde España!) Y a Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias por comentar! Tienes mucha suerte al poder ir al M&G de Barcelona, yo con mis ahorros sólo llegué a las entradas normales. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que no te decepcione este! ¡Un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos ustedes! XOXOX. 


	6. Chapter 6: La indecisión

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 6: La indecisión.

Ally se sentó en el sillón, pensando. Austin la había rescatado. Austin la había rescatado. Por mucho que pensara en ello no tenía nada de lógica. ¿Por qué la iba a rescatar su psicólogo? Siempre que lo necesitaba allí estaba. Era como su superhéroe, lo que pasaba es que no llevaba ni capa ni antifaz. Aún siendo esta la explicación, ¿por qué ella? ¿Trataba a todas las pacientes por igual? Si la respuesta era no, ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Todos estos pensamientos eran demasiado abrumadores para su confusa mente. Austin, malinterpretando su silencio, se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado suyo.

Ally ya sé que esto te molesta, así que si quieres te puedo llevar de vuelta a tu casa.- musitó, todavía algo incómodo con lo sucedido anteriormente.- Que estúpido he sido… creí que te haría un favor…- estaba hablando para él mismo, pero Ally no pudo evitar interrumpir al atormentado hombre:

No, Austin, de verdad, me has ayudado mucho… pero no vuelvas a sacarme de mi casa así por así. Casi me muero del susto.- comentó, intentado levantarle al ánimo. Austin sonrió levemente.

Bueno… ¿te apetece algo de desayunar? Ya sabes, es por la mañana e imagino que te gustara desayunar, aunque bueno…- Ally fue a contestar, pero Austin estaba tan nervioso ante la mera presencia de Ally que temiendo hacer el ridículo siguió hablando y musitando ante una Ally sorprendida.- Pero si no quieres desayunar lo comprendo…. Recuerdo una vez una tía abuela mía que nunca desayunó en su vida… y estaba muy bien-

Austin, tranquilo.- le cortó Ally, cansada de verle tartamudear y hablar.- Me conformo con una taza de café, en serio.

Austin se fue a la cocina antes de hacer más el ridículo delante de la chica. Mientras, Ally se permitió soltar una breve carcajada recordando la inseguridad del psicólogo. Se volvió a recostar contra el confortable sofá. Se acurrucó en aquella sudadera tan cómoda. La olfateó. Olía a la colonia tan suave y sutil que Austin solía llevar. No olía mal. Justo en ese momento Austin se presentó en el salón con dos tazas de café. Caminaba dando traspiés. Ally, sin querer ver como el suelo se manchaba de café, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó para recoger una de las tazas.

Gracias.- musitó Ally por segunda vez en aquel día. Se iba a acabar acostumbrando a aquella palabra…

Austin le sonrió. Por fin Ally estaba siendo algo más civilizada con él. Cogió una silla de la mesa que había allí para sentarse y así dejar todo el sillón para que Ally se acomodara.

Así que… ¿qué tal? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Austin, intentando quitar el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre los dos de nuevo.

Sí, bastante mejor… Vamos, ahora que las heridas están desinfectadas ya me duelen menos que cuando me quedé dormida anoche.

El chico asintió. Su timidez, ya vencida en sus últimos años de universidad, parecía volver en presencia de Ally. Eran sus perfectos ojos castaños, tan luminosos y alegres que lo observaban y lo juzgaban. Su melena, ondulada de manera tan natural, y su piel de porcelana que la daba esa apariencia de muñeca. Era todo en ella, lo que le mantenía en aquel hechizo permanente que no le permitía ni recordar su nombre. Trataba de respirar de manera normal, pero lo único que conseguía era unos largos suspiros, que delataban la desesperación que sentía. Ally, estaba ajena a todo este huracán de emociones que sentía en aquellos momentos, se bebía a pequeños sorbos el café, porque su dañada garganta por el alcohol no iba a soportar mucho más. Además, pediría a Austin una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, porque si seguía con aquel dolor de cabeza, iba a estallar. Esta vez fue ella la que inició la conversación, pues quedaría algo grosero pedir algo sin haber hablado antes.

Y tú… ¿qué tal?- la costaba dirigirse a él sin tener ese tono despectivo en la voz, pero lo camufló como pudo.

Bien, bastante bien.- contestó Austin. Sabía que aquella pregunta era por cortesía, así que él contestó como Ally esperaba que contestara. Viendo que la palidez del rostro de la chica era demasiada para lo que era habitualmente en ella, la preguntó:- Ally, ¿quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?

Oh, sí gracias.

Austin fue a por la pastilla y se la trajo. Ally se la tomó sin dudar. Austin aprovechó para preguntarla algo, ahora que parecía bastante más distendida que en las sesiones.

En fin, Ally, dime: ¿cómo valoras tu relación con Dallas?- ante la mirada de extrañeza y de hostilidad, Austin buscó algo con que disimular la intención con la que iba la pregunta.- Ya sabes, dado que antes tenías problemas, me gustaría preguntarte si ya se han pasado.

Bueno… tenemos alguna que otra pelea, pero creo que ya se está solucionando.

¿A si?- preguntó Austin, fingiendo que no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando. En realidad sabía perfectamente que acababan de tener una pelea la noche anterior, pero si Ally se sentía mejor mintiéndole, allá ella…- ¿Y en que notas las mejorías?

Ally fue hablando de aspectos de su matrimonio que no había hablado con él nunca antes, y fue abriéndose más y más hacia él. Austin no sabía a qué se debería, si a que las pastillas la habían adormilado más de lo que él creía, o que la borrachera la estaba pasando factura, pero Ally estaba siendo lo más sincera que podría haberle sido dentro de esas circunstancias. Logró sacarla más y más información. Al final tuvo que coger un lápiz y un papel y anotarlo todo esto en la hoja que había pillado. La atmósfera que había en la habitación era más relajada y para nada violenta, todo lo contrario que en la sala de psicología. Austin observó como Ally se desahogaba con él contándolo todo sobre su matrimonio. Cuando pareció creer que ya había hablado bastante por ese día se tiró en el sofá y dio otro sorbo a su café. Austin se vio obligado a preguntar algo que lo llevaba molestando todo el relato que había hecho Ally.

Pero, Ally, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto aquí en lugar de la sala de psicología?

Verás…- Ally soltó una carcajada que metía bastante miedo.- La sala esa dónde trabajas tú parece estarte acusando de que estás loca o por algo por el estilo, y con esa mirada acosadora que tiene esa sala es imposible hablar sinceramente. Además hay que sumarle que ahora tú, vestido sin bata, impones bastante menos, y es más fácil hablar contigo, es como hablar con un amigo que no sueles ver pero que sabe escuchar, ¿entiendes?- Austin asintió.

Entonces, si en lugar de tratar esto en mi despacho lo tratáramos en mi casa, ¿me dejarías ayudarte y tú serías sincera para solucionar el problema?

Puede. Seguramente. Ayuda bastante no estar en tu consulta, ¿sabes?

Pues está claro.- zanjó el tema Austin.- Mañana cuando tengamos sesión, quiero que vengas a mi casa. Dame tu mano.- Ally se la tendió, dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza. Con el bolígrafo que había estado utilizando para anotar todo lo que Ally le había estado contando anotó en su mano la dirección de su casa.

Ally miró su mano con la caligrafía perfecta y pulcra de Austin. Sonrió. Tenía una letra muy bonita y estilizada.

De acuerdo, doctor Moon.- el tono sarcástico de Ally al decir esto consiguió levantar una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro de Austin. La cercanía que llevaba buscando con Ally desde hacía semanas la había conseguido en apenas unos minutos, y esto conseguía hacerle más feliz que nada.- Siento tener que ser tan maleducada, pero Dallas me estará echando de menos y necesitará alguien que lo ayude.- Austin hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no poner los ojos en blanco ante este comentario. ¿No había un minuto de la vida de Ally en la que no pensara en aquel marido tan abusón que tenía? Contuvo los celos que sentía y sacó de nuevo su lado más educado.

¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Ally?

No, gracias. Hasta mañana Austin, gracias por todo.

Y después Ally hizo lo impensable. Se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Austin y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, que le quedó congelado en el asiento buscando sus perdidos latidos de corazón, pues había dejado de latir hacia tiempo.

Por todo, Austin. Nos vemos mañana.

Con esto salió por la puerta, dejando a un muy confuso hombre sentado en el sofá. Aquel beso en la mejilla… Como sus suaves y rosados labios se habían posado en su mejilla, haciéndole sentir por un momento como si fuera el hombre más afortunado de la tierra… aunque probablemente lo fuera. Ya era demasiado afortunado pudiendo ver a una mujer tan bella todos los días. Aunque en lo que algo era afortunado, en otra cosa debía de pasar alguna desgracia, y es que esta mujer sin motivo aparente le tenía manía. ¿Pero por qué? Todos estos pensamientos pasaban de manera atropellada por su mente, mientras su mano se deslizaba por donde los labios de Ally habían estado reposados un instante, para él un instante glorioso y que valía su peso en oro. No podía esperar a que llegara el viernes. Cogió su agenda y anotó la fecha y la hora. Fue justamente después de hacer esto cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que debía parecer, parecía un adolescente con su primera novia. Lo triste era que él ya no era un adolescente, y que ella jamás sería su novia porque ya estaba casada y él supuestamente debía ser quien iba a arreglar su vida. Que cruel y sádica podía llegar a ser la vida. Él quería muchísimo a Ally, y daría cualquier cosa porque ella fuera feliz, pero para que ella fuera feliz debía de solucionar su matrimonio con Dallas, y si solucionaba su matrimonio con Dallas el corazón de Austin dejaría de funcionar de por vida, quedaría maltrecho y dolorido. Debía escoger. Si, tenía que hacer una elección. Tenía que poner en una balanza que importaba más en ese momento, si Ally o unos estúpidos sentimientos que habían surgido de una manera de lo más casual y que jamás deberían haber existido. Sus propios sentimientos le abrumaban. Intentando aclararse en alguna manera, se tiró en el sofá sin muchos miramientos, y se pasó su mano por su ya revuelto pelo rubio, que ya era una mata sin ningún orden. Esto sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso, era un hábito que había cogido cuando era muy pequeño, y que conseguía limitar a veces, pero que en momentos de mucho estrés no podía parar. Y es que nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa, en la que la duda fuera tan grande. Normalmente habría escogido a Ally, porque si lograba solucionar su problema sería un nuevo mérito en su carrera, y su carrera de psicología era algo que ponía por encima de todo. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora su carrera y profesionalidad se habían quedado a un lado de las prioridades y ya no le importaba? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia, ya somos más de 700 lectores! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo de cada historia mía, eres la mejor. Sí, eso pensé yo. Ross logró hacerme olvidar del chico, o como tú le llamas "amor platónico", y me alegró el día, justo como tus comentarios. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde España!) A Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Tranquila, no quiero adelantar demasiado, pero cuando menos te lo esperes Ally se dará cuenta de que algo no marcha bien con Dallas… ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¡Bien, somos de la misma familia, la R5Family! ¿Has ido a algún concierto suyo? ¡Gracias, comentarios como el tuyo son los que me motivan para seguir escribiendo! Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo. ¡Saludos!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	7. Chapter 7 La locura

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 7: La locura.

Austin se había pasado toda la tarde limpiando su casa de manera impulsiva, barriendo rincones que desde hacía un rato brillaban de lo relucientes que estaban. Saber que Ally iba a volver por su casa le puso muy nervioso. La anterior vez que Ally había estado en su casa le había dado igual porque la había llevado allí por su salud. Pero ahora que iba a pasar más rato por allí más valía que la diera una buena imagen. Después de aquel momento que había pasado con ella la anterior mañana las esperanzas suyas de que entre él y Ally sucediera algo se habían disparado, para luego disiparse tras unas horas, y no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Colocó de nuevo un jarrón por decimotercera vez en aquel día, cuando oyó el timbre. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Las siete, la hora a la que había quedado con la castaña. Con precipitación guardó todo los productos de limpieza que había por todo la casa, y fue a recibirla a la puerta. Nada más verla su respiración se cortó, y comenzó a sentir sus palmas de las manos sudorosas. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Ally para que, llevara lo que llevara, pareciera una diosa? Hoy llevaba un simple vestido rosa con margaritas blancas contrastando el color del vestido, con un chaleco vaquero y unas simples sandalias con plataforma que la daban algunos centímetros de altura más. Su pelo, suelto y ondulado, caía por su espalda, en una cascada de ondas. Estaba perfecta. Antes de que quedara algo inquietante la manera en la que se había quedado mirando a su paciente, se adelantó a saludarla:

"Hola, Ally" la saludó, tragando saliva de manera ruidosa. Aquella chica tenía una facilidad increíble para ponerle nervioso, y hacerle sentirse sumamente inferior a ella. Nunca sería tan genial como ella.

"Hola Austin. Aquí estoy, como dije, para la consulta contigo, mi loquero." Aunque hubiera empleado un apodo despectivo respecto a su oficio, su corazón se detuvo cuando dijo "mi loquero." Su loquero. Sonaba bien. Le hacía sentir que era parte de su vida, de su alocada y desordenada vida de la que él debía encargarse de restablecer el orden que debería haber.

La indicó que pasara adentro, y él la siguió. Llegaron de nuevo al salón donde habían estado hacia un día, donde Ally se había sincerado por primera vez con él. Ally se dejó caer en el sillón, acomodándose. Austin se sentó con cuidado junto a ella en el mullido sillón. La cercanía en la que se encontraban le permitía oler el suave y a la vez embriagante olor del perfume de Ally, y eso le estaba dejando sin sentidos. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y recordando que aquella preciosa, atractiva, increíble (mejor dejaba de decir todo lo que pensaba de Ally) mujer tenía un marido, un borracho, en su casa esperándola y no quería meterla en más problemas.

"Cuéntame, Ally. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Dallas, cuando volviste a tu casa después de estar en mi casa?" decidió ir al grano, así se podrían centrar luego en cosas más banales.

"Bueno, verás…" Ally cerró los párpados para pensar con más claridad y no ver la cara de clara preocupación de Austin. Buscó las palabras correctas para decirle esto sin que se alarmara, pues si algo había aprendido de las múltiples charlas que había tenido con el rubio era que le enfurecía la manera en la que Dallas la trataba, aunque para ella fuera totalmente normal. "¿Tienes un poco de alcohol?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido totalmente a Austin, pero se apañó para asentir lentamente. Tenía una botella de ron que Dez le había regalado cuando cumplió dieciocho años, para que lo celebrara con una buena borrachera. Él, siguiendo su hábito de no beber nada con alcohol, la guardó con cuidado en el fondo del armario por si la iba a necesitar en algún momento. Aparentemente había llegado la hora de descorchar la botella. Aunque no debería darla ningún estimulante del tipo de alcohol, la había visto tan pérdida y agotada que no pudo evitar cumplir sus deseos. Sacó la botella y un vaso, y volvió al salón. Ally estaba recostada contra el sillón, con cara de agotamiento y sufrimiento. Austin no soportaba verla así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel bastardo de Dallas con ella? Si no fuera porque le pagaban por salvar matrimonios, él ya habría denunciado a la policía este caso. Ally, nada más verle entrar, se incorporó a duras penas y con su suave voz le preguntó:

"¿Crees que va a servir de algo salvar nuestro matrimonio?" Austin casi deja caer la botella al suelo de la sorpresa que se había llevado al oír la pregunta. ¿De verdad se lo estaba preguntando? Porque era ella la que había insistido en contar con sus servicios para rescatar aquel desastroso matrimonio… "Me refiero, parece que tan sólo soy yo la que se preocupa por él, ¿no? Soy la única que viene aquí a ver qué se puede hacer, la que recuerda nuestra fecha de matrimonio…" en este momento Ally se había levantado y se había encarado a Austin.

El rubio, todavía sin saber que se había apoderado de la castaña, no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse echando hacia atrás, mientras Ally seguía avanzando y gritando todo tipo de palabras, que al final dejaron de tener sentido y se convirtieron en sollozos desesperados. Austin siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda dio con la pared rugosa del salón. Ally chocó contra él, pues la tristeza la había cegado y no había sido capaz de detenerse a tiempo. En ese momento, comenzó a llorar. Lagrimones recorrían su rostro, en un intento de demostrar al desesperación que por dentro al carcomía. Austin no pudo evitarlo, he hizo el gesto más humano de todos. La envolvió con sus brazos, y la acunó. Puede que luego él se ganara un bofetón después de esto, pero el instinto que lo había empujado a defenderla de todo problema y protegerla era demasiado fuerte.

"Shh… Todo va a salir bien, Ally. Lo sé. Yo intentaré todo lo que está en mi poder para arreglar esto." La susurró al oído.

Ally se estremeció al sentir la pausada voz del psicólogo en su oído y la caricia de su aliento en su rostro. Aún así, le gustó la sensación que esto le proporcionaba. En sus brazos volvió a experimentar un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no recorría su cuerpo, la protección y cuidado. Y esto la hacía sentir tan bien… No queriendo abandonar sus fuertes brazos, correspondió a su abrazo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello con cierto esfuerzo. Era muy alto. Reposó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y dejo que la tristeza se fuera de ella. Austin, sin embargo, se encontraba en una marea de sentimientos que se abalanzaba sobre él. Confusión, porque Ally no le había pegado cuando la abrazó y porque correspondió a su abrazo, y una alegría inmensa por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Cuando se separaron, sus miradas se cruzaron. Bucearon en la mirada del otro durante unos instantes, hasta que Ally rompió aquel momento hablando.

"¿Has traído el alcohol?" Austin asintió, señalando la botella de ron que había depositado en la mesa de centro antes del ataque de Ally. "¿Sin abrir?" preguntó maravillada al coger la botella. "Menudo festín nos vamos a pegar aquí…"

"Yo no bebo." dijo Austin. Ally le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad. "¿Qué? ¡El alcohol no es sano!"

"De vez en cuando no está mal… Te alegra el día, incluso. Deberías probar algún día. Después de todo, tienes más de dieciocho, no me puedo creer que no hayas experimentado con el alcohol todavía." comentó Ally.

"¡Oye! No todo el mundo tenemos tiempo para festejar." respondió Austin, sintiéndose ofendido. "Además, nunca nadie me invitó a ninguna fiesta, ¿cómo quieres que aprenda a divertirme?"

Se escuchó una carcajada. Austin miró a Ally sorprendido para encontrársela riendo a carcajada limpia. Su risa cristalina invadió toda la sala. Austin no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella chica era una montaña rusa de emociones. Lo mismo te la encontrabas riendo que al segundo después llorando. Al final cuando dejó de reír, lo miró intentado mantener una mueca seria.

"¿Nadie te invitó a una fiesta en el instituto, ni en la universidad?" Austin negó, sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Era de eso de lo que se estaba riendo, de su escasa vida social? Ally rompió en más carcajadas, hasta que logró serenarse. "Lo siento, lo siento" respondió ante la mirada triste de Austin. Entonces pareció ocurrírsela algo, por la manera en que su rostro se iluminó en aquel momento. "Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te demuestre como divertirte." dijo ahogando otra carcajada.

Con esto salió con paso decidido de la casa del chico. Austin la siguió gritando:

"¿Adónde vas? Todavía no me has contando nada de lo que teníamos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?" aceleró el paso al ver como la castaña se iba de su casa.

"Tranquilo, sígueme." la mirada extrañada de Austin la hizo volverse para aclararle lo que iba a hacer. "Vamos a traerte un poco de juventud y diversión antes de que tengas cincuenta años y sea demasiado tarde. Nos vamos al bar." dicho esto, siguió hacia delante.

Austin no pudo evitar suspirar, exasperado. Aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco, y lo peor es que él no era capaz de controlarse.

Llegaron al bar donde quedaba habitualmente con Dez. El anciano que solía atender en la barra le dirigió una mirada intentando decirle "así que otra vez con la chica, ¿eh?" Austin se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba que el sonrojo se volviera a extender por su rostro ante la mirada sugerente del anciano. Ally, ajena a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que había en la barra.

"Por favor, dos licores de avellana, gracias." pidió Ally, dando un golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención del camarero.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha, al igual que Austin. El chico se sentó junto a Ally, a la par que les servía el vaso de licor delante de él.

"¿Por qué has pedido dos vasos? Sólo eres tú la que vas a beber…" ante la mirada de obviedad de Ally, Austin se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía. "¿Quieres que beba?" Ally asintió fervientemente. Austin comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No quería defraudarla, pero él nunca bebía. "No beb…"

"Austin, tienes que aprender a vivir un poco. Y eso implica experimentar. Y te prometo que sólo será un vaso, y te contaré todo lo que sepa de mi día. Pero para ello tienes que beberte el vaso." Ally le estaba proponiendo un trato. Austin, tentando por saber como la había ido el día a Ally y viendo que no había otra salida, cogió el vaso, resignado.

"Vale, pero sólo uno."

Él no sabía bien por qué camino le iba a llevar probar aquella experiencia… Porque lo que ocurriría después estaría muy pero que muy relacionado a una botella.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara la historia! ¡Gracias a los 886 lectores, sois geniales! Gracias por comentar a: Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias. ¡Lo sé! Yo todavía no me puedo creer que Ross me señalara a mí entre tanta multitud, todavía estoy emocionada. ¡Gracias por comentar!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Si te gustó como Ally se acerca a Austin en el capítulo anterior, no me quiero imaginar cómo te sentara ver lo que pasa en este. Tranquila. Estoy segura de que algún día podrás ir a un concierto de R5, ahora es más fácil dado que están haciendo un tour mundial. ¡Un saludo!) A Anaarcalis (¡Hola! No sabes lo que me alegra ver tus comentarios, ¡eres todo entusiasmo! Tranquila, la relación entre Ally y Austin está poco a poco tomando forma… tan sólo espera y verás. ;) Jejeje… No eres la única que desea que escriba 1000 historias, yo también quiero, lo que pasa es que voy muy despacio escribiendo por falta de tiempo. ¿Sabes? Todavía me cuesta asimilar que hay gente a la que le gusta como escribo. ¡Gracias por comentar!) Y a Anaarcalia (¡Hola! Espero que se te acabe el sufrimiento de ver como Ally no se fija en Austin, escribí este capítulo para iniciar un poco su relación. ¡Ay, es increíble que tenga fans! Es difícil de creer, pero estoy muy agradecida de gente como tú que sigue mi historia. ¡Sí, algún día publicaré un libro! Básicamente es mi sueño pendiente…) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	8. Chapter 8: La desesperación

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 8: La desesperación.

Sentir como el alcohol se deslizaba por su garganta, abrasándola, despertándole tantos sentimientos que nunca creyó que una bebida sería capaz de crear en él… así es como se sintió Austin al dar el primer sorbo a su bebida. La adrenalina que generaba la sustancia en él habría sido bastante para que hiciera la mayor locura ahí mismo sin dudar un solo instante. Digamos que Austin, al no haber bebido nunca, le sentó peor el primer trago.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Ally, con una sonrisa en el rostro tras ver como el psicólogo había cumplido su palabra.

"Buff…" resopló Austin, todavía asimilando el sabor del alcohol, que le había dejado la garganta insensible. "Creo que por hoy ya es bastante… Sólo he tomado un sorbo y ya me duele la cabeza."

Ally puso los ojos en blanco. Austin, para tener veintisiete años, era la persona que menos experiencias había tenido en toda su vida, y ya había concluido más de un quinto de su vida… Para demostrarle que no le iba a pasar nada si se acababa el pequeño vaso, le miró fijamente a los ojos. Cuando acaparó su atención, cogió el vaso, y con decisión, se lo bebió de un sorbo. Austin fue a detenerla, pero fue muy lenta.

"¿Ves? No pasa nada, y te reactiva, te hace sentir más vivo." dijo Ally, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al alcohol. "Vamos, Austin. Por una vez no seas el soso psicólogo que vive encerrado en su despacho. Eres joven."

"No soy un soso." afirmó Austin, bastante ofendido.

"Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes con acabarte el vaso?" le preguntó Ally, con una mirada divertida.

Austin resopló, dándola la razón. No quería quedar como un soso delante de Ally, por lo que volvió a tomar el vaso y bebió el contenido que quedaba en él. Sintió el líquido bajar por su garganta. Pero esta vez no le abrasaba la garganta, no. Era confortante, le hacía sentir vivo, más vivo que nunca. Todas sus penas, la mayoría relacionadas con la preciosa mujer que se situaba junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando la sensación maravillosa desapareció, la dirigió una mirada, que no pudo sostener demasiado, pues sus castaños ojos siempre lograban hacerlo sonrojar cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

"Me parece que alguien me debe una explicación de su día…"

Tras media hora en el bar, Ally ya había contado a Austin todo lo que sabía, que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por asimilarlo todo, dado que el alcohol había entorpecido su cerebro y le costaba recopilar toda la información que Ally le estaba contando. Una parte de él estaba bastante indignada por como Dallas trataba a Ally, le parecía increíble que hubiera alguien capaz de tratar así a una mujer. Pero, otra parte de él algo más instintiva, estaba celoso, pues aparentemente después de su discusión con Dallas, Ally y él tuvieron lío… Y Ally no se había cortado nada a la hora de describir todo lo que sucedió con bastantes detalles. Austin intentó que no se notara demasiado como los celos le estaban volviendo loco, pero ya no sabía ni en que pensar para distraerse de esos sentimientos que sin lugar a dudas tendrían que haber desaparecido ya.

"¿Austin? ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas diez minutos murmurando y observando al techo…" le preguntó Ally, interrumpiendo su monólogo sobre como la fue ayer.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Austin, saliendo de su trance. La verdad, estaba en ese estado porque no encontraba manera de dejar de sentir los celos carcomiéndole por dentro, y le fastidiaba demasiado no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Pero eso no era lo que iba a decir a Ally, claro. "Nah, no es nada. El alcohol, que me mareo un poco."

"Ah, eso es habitual la primera vez que bebes. Tan sólo tienes que mirar las líneas de la palma de tu mano, eso evitará que te marees. [1]" le aconsejó Ally, dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión. "Bueno, como te iba diciendo…"

Austin miró la palma de su mano, aunque en realidad se sintiera de todo menos mareado. Era lo único que le quedaba para evitar lucir su rostro que relucía con furia. Después de otros quince minutos de charla de Ally, Austin se sintió obligado a hablar. Si seguía hablando de cuantas veces Dallas la había besado para pedirla disculpas, Austin iba a reventar, y acabaría pegando un puñetazo a la cosa más cercana.

"Ally, y tú no consideras, no sé…" tomó aire. Tenía que decirlo de la manera más sutil, no quería ofender a nadie. "No sé… ¿cómo que Dallas te utiliza un poco para sus intereses?"

"¡Qué va!" exclamó Ally, sin sentirse ofendida en absoluto. "No es eso. Verás, el pobre tiene una gran adicción al alcohol, por eso nunca mide sus reacciones. Pero estoy segura que algún día logrará superarla y seremos una feliz familia."

"¿Queréis formar una familia?"

"¡Qué dices! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan locas?" preguntó Ally, dirigiéndole una mirada horrorizada.

Austin se quedó mirando fijamente a Ally. Esa chica tenía algún problema de bipolaridad, sino no tenía ninguna lógica lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó nota de revisar todo la información que tenía de Ally para determinar que la sucedía… Eso o estaba demasiado estresada por la situación con Dallas y ya no sabía ni que decía.

"Esto, Ally…" necesitaba preguntarla una cosa más para asegurarse de su bipolaridad, cuando el anciano que se encargaba de la barra del bar volvió a aparecer. Se había ido hacia unas horas para darles cierta intimidad.

"Lo lamento mucho, pareja, pero son las diez de la noche y tengo que cerrar el local." les informó amablemente el anciano.

Ally y Austin se levantaron de los asientos donde se había acomodado. No querían causarle molestias al hombre. Se pusieron sus abrigos. Ya se encontraban saliendo por la puerta del bar cuando Ally se volvió hacia el hombre, que se encontraba limpiando la barra del bar con un trapo.

"Pero no se equivoque, este soso y yo no somos pareja." le dijo al anciano, mientras dirigía una mirada socarrona a Austin. "Sólo amigos."

Austin no soportaba oírla decir eso. Le hacía sentir que nunca lograría ser algo más para ella, y eso le entristecía. No quería oír más de lo que iba a decir Ally al hombre, por lo que salió afuera, al aire fresco de la calle. Se agradecía un poco como el frescor del viento le golpeaba en el rostro, despejándolo un poco. Ally salió unos segundos después, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

"Ya ves… Cuando le dije eso al camarero, y tú te fuiste, él me contestó que no creyera que iba a estar mucho tiempo sin ser tu pareja…" su diálogo se vio interrumpido por otra ronda de carcajadas, que la estaban dejando sin aire. "Porque… porque… ¡Decía que tú estabas loco por mí!" justo después continuó riendo.

Austin levantó la cabeza de mirar a Ally para fulminar con la mirada al camarero, que seguía en el mismo sitio que donde le habían dejado. Este, al sentir la mirada penetrante de Austin, le guiñó un ojo, señalando a la castaña. Austin no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. En serio, la situación tan sólo podía ir a mejor. Delante suyo, Ally, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia de sus sentimientos, y a sus espaldas se encontraba un camarero que se entrometía en su vida amorosa más frecuentemente que su madre. Estaba a punto de entrar en el bar para decirle un par de cosas al anciano, cuando Ally continuó hablando:

"Y yo le dije… le dije: ni aún comprándome todo el oro del mundo saldría con él…. Tengo a Dallas, que es mi alegría…" y siguió riéndose, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Austin tan sólo deseó que lo que estaba hablando era el alcohol, pues Ally había ido tomando un par de vasos más de licor de avellanas mientras le contaba cómo le había ido el día. Pero sabía que lo que ahora estaba hablando era el corazón de ella. Ally, sin darse cuenta de que con sus palabras acababa de destrozar el corazón de él, comenzó a despedirse.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, Austin. Probablemente Dallas ya habrá vuelto de su copa de la tarde, y necesitará alguna ayuda. Un placer hablar contigo. ¿Vamos a volver a quedar?" Ally le dirigió una mirada que Austin no supo identificar dado a que estaba demasiado triste. Pero si su parte irracional no se hubiera impuesto a su parte racional se habría percatado que aquella mirada le quería decir que no podía esperar a volver a verle, aunque Ally jamás lo reconocería.

"Vale, ¿qué tal… dentro de dos días? A la misma hora en mi piso." le propuso Austin.

"Um… ¿No te vendría mejor mañana? Es que…" Ally, con su mente aletargada por el alcohol, buscó una excusa para explicar porque quería quedar antes con aquel hombre. "A lo mejor Dallas tiene planes para el domingo, ya sabes…"

"Claro. Tú ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema, no es como si tuviera vida social." contestó Austin, bromeando en la última parte para alegrase a sí mismo.

"Vale, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en tu casa. A leer a tu casa, empollón." se despidió Ally, siguiendo con la broma que había iniciado él.

Austin vio como Ally se alejaba de él, con paso apresurado. No se movió hasta que no dejó de escuchar el golpeteo de sus tacones contra la acera. Entonces, con un largo suspiro, volvió a su casa.

Nada más llegar a su casa, paró delante del espejo del baño. ¿Qué tenía Dallas que no tenía él? Vio en el espejo a un joven de veintisiete años, con los hombros hundidos debido a las responsabilidades que había asumido antes de tiempo. Como había comenzado a trabajar antes de tiempo, no había tenido tiempo de practicar ningún tipo de deporte, por lo que sus músculos no estaban especialmente trabajados. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos debido a las lágrimas que había contenido, y su pelo rubio estaba desordenado en toda las direcciones. En resumen, era un desastre. Para mejorar todo aún más, tenía el rostro todavía demasiado aniñado. Desde luego, ya no tenía ninguna duda de porque Ally no querría tener nada que ver con él. Aún más deprimido, se fue del baño. Se cambió en un cómodo pijama y se dejó caer en la cama, agotado. Intentó dormir, pero no dio resultado. Al final se quedó tirado en la cama, despierto, mirando al techo, buscando algún sentido a su vida. Porque nunca se había encontrado más desorientado, y toda la culpa la tenía una castaña que conocía desde hacía un tiempo demasiado bien.

_[1] Esto es cierto. Si te mareas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es mirar a la palma de tu mano, te dejarás de marear. Es una técnica que usamos en clase de baile lírico cuando hemos dado demasiadas vueltas. _

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia! ¡Madre mía, ya somos más de 1000 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Biflo (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Jejeje… Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que este no te deje demasiado triste. Lo mejor está por llegar. Tranquila, algún día conocerás a R5, de eso estoy segura. ¡Adiós!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¡Se te echaba de menos entre mis comentarios! Me preocupaba ver que no comentabas… ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que ya no te duelan los brazos y estés muchísimo mejor. El concierto de R5 fue I.N.C.R.E.Í.B.L.E. En serio, fue lo mejor. ¡Son mucho mejor en directo! Tranquila, se van a pasar por Latinoamérica, lo dijo Riker. Comentó en Twitter que ya estaban planificando las fechas para pasarse por allí. ¡Así que a lo mejor sí que puedes conocerles! Cambiando de tema, no te rindas respecto a la escritura. Para escribir bien tienes que escribir muchísimo para ir perfeccionando la técnica, nadie nace sabiendo. Por cierto, tú ya sabes que me encantan tus imágenes, me encanta ponerlas de imagen representativa para la historia porque son lo mejor. En serio. El libro Bajo la misma estrella tenía intención de leerlo, he oído muy buenos comentarios de él. Si algún día llego a publicar un libro, te puedo asegurar que serás de las primeras en enterarte, a parte de mi familia. Por cierto, me alegro que te guste como está yendo la historia. Creí que habías dejado de comentar porque no te gustaba. Muchos besos y abrazos, y ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial domingo.) Gracias también a todo aquel que puso en favoritos mi historia y la siguió, que todavía no lo he dicho: Candy Lof, Melisa Mayte, zendayagomez y girldelena. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	9. Chapter 9: La novedad

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 9: La novedad

Austin se levantó al día siguiente con la misma tristeza que lo había perseguido durante toda aquella noche. Se incorporó sin ganas, y fue a darse una ducha, necesitaba relajarse de alguna manera. Se había pasado toda la noche en vela, sin lograr conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera. Sobre las dos de la madrugada fue cuando se resignó y comenzó a analizar todos los apuntes que tenía de la relación entre Dallas y Ally, pero al final quedó absorto admirando la belleza que irradiaba la foto que le había entregado Ally para que completara su ficha de cliente. Desde luego, había pasado noches mejores. Fue a desayunar, pero no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, por lo que pasó de largo de la cocina y fue directamente a prepararse para otro largo día de trabajo.

Eran la una del mediodía, y Austin había decidido quedar con Dez en su bar de siempre. Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo. Mientras esperaba a que llegara el pelirrojo, Austin pidió un café para él. Aunque ya el día estuviera tan avanzado, él sentía que no acababa de despertar, por eso pidió el café. Justo acababan de dejar el café en la barra cuando el pelirrojo entró en el bar apresuradamente.

"¡Hola colega!" al acercarse a Austin y ver las ojeras que presentaba no pudo evitar echarse para atrás con cierto horror. "¿Qué te ha pasado, tío?"

"¿Tan mal estoy?" preguntó Austin. Esa mañana cuando se había mirado en el espejo él no se había visto tan mal. Bueno, tal vez era que iba demasiado dormido.

"¿Qué si tan mal estás?" le replicó Dez, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero de la entrada. Se sentó en la banqueta más cercana a la del rubio. "Amigo, parece que te han sacado de una película de muertos vivientes. Entre las ojeras y los ojos rojos…"

Austin decidió no contestar a la provocación de Dez. No estaba de muy buen humor. Se limitó a suspirar y tomó un sorbo de su café. ¡Puaj! El café estaba como el día, bastante amargo. Pero no le quedaba fuerza para pedir otro azucarillo, por lo que siguió bebiendo el amargo líquido. Dez, al ver el estado de melancolía de su amigo, se comenzó a preocupar.

"En serio, ¿qué te pasa Austin?" Austin fue a dar una respuesta, cuando Dez pareció tener una idea fugaz, y le cortó. "¡¿Es por una chica?!" Austin asintió, sin molestarse en dar otra respuesta. "¿Es por Ally?" otro seco asentimiento. "Guau, te está llevando por el camino de la amargura, ¿eh?"

"No lo jures. No sé ni que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco. Quiero dejar de sentir lo que siento, pero… no puedo." tomó aire. "Hay días que deseo pillarla, pegarla contra la pared y besarla como si no hubiera mañana, pero hay otros que… que querría dejar de sentir esto. Nunca me ha pasado con ninguna paciente, y he tratado con muchas…"

"Austin, eres psicólogo, ¿no?" el aludido levantó la cabeza de mirar su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada extrañada, sin saber adónde llevaba todo eso. "Entonces me temo que deberías saber que los sentimientos son algo muy difícil de reprimir. ¿Por qué te crees que se hacen películas enteras de un romance? Porque el amor es uno de los sentimientos más imprevisibles, y de los que más reacciones son capaces de crear."

"Pero… no lo entiendes, Dez. Yo no la gusto. Nada. Está locamente enamorada por ese tal Dallas."

"Pues deberías probar a forzar eso un poco, ¿no crees?" Austin iba a preguntar que a qué se refería con eso, pero al camarero le pareció oportuno acercarse a pedir el pedido de Dez. "Una cerveza pinta, gracias."

Austin comenzó a pensar. Dio un par de sorbos al café. Desde luego, en el campo del amor él era bastante inexperto. Por eso había recurrido a Dez. Pero con esos consejos no le estaba ayudando para nada. Desde luego que si con forzarlo se refería a flirtear, lo llevaba claro. Él jamás sería capaz de tontear con una chica. Le costaba ya cuando sabía que la chica estaba soltera, imagínate cuando la mujer estaba casada. Encima quedaría como un pervertido… Sintiendo que sus propios pensamientos le iban a ahogar, preguntó a Dez, nervioso:

"¿A qué te refieres con "forzarlo"?"

"No, no me refiero a flirtear con la chica, Austin. No. Ya te he visto hacer eso, y te puedo asegurar que das pena. Conseguiste hacer huir a una chica de la universidad en menos tiempo que en lo que tardaste en saludarla." soltó una carcajada ante el viejo recuerdo. Austin lo fulminó con la mirada. No es que fuera de sus recuerdos favoritos. "Simplemente sé tú, tu obvia e inocente persona. Con eso creo que podría forzar cualquier situación." Austin le miró otra vez, esta vez con incomprensión en su mirada. "Tranquilo, Austin, lo comprenderás cuando llegué el momento. Entonces me darás las gracias. Y ahora, hablemos algo que te alegre."

Y dejaron el tema por unos minutos, comenzando a hablar de cosas banales, como la nueva película que Dez había comenzado a rodar hacia unos meses.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y en media hora había quedado con Ally. Austin comenzó a apartar rápidamente todos los apuntes y esquemas que había hecho sobre Ally y Dallas. Acto seguido comenzó a limpiar el polvo. Cuando había acabado estaba lleno de polvo y pelusas. No podía recibir así a Ally. Miró el reloj. Diez minutos para que llegara la castaña. Quizá si se daba prisa… Corriendo fue al baño a darse una ducha. Suspiró de puro alivio al salir sin que llamaran al timbre. Pero su suerte no duró demasiado cuando oyó llamar al timbre. Apresuradamente, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, y esprintó hasta la puerta, para abrir la puerta. Como supuso, era Ally. La castaña le esperaba zapateando en el suelo, pues la había hecho esperar un poco. Sonrió al encontrar a Austin con el pelo mojado y las prendas de ropa colocada de cada manera.

"Vaya, parece que alguien tuvo compañía en la ducha…" fue su saludo, haciendo referencia a su pelo despeinado y sus ropas mal colocadas.

"Eh… no… n-no…" tartamudeó Austin. ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué siempre se ponía nervioso cuando Ally estaba cerca de él? Aunque seguramente cualquiera se pondría nervioso con tanta perfección acumulada en una sola persona. Llevaba una falda de tubo azul celeste que la abrazaba todas sus curvas, con un top blanco y unas sandalias doradas. Ally soltó una carcajada disimulada. "Pa-pasa."

Ally entró en la casa, ya tan familiar para ella. Austin fue detrás de ella, dando traspiés, dado que sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados analizando cada centímetro de Ally como para fijarse en donde debía apoyar sus pies. Ally, delante suyo, iba decidida al salón, sin fijarse en el suelo, lo cual fue un despiste, pues Austin había dejado por el suelo uno de sus múltiples libros sobre psicología en el suelo. Ally tropezó. Cerró los ojos, esperando el fuerte golpe con el suelo, pero este no llegó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los enormes ojos castaños de Austin. No pudo evitarlo, la fue imposible retirar su mirada. Ambos quedaron sumergidos en la mirada del otro. Austin sintió como su respiración se volvió entrecortada y errática, culpa de la cercanía de la castaña. En cambio, Ally se relajó por primera vez en todo el día. Austin era el único capaz de provocar aquella sensación de calma en ella. Ni tan siquiera Dallas cuando no estaba en su mundo alcohólico la había hecho sentir eso. Fue un momento en el que el mundo se evaporó a su lado. Pero enseguida les tocó volver a la cruda realidad cuando Austin recordó que aquella mujer no era suya. Con cuidado la ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien? Siento haber dejado el libro en el suelo… he tenido un día muy ocupado lleno de consultas, casi no he tenido tiempo de poner orden aquí…" se disculpó el rubio.

"No pasa nada. Debería haber mirado por donde iba." dijo Ally, quitando hierro al asunto.

Sin más volvieron a entrar en el salón. Ally se tiró en el sofá, y Austin se sentó junto a ella. Sus brazos rozaron una vez y la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo le hizo sentir que estaba flotando por encima del suelo.

"Ay… estos zapatos me están matando. ¿No te molesta si me quito los zapatos, no?" Austin negó. Ally se quitó rápidamente las plataformas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. "Bien, ¿comenzamos con mi día?" le preguntó con aire divertido. Austin asintió, maravillado ante lo rápido que Ally se había abierto a él.

El día de Ally resultó ser bastante similar al día anterior, salvo que Dallas la había vuelto a pegar. Evitó comentar nada, porque Ally ya sabía que opinaba él de que Dallas la pegara.

"Mira." le pidió Ally. "Me duele muchísimo."

Se subió la falda muchísimo, mostrando prácticamente toda la pierna. En su muslo mostraba un gran moratón que abarcaba prácticamente todo el muslo. Austin acarició el muslo de Ally con suavidad, viendo que otros golpes tenía por sus piernas.

"No me puedo creer que dejes que Dallas te haga esto. Eres una mujer fantástica, no te mereces tales tratos." comentó Austin, triste.

"Yo le quiero, Austin, yo le quiero. Sé que esto no es él. Es el alcohol." afirmó Ally, convencida. "Sino no me merecería la pena que viniera aquí a estas sesiones." Ally sabía que había más motivos por los que acudía allí, a aquellas citas, pero todavía estaba pensando si cuadraban del todo con los motivos que tenía de salvar su matrimonio con Dallas.

Austin había dejado de oír hacia unos minutos lo que Ally estaba diciendo, pues sus ojos y sentidos sólo estaban disponibles para las largas piernas de Ally. Ahora que estaba con la falda arremangada tenía una visión perfecta de ellas, y quizá de algo más. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero rubor. Su mano, inconscientemente, no había podido dejar de acariciar el suave muslo de Ally, aunque ya no sabía si era por el motivo anterior, apaciguar su dolor. Ally se dio también cuenta de lo que Austin estaba haciendo, pero no le dijo nada. Se sentía demasiado bien, su suave mano rozando su piel. Era agradable, no había motivo para que la apartara. Fue Austin otra vez el que frenó su mano, pues las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran demasiado fuertes para que su frágil corazón ya maltratado las resistiera un segundo más. Apartó la mano, azorado, y sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada a Ally. Ally estaba ajena a todo esto, pues todavía estaba rememorando el sentimiento que Austin la producía cuando la tocaba. Estaba confusa, muy pero que muy confusa. Aunque yo os puedo asegurar que no estaba más confundida que el chico que se encontraba a su lado. Y por muy raro que os parezca, la cosa complicada sólo acababa de comenzar, algo que les era ajeno a la pareja sentada en el sofá.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya somos más de 1230 lectores! ¡Sois increíbles! También muchas gracias a todo aquel que comentó: a Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, y tranquila, algo va a ocurrir que hará cambiar la actitud de Ally. Si no te has fijado, ya ha cambiado. Un poco, muy poco, pero se aprecia. De nuevo, gracias por comentar.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Si, claro que me enteré de que Ross ganó los KCA! Estuve votando como una loca… Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Un saludo!) A Anaarcalis (¡Hola! No sé que es más divertido, si como vives la historia o como te encuentras en un sinvivir por la escasa atención que Ally presta a Austin. Tranquila, eso va a cambiar en muy poco tiempo, ya verás. Te va a encantar. Muchos besos.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Me alegro de que te gustara la historia! ¡Bah, no va a durar mucho el Dallas abusivo! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Abrazos virtuales!) Y a Biflo (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por decir que soy tu autora de fanfics preferida! Todavía no me lo puedo creer… Espero que no te decepcionara el capítulo. Ya, Austin será por siempre el empollón de Ally, lo crea o no… ¡Un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	10. Chapter 10: El consuelo

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 10: El consuelo.

Ally volvió a su casa con la cabeza llena de dudas, que no la permitían centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, que se suponía que era llegar a su casa sana y salva. Austin y ella se habían quedado un rato más en su casa. Habían hablado de un montón de temas, y ya cuando los silencios superaban en tiempo a las palabras, Ally decidió que había sido hora de marcharse de allí. Austin se había ofrecido voluntario a acompañarla a su casa, pues ya había anochecido, y no quería que la pasara nada. Ally había declinado la oferta educadamente, no porque no quisiera ir con él, sino porque necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Para su desgracia, el tiempo a solas acabó demasiado pronto, pues enseguida divisó la línea de chalets donde vivía con Dallas. Cuando alcanzó al número de su casa, pasó sin problemas, dado que no estaba cerrada con llave. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Habrían atacado a Dallas algunos ladrones? Intentando eliminar estos terrores de su mente, pasó rápidamente por los pasillos de su casa, hasta llegar a la planta de arriba, donde se ubicaba su dormitorio. Su miedo volvió cuando oyó ruidos procedentes de su habitación. Con sigilo, no fuera a ser que fueran atacantes y si la oían fueran a por ella, dio las luces del pasillo, aportando cierta luz necesaria para no tropezarse. Para su sorpresa, casi se tropieza con algo. Qué raro… había jurado que no había nada en el suelo. Miró a sus pies para ver con que se había tropezado, para encontrarse enganchada a su tacón ropa interior femenina. Sus sospechas se dispararon al oír el retumbar del colchón de su habitación y los jadeos. El miedo sustituido por la furia fue lo que la ayudó a entrar como una trompa en su habitación. Lo que vio se quedaría para siempre grabado en su memoria. El dolor, la furia… una marea de sentimientos se aferró a su corazón, sin permitirla reaccionar de ninguna manera. Cuando consiguió hablar, las palabras salieron de una forma precipitada por su garganta:

"Dallas… cómo…" se estaba comenzando a sentir como Austin cuando tartamudeaba como un tonto por cualquier cosa. "¡No me lo puedo creer!" gritó, desesperada, diciendo algo lógico por primera vez.

El hombre, dándose por primera vez cuenta de la presencia de su mujer, se incorporó de besar con pasión a la chica que se encontraba debajo de las sábanas con él. Osó levantar la mirada y mirarla fijamente a Ally, que se encontraba en un estado difícil de describir. Todos los sentimientos que se habían quedado encerrados dentro de ella estaban queriendo ser liberados, y no habían encontrado otro modo que mediante lágrimas. Grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de porcelana de Ally. Al fin, Dallas rompió el silencio con unas huecas palabras, carentes de significado en ese momento:

"Ally, te prometo que no es lo que aparenta…"

"¿Ah, no? Entonces, dime que aparenta, por favor." de repente su sentido del humor sarcástico tuvo que aparecer.

Ante estas palabras Dallas no supo que contestar. La chica que se encontraba implicada en el problema, sintiéndose bastante incómoda en aquel momento, optó por irse de allí:

"Creo que debería irme…" dijo, a la par que se incorporaba sin más reparos, a pesar de no llevar ropa con ella. Sin dudarlo un instante, cogió la bata lila de Ally para cubrirse y salió de allí, apartando con cuidado a Ally de su camino.

En la habitación quedaron solos Ally y Dallas. Ally se acercó a Dallas, encarándole.

"Dallas, lo siento mucho, pero hasta aquí llegó el recorrido que nuestro caminos harán juntos, ¿entiendes? Me cansé de ayudarte a pasar tus borracheras, a ayudarte con tu adicción, de estar contigo pasara lo que pasara… Se acabó." sentenció Ally.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su marido, cogió la mochila más cercana y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa y sus enseres que tenía en el baño contiguo a la habitación. Dallas se levantó e intentó frenarla.

"No, espera, Ally, podemos arreglarlo… Te prometo que esta será la última vez que pasará…"

"O sea, que esto no sólo ha sucedido una vez, has traído más veces a mujeres a nuestra casa… oh… me llego a enterar antes y ya me habría ido yo de aquí…" replicó Ally. Esto le dio más alicientes para guardar sus últimas pertenencias más rápido.

Cerró con dedos temblorosos la cremallera, debido a la furia y la ira que fluía por sus venas como veneno. Se cargó la mochila a la espalda. Dallas intentó retenerla allí, murmurando torpes excusas. Viendo que Ally se marchaba sin más remedio, la agarró sin muchos miramientos y tiró de ella.

"Tú no vas a ningún lugar, ¿me oyes?" Ally comenzó a forcejear para conseguir librarse de la mano de Dallas. "¿Ves por qué traigo a otras mujeres? Son mucho mejor que tú… dedican más tiempo a mí, no como tú, que te pasas todo el día en la calle, ignorándome… Vamos, tendría que ser un honor para ti que te pidiera que te quedaras aquí, porque no te mereces nada de lo que tienes, niñata ingrata." la espetó Dallas, mientras la oprimía con más fuerza las muñecas.

A la par que la fuerza que Dallas ejercía en las muñecas aumentaban, sus movimientos frenéticos por liberarse se hacían más frecuentes, buscando alguna manera de librarse y huir libre de allí. Al final, desesperada, viendo que de allí no podría salir, inclinó la cabeza y mordió con fuerza la muñeca de Dallas. Esto pilló por sorpresa al alcohólico, que con un grito de dolor soltó a la mujer, que aprovechó su oportunidad y se libró de él. Por si acaso se le ocurría perseguirla, le pegó una patada donde nunca debes pegar una patada a un hombre. Dallas, encogido de dolor, cayó al suelo, olvidándose por completo de Ally, tan sólo centrado en el terrible dolor que estaba experimentando. Corriendo, Ally bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle. Nunca la suave brisa nocturna fue tan bien recibida por Ally. Comenzó a caminar por las aceras iluminadas por las farolas para relajar su errática respiración, que salía en forma de jadeo. Una vez se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un grave problema. No tenía lugar donde pasar los días hasta que se aclarara el problema con Dallas. Allí en Miami no tenía amigos, ni familiares, pues se mudó con Dallas cuando se casaron, pues fue donde el hombre logró un empleo. Allí, en aquella ciudad, tan sólo conocía una persona, y la acababa de ver hacia menos de media hora… Austin. Pero, ¿la dejaría el rubio quedarse el rubio en su casa? Ya sabía que Austin estaba siempre allí para ella, ya le tenía considerado como un amigo más, porque era el único amigo que había tenido en años. Sin ver más soluciones posibles, pues merecía la pena intentarlo, cambió de dirección para ir a casa de Austin, con todas sus penas y desgracias.

Austin, mientras, se había ido a dormir, pues ya era medianoche. Se había pasado el resto de la noche pensando en Ally, tirado en el sofá. No había tenido ninguna gana de quedar con Dez, no quería salir de esos pensamientos en los que se había sumido profundamente. Porque por una vez no eran pensamientos tristes ni deprimentes, sino imágenes de unas horas antes, cuando habían estado tan cerca sentados en el sillón. Había visto aquella luz en sus ojos, aquella chispa de alegría que había conseguido que sus esperanzas que ya se había olvidado de ellas volvieran con más fuerzas. ¿Sería posible que gustara un poquito a Ally? Sólo un poquito, no estaba pidiendo nada más. Sólo que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos y ya no se sentiría como un bobo amando a alguien que jamás le amaría de la misma manera. Iba a sumergirse en el sueño cuando oyó el timbre de su casa. Creyó ser parte del sueño en el que estaba sumergiéndose cuando lo volvió a oír con más fuerza. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta a la par que se despertaba. Para su sorpresa, que no quiero decir su disgusto, encontró a Ally con una mochila a sus pies y la cara surcada por las lágrimas.

"¿Ally?" preguntó extrañado el psicólogo. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías haber ido a tu casa?"

No hubo respuesta alguna a las preguntas formuladas por Austin. Ally, con aquellas preguntas, había revivido todas las emociones que había sufrido cuando había estado en su casa. Esto había logrado que las lágrimas volvieran a aflorar de sus ojos, y se tiró contra Austin, buscando algo de consuelo. Le rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Allí se permitió descargar todas sus lágrimas y penas. Austin, todavía medio dormido, llegó a reaccionar por instintos, y rodeó a Ally con sus brazos, ofreciéndola su apoyo. Sintió como su camiseta se manchaba con sus lágrimas negras que cargaban su maquillaje. La acunó y arrulló, hasta que pareció que se había calmado algo. Una vez que los temblores dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo, Austin la retiró con delicadeza del hueco de su hombro y la obligó a mirarlo al rostro. Cuando sus ojos coincidieron Austin pudo sentir casi a la perfección el dolor que debía estar pasando Ally, pero no comprendió a que se debía:

"Ally, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó, ahora con la preocupación patente en su tono de voz.

"Dallas… Dallas… me ha sido infiel… Dallas… no me quiere ni ver…" contestó, entrecortadamente por los sollozos incontenibles que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Dicho esto, comenzó a sollozar y gemir sobre su terrible suerte. Austin volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Ally prosiguió sus llantos apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en su hombro. Austin la acarició el pelo, susurrándola palabras al oído sobre lo maravillosa que era. Eran palabras torpes y dulces, dichas a través de tartamudeos, pero para Ally fueron el mayor consuelo que pudiera haber encontrado, y nunca estuvo más agradecida de aquellas palabras motivadoras.

"Ally, no sufra-as… Eres alguien fant-ta-stico…" Austin agradeció que Ally no pudiera ver el sonrojo que se estaba produciendo en sus mejillas en ese momento, pues no habría sido capaz de explicarla porque le costaba decirle esto.

Porque lo que Ally no sabía era que para Austin era tan maravillosa que las palabras que existían en el mundo se quedaban cortas a la hora de describirla. Austin hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerse a tartamudear y hablar sin parar, pues el contacto que estaban teniendo entre Ally y él estaba durando mucho, que no es que se quejara. Se quedaron unos diez minutos así, en esta postura. Ally sintiéndose reconfortada por la cercanía y el cariño de Austin, y Austin sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Le extrañaba que Ally no pudiera escuchar su corazón. Mientras Ally sentía como sus problemas parecían menores tanto como Austin estuviera cerca de ella. Porque Austin, aunque Ally no lo supiera, sentía exactamente lo contrario con ella, y es que en cuanto ella estuviera cerca de él todos sus problemas de inseguridad y falta de confianza volvían a él, haciéndole sentir que volvía a ser ese chico de instituto incapaz de flirtear con ninguna chica. Aunque no le molestaba ser ese chico inseguro e incapaz de hablar si eso implicaba estar más rato con Ally, porque eso merecía totalmente la pena.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! (Sé que ha muchos os ha supuesto una alegría este capítulo, lo sé.) ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia! ¡Más de 1500 lectores! En serio, sois increíbles, por eso he decidido publicar otro capítulo esta semana, dado que tengo unos días libres. Gracias por comentar a: Biflo (¡Hola! Jejeje… me alegro de que te gusten tanto mis historias. Si, lo de Ally y Austin se puede llegar a denominar una relación… complicada. Pero oye, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día consigue ganarse el corazón de Ally. ¡A mí también me encanta Ross! Pero te dejo casarte con él, conmigo Ross no se querría casar de ninguna manera. Por cierto, es un placer para mi escribir esta historia, yo ya no sé si considerarla bella o no, pero es divertirlo escribirla. En serio, me cuesta asimilar cada vez que hay alguien que me diga que es mi fan… En serio, ¡gracias por leer mis historias! Besos.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Si, se podría decir que Ally estaba demasiado cegada como para darse cuenta de que no sólo era el alcohol el problema de Dallas. Me temo que en este capítulo se dará cuenta de ello. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un saludo!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Es genial que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este también te guste. Yo acabé agotada de votar a Ross para los KCA, y a la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté y miré los resultados casi me pega un infarto al ver que ganó. Es que donde yo vivo lo emitían sobre las tres de la madrugada, y no es que fuera una hora muy aceptable para quedarse despierta. Yo no grité, porque eran las ocho de la mañana y si grito despierto a toda mi casa. Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi fanfic, en serio, sois geniales los que seguís leyendo esto. ¡Adiós!) Una última cosa antes de que me despida. ¿Creéis que debería dejar de contestar a todos los comentarios al final del capítulo? Es que no sé si os resulta muy pesado… Decídmelo en los comentarios. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	11. Chapter 11: La necesidad

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, agradecimientos y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 11: La necesidad

Se quedaron un rato más así, en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose protegidos, en un mundo aparte del que se encontraban en ese momento. Cuando se separaron, se miraron en los ojos, intentado descifrar lo que el otro pudiera estar pensando en ese momento. Austin vio con más claridad que nunca la tristeza y soledad que rodeaba a la figura de Ally, y tuvo un deseo de lo más irracional de hacérselo pagar a Dallas, para que sufriera el mismo dolor que Ally estaba pasando en ese momento. Austin ya sabía que eso iba a acabar así, por supuesto, ¿sino que clase de psicólogo de pareja era él? Lo que pasaba es que se junto las ganas de no separarse nunca de la mujer con las ganas que Ally tenía de que su matrimonio funcionara a toda costa. Con lo cual, las circunstancias fueron las que les unieron, no ellos. Claro que no. Si no, él sería un ser muy egoísta por no ser capaz de salvar a un alma inocente del dolor de la traición. Sus propios pensamientos, abrumadores y a la par muy claros, parecían decirle lo mismo. Fue tu culpa. Y Austin lo sabía. Él podría haber evitado que Ally se encontrara ahora en sus brazos llorando, sólo hubiera tenido que negar su caso y haberles dicho que se divorciaran, dado que era demasiado obvio que eran una pareja demasiado dispar como para funcionar. La culpabilidad comenzó a corroerle el corazón. ¿Qué había hecho? Intentando interrumpir el rápido río de ideas que circulaba por su mente, Austin habló con voz tímida:

"Um… i-imagino que vendrás para quedarte a dormir, ¿no?" Ally asintió ligeramente, avergonzada. "Va-vale… Pa-pasa a mi habitación, yo dormiré en el salón." ante la mirada extrañada de Ally, Austin se explicó: "Es-esto es un piso bastan-tante pequeño, sólo hay una habitación."

"No, no hace falta, Austin Yo dormiré en el salón, no tengo problema en dormir en el sofá."

"Ni se-se te ocurra." negó Austin, intentado inyectar algo de seguridad y aplomo en esa frase. "¿Te has visto? Las-las marcas en los brazos… Tu-tu rostro cansa-sado… mereces un descanso en con-condiciones. Mi habitación está en la-la puerta de al fondo. Buenas no-noches, Ally"

Con ello Austin se marchó al salón dando traspiés, mientras Ally se dirigía a la habitación de Austin. Se encontró con una habitación bastante pequeña. Una cama individual se hallaba en el medio de la habitación de paredes naranjas. A un lado había una mesa repleta de papeles y libros de psicología. A los pies de la cama había una gran alfombra blanca, ocupando todo un lado de la habitación. La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, a pesar de ser invierno, lo cual hacia que se movieran los papeles de la mesa, pues estaba encima de esta. Ally cerró con cuidado la puerta y sintiendo el cansancio apoderándose de ella, se dejó caer en la cama ya deshecha. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Aspiró el olor. La fragancia de Austin, tan especial y que la hacía sentir tan protegida, invadía todas las sábanas de la cama. Esto hizo que se abrazara a la sábana con fuerzas, y envuelta en ella, dejó que el sueño le llevara lejos de ese mundo tan cruel.

Austin, en cambio, no pudo pegar ojo hasta que no fueron las cuatro de la madrugada, y fue porque su agotamiento superó a sus preocupaciones. No pudo quitarse de la cabeza que Ally estaba sufriendo todo esto por su culpa, y era algo que lo hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Claro, Ally y Dallas al fin habían roto, pero para nada él quería que su ruptura ocurriera de tal manera. Siempre deseó algo pacífico, de manera que nadie saliera dañado, y así todos salían beneficiados. Aparentemente para la felicidad de una persona se necesitaba destrozar la felicidad de otra. Se removió incómodo en el sofá, preguntándose cómo se estaría sintiendo en ese momento Ally. Jamás se había sentido más culpable en su vida.

Ally se levantó cuando sintió la luz del sol golpear en su rostro, despertándola de su letargo. Al principio se sintió desorientada cuando recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. La tristeza volvió a ella como una ola, llevándose toda la alegría de levantarse de un golpe. Intentando no sentirse más abatida de lo que ya lo estaba, miró a su alrededor. Era cierto lo que había estado rememorando. Austin la había dejado quedarse en su casa, en su misma habitación, y él estaba en el salón durmiendo. Eso lo podía intuir por el sonido de la leve respiración del psicólogo. Ally sintió la necesidad de algo de compañía. No soportaba más la tristeza que no paraba de invadirla. Necesitaba alguien que la abrazara y fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas, y la protegiera del mundo. Y conocía a alguien que actualmente dormía bajo el mismo techo y que podía realizar todo eso sin ningún problema. Se levantó de la cama precipitadamente, casi cayendo al suelo, pues estaba enredada entre las sábanas. Con torpes pies avanzó hasta llegar al salón, ya un lugar tan familiar para ella, donde había pasado los mejores momentos de los últimos meses, en compañía de aquel curioso rubio. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, sin querer despertarle asustándolo, pues quería despertarle ella misma. Para su suerte, el psicólogo era alguien de sueño pesado. Llegó hasta el sofá para encontrarse al rubio, durmiendo con una sonrisa tímida e inocente en los labios, hecho un lío entre los cojines del sofá. Ally sonrió ante esta imagen. Austin era en verdad un niño. Podría ser un psicólogo con mucha experiencia en el campo, pero en realidad era un niño. No había vivido nada de su infancia, y la vivía ahora que era demasiado tarde. Recordando porque había ido allí, Ally tocó el hombro de Austin. Este murmuró una protesta entre dientes como "no he dormido casi nada" y se removió entre los cojines, ocultándose aún más bajo ellos. Ally pasó al siguiente plan. Comenzó a zarandearle sin ningún miramiento.

"Austin, Austin… Te necesito, por favor." aquella parecían las palabras mágicas, pues lograron que Austin sacara la cabeza de entre los cojines.

"¿Qué pasa, Al-Ally?" no se libraba del tartamudeo ni cuando se acababa de levantar y no estaba ni medio consciente. Austin maldijo mentalmente esto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

"No quiero estar sola, no quiero seguir durmiendo sola, tengo miedo." contestó Ally con una voz diminuta. Lo que dijo después dejó a Austin reflexionando si se lo acababa de imaginar o era cierto. "Me preguntaba si… me podría tumbar contigo, nada más."

Austin se quedó sin respuestas posibles. Ally quería tumbarse en el sofá con él. Con él. Confiaba lo bastante en él como para pedirle eso. Una alegría loca se apoderó del corazón culpable de Austin, dejándolo momentáneamente sin poder respirar del alivio. Cuando Ally comenzó a dirigir miradas extrañadas debido al silencio tan extraño que se acababa de instalar es cuando se vio obligado a dar una respuesta que no reflejara demasiado aquella felicidad instantánea que le había proporcionado.

"Eh… si-sí, claro…" se apartó un poco, pegándose contra el respaldo del sofá, dejando hueco más que de sobra para Ally.

La castaña se tumbó en el hueco dejado por el rubio, acomodándose junto a él sin ningún reparo. Poco a poco sus párpados fueron cayendo, trasportándola lejos de allí de nuevo. De haberse quedado dormida un poco más se habría dado cuenta de que le rostro de Austin había adquirido un fuerte tono rojizo. No sabía qué hacer ahora. Nunca había estado en una situación de tanta cercanía con una mujer. Su mente estaba dividida en dos. Una parte le pedía que se quedara despierto hasta que ella despertara y así ahorraría problemas innecesarios por parte suya. Pero estaba muy cansado, apenas había dormido más de cuatro horas. Su parte más humana venció, y las ganas de dormir ganaron. Pero no podía dormir estando pegado contra el duro respaldo del sofá, necesitaba el acolchado asiento para reposarse. Y si quería tumbarse allí tendría, al menos, que abrazar a Ally para que cupieran los dos. Era eso o tumbarse encima de ella. Y desde luego no pensaba hacer eso. Quedaría demasiado pervertido, y no quería que lo juzgara de esa manera. Con lo cual, con torpeza, pasó su delgado brazo por debajo del cuerpo de la chica, y el otro lo pasó por encima. Agarrándose de las manos, la aferró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, reposándola en su pecho. Todo esto sin que la chica se inmutara siquiera. Austin sólo esperó que aquello no la molestara. Aunque, de todos modos, ella había sido la que le había pedido un hueco en el sofá para dormir con alguien, pues no soportaba la soledad. Con la felicidad de tener a Ally tan cerca de él, Austin volvió a dormir.

Ally volvió a despertarse cuando sintió que alguien le estaba colocando sus mechones del pelo por detrás de la oreja. Se estiró un poco y giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse cara a cara con Austin. Este, al verse pillado con los dedos en la masa, dejó enseguida de tocarla el pelo y volvió a depositar sus brazo alrededor suyo.

"¿Qué tal, Austin?"

"Bien, aquí contigo." contestó Austin, todavía somnoliento. Pero pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir porque se sonrojó de nuevo. Ally soltó una carcajada suave, intentado tranquilizarle.

"Yo también estoy bien, aquí contigo." repuso Ally, tomándoselo como una broma. Austin sonrió de manera nerviosa ante su respuesta. "¿Qué hora es? Tengo hambre…"

Austin torció el cuello para mirar el reloj de pared que tenía en el salón. Las dos de la tarde. ¡Vaya! Si que se habían quedado dormidos bastante tiempo… Austin volvió a mirar a Ally, conectando sus ojos.

"Son las dos de la tarde. ¿Te a-apetece que salgamos a comer? No es que sea el mejor cocinero del mundo, por lo-lo que es bastante mo-motivo para que yo-yo no cocine… Y, además, ¡yo invito!" la ofreció, esperando que no dijera que no, pues no tenía ningún otro lugar para ir a comer.

"Vale, Austin, pero no hace falta que pagues la comida. Creo que ya lo has pagado todo con invitarme a quedarme en tu casa cuando he aparecido de manera tan espontánea."

"No, no, yo pago. Venga Ally, ve a cambiarte, que si no nos van a cerrar hasta los restaurantes."

Y sin darla más tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó del sofá pasando por encima de ella. Ally soltó un respiro resignado. No habría manera de cambiar a ese chico. Era demasiado generoso, incluso demasiado generoso para su propio bien. Nunca creía que había ayudado bastante, y es que había momentos en los que se pasaba de generosidad. No era tan difícil de ver que con haberla acogido en su casa era bastante, ¿verdad? Con otro suspiro, esta vez más prolongado debido a que no comprendía la situación, se incorporó del sofá, y siguiendo los pasos del psicólogo, fue a buscar su mochila para cambiarse de ropa e ir a comer con él.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó la historia, ya vamos por más de 1700 lectores! ¡Sois los mejores! Gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Bueno, como puedes ver, hiciste muy bien desconfiando en Dallas. Dato curioso: al principio mi idea era que en esta historia fuera alguien bueno, pero cambié en seguida de opinión. En la serie no es que desconfiara mucho de él, pero me parecía que Ally y Austin hacían, hacen y harán siempre mejor pareja. Seamos sinceros, si Austin y Ally no acaban juntos en la serie va a ser mi día más deprimente de mi vida. El día que Ross ganó el KCA la sonrisa no se me borró del rostro, iba dando brincos a todos los lugares donde iba. Como puedes ver soy demasiado alegre. Gracias a tu comentario seguiré respondiendo a los comentarios, gracias por opinar. Tranquila, Dallas me parece que no se volverá a acerca (de momento) a Ally. ¡Un saludo!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Ver tu reacción de alegría incontrolada fue lo que me convenció de que había escrito un capítulo decente, en serio. No sé si merezco un premio, porque creo que con vuestros comentarios ya es más que bastante. ¡Sois geniales! De verdad, sois uno de los grandes motivos de que sonría con tantas ganas todos los días. ¡Besos y abrazos!) A (¡Hola! Tu comentario me hizo llorar de alegría, me cuesta creer que alguien se quede leyendo toda la noche mi historia. Me llevó mucho esfuerzo escribir esa historia, pues me pillaron los exámenes, así que intenté lo mejor de mi misma para que fuera buena. Me alegro de que solucionaras los problemas para crear la cuenta, a mí también me costó un poco creármela. ¿En serio soy tu escritora favorita de fanfic? ¡Gracias! Woah, ¿doce años? ¡Con esa edad comencé yo a leer fanfics! Recuerdo que la mayoría estaba en inglés, por lo que tuve que mejorar mucho mi inglés hasta que logré leerlos comprendiéndolos. Yo tengo catorce años. ¡Abrazos desde España!) Y a Anaarcalis (¡Hola! Jejeje… La chispa entre Austin y Ally no ha hecho más que saltar… todavía queda mucho que contar, ¿eh? Así que prepárate, más emociones están por sucederse. ¡Besos!) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos!**


	12. Chapter 12: El amor

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, agradecimientos, saludos, etc.… Al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 12: El amor.

"Austin, querido, ¿no crees que a mí me hubiera bastado con comer un plato de ensalada?" le preguntó Ally, observando con los ojos abiertos como platos la comida que la acababan de servir: un enorme plato de pasta acompañado con un chuletón de ternera. "En serio, dije que quería esto por descuido, cambié de opinión en cuanto vi la ensalada." intentó mentir Ally.

Pero Austin vio el brillo de la mentira en los ojos castaños cristalinos de Ally, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alegrando su rostro con una jovial sonrisa. Había visto con que ganas Ally dijo al principio aquel menú, y aunque había dicho luego que quería una ensalada, Austin pidió al camarero la pasta y la carne, pues sabía que Ally había dicho lo de la ensalada para no darle gastos. En cambio, él sí que había pedido la ensalada pues sino no iba a tener para pagar aquella comida, dado que lo que Ally acababa de pedir era lo más caro de la carta. Comenzaron a comer, e iniciaron de vez en cuando algunas conversaciones triviales, sin ninguna importancia. Ambos sabían que hacían esto porque no querían tocar el tema que estaba presente en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de los problemas de Ally, e intentaban prorrogar al máximo el momento en el que tocara hablar de ello. Pero ya cuando se dio el tercer o cuarto silencio incómodo tras varios intentos infructuosos de obtener conversación, Ally se vio obligada a dejar salir sus emociones y preocupaciones. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, ¿no? Además, Austin era su psicólogo, no había nada de raro que hablara de sus emociones con él.

"Austin." el chico levantó la mirada de la mísera ensalada que estaba comiendo para prestar su atención a la mujer que tenía delante. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Era una pregunta bastante profunda, pues con ahora no se refería para nada al momento actual, sino probablemente al resto de su vida, pues tendría que rehacerla de alguna manera, y eso no era tan sencillo como a primera vista aparentaba. Austin meditó durante unos instantes la respuesta que iba a dar. Quería mucho a Ally, y quería ayudarla lo máximo posible.

"Ally… Date algo de tiempo. Quédate unos días en mi casa, descansa, y cuando te veas capaz de rehacer tu vida, busca una nueva casa." su parte egoísta, que tantas veces había salido a relucir en estos últimos días, deseó que se quedara más de un par de días. A ser posible toda su vida. No le molestaría, en absoluto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta Ally, preocupada. Austin salió de sus pensamientos en los que se había sumergido tan profundamente. Imágenes de él y Ally viviendo eternamente en su pequeño piso de estudiante paseaban por su mente. Dando una leve cabezada, intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. "Te estaba intentado decir que si no te parece que esté abusando de tu hospitalidad al quedarme más tiempo en tu casa. Siendo sincera, Austin, ¿no crees que ya es bastante que apareciera ayer en tu casa sin previo aviso y me dejaras quedarme?"

Por otra parte, a la par que Ally decía esto por pura educación, una parte suya de la que ella todavía no era consciente quería que Austin dijera que no, que se podía quedar en su casa, acurrucados en aquel cálido sofá durante toda su vida. Desde luego, a Ally no la habría importado, para nada. Se sorprendió a ella misma teniendo estos pensamientos respecto a su propio psicólogo, que ahora era su amigo. Intentó olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos, no necesitaba más problemas en su más que complicada vida. Todos sus esfuerzos de no volver a pensar en su amigo de esa manera desaparecieron en cuanto oyó a Austin pronunciar:

"No Ally, da igual. Considéralo parte de la terapia en la que estas. Necesitas apoyo emocional, y dado que no tienes a nadie, me ofrezco voluntario como psicólogo y amigo tuyo. Y no puedes decir que no porque forma parte de tu tratamiento, y como médico tuyo te lo recomiendo." la explicó Austin, rogando para que Ally no fuera tan cabezota como él y cediera antes.

"Vale, pero que conste que me haces sentir fatal al aceptar esto, ¿eh?" contestó, con falsa resignación Ally. Austin podría ponerse a bailarse ahí mismo sin ningún problema. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanta suerte, ni en su carrera de psicólogo.

"Tranquila, además, ya me devuelves el favor. A veces estoy tan sólo en ese piso que no me viene mal algo de compañía, ¿sabes?"

En toda la comida no volvieron a hablar de ello. Después de hablar de ello ya sentían como si se hubieran quitado de encima un peso. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa con más facilidad, pues no tenían esa preocupación en mente. Terminaron de la comida, y algo más alegres de ánimo, los dos volvieron a la casa de Austin.

Era medianoche, y el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en el pequeño piso de estudiante de Austin. El rubio se retorció en el sofá tan cómodo en el que había vuelto a dormir, pues había cedido su cuarto a Ally, para que pudiera descansar mejor. A él le daba igual donde durmiera, pues últimamente el sueño no acudía con la misma facilidad que antes. El motivo principal se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Siendo sinceros, Austin no podía dormir porque estaba rememorando todos los momentos que había pasado con Ally aquel día, los cuales eran muchos. Estaba sonriendo como un tonto, como un estúpido adolescente enamorado, mientras todos aquellos instantes tan maravillosos con la castaña se pasaban por su mente. Justo en ese momento oyó el débil llanto procedente de su habitación. Este llanto pasó a ser una serie de gemidos cada vez más fuerte. Austin, muy preocupado por lo que la pudiera estar pasando a Ally, cayó al suelo por la precipitación de ir a verla. Se incorporó rápidamente y fue corriendo a la habitación, para encontrarse a Ally atrapada entre las sábanas, grandes lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas de porcelana.

"¡Socorro! Dallas… No… Dallas… ¡No te acerques!" gemía en sueños. "¡Ahhhhhh!"

Austin se acercó hasta Ally, y la dio un suave toque en el hombro. Ally despertó rápidamente, desorientada y jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

"Austin, Dallas… Dallas… me quiere pegar." dicho esto prorrumpió en exagerados llantos. Austin la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como si millones de mariposas irrumpieran en su estómago ante el contacto con Ally. La chica se abrazó con fuerzas al rubio, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Austin la acarició la espalda, intentado calmarla en alguna manera. Su camiseta estaba mojada por las lágrimas de Ally, aunque no le molestaba. Ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando Ally pareció calmarse, Austin le depositó de nuevo en el colchón y se dispuso para irse. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando oyó la tímida voz de Ally entre las sábanas:

"Austin, ¿podría quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola si Dallas me vuelve a atacar en sueños…" le pidió.

Austin se lo pensó un instante. Si lo que quería era descansar, dormir con Ally no era lo que debería hacer, pues la fragancia de la chica lograba mantenerlo despierto toda la noche sin lugar a dudas. Pero no quería ver a Ally sufrir, y si estar con él la tranquilizaba más, ¿quién era él para hacerla sufrir a ella?

"Vale…"

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se tumbó al lado de Ally. Le ocurrió lo mismo que cuando se propusieron dormir los dos juntos en el mismo sofá. Faltaba espacio. Ya experimentado en estos casos, rodeó con sus brazos la delgada figura de Ally. No pudo evitar que el sonrojo creciera por sus mejillas, sin embargo. No estaba habituado a tener tales momentos de intimidad con alguien, y menos con una mujer. Sus mejillas alcanzaron el mismo color que un tomate cuando se dio cuenta que Ally había tomado una de sus manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarse. Intentó hacer él lo mismo que ella, relajarse, pero su respiración errática e irregular no se lo permitió. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, a punto de salírsele del pecho. Tan sólo le quedaba desear que Ally no se enterara de esto, pues entonces sería incapaz de volver a mirarla a la cara. Sus intentos de dormirse resultaron inútiles hasta que altas horas de la madrugada llegaron y el cansancio pudo con él antes que el nerviosismo.

Ally se levantó al sentirse atrapada. Se desperezó lentamente para encontrarse con los fuertes brazos de Austin rodeándola con fuerzas. Pero hubo algo que consiguió despertarla totalmente. Y no, no era encontrarse rodeada por los brazos por Austin, sino que ella también había rodeado con sus brazos a Austin, correspondiéndole en el abrazo. Esto sólo lo solía hacer con Dallas, dormir abrazados. Lo solía hacer hasta que el alcohol entró en sus vidas. Pero, ¿por qué estaba abrazando a Austin? Ella sabía perfectamente que aquel cuerpo no correspondía al de Dallas, pues todavía recordaba como Austin había ido a consolarla la noche anterior, y se había dormido con ella. No tenía ninguna lógica que lo abrazara como Dallas si no era Dallas. A no ser que… no, no podía ser eso. No podía querer a Austin tanto como a Dallas, es decir, no podía estar enamorada de Austin. Aquello carecía de lógica. Austin y ella tan sólo eran amigos, y se conocían de hacia menos de un mes. Además, ella seguía queriendo a Dallas… o eso creía. Ya no lo sabía tan seguro como antes. ¿Desde cuándo dudaba de sus sentimientos con Dallas? Ally buscó la respuesta, y la encontró enseguida. Desde que conoció a Austin. Desde que conoció a Austin su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Nada había vuelto a ser igual. La angustia comenzó a rodearla, pues ya no sabía que sentía. Ella estaba segura de que amaba a Dallas, hasta ese mismo momento. Y necesitaba saber lo que sentía por Austin. De verdad lo necesitaba saber, porque podría significar un gran cambio en su vida si era cierto lo que estaba comenzando a pensar. Pero, ¿cómo podías saber si te gustaba alguien si no estabas seguro? Una sola imagen pasó por su mente rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente rápido para que no se diera cuenta de que se le acababa de ocurrir. Si quería saber si la gustaba Austin, necesitaba darle un simple beso. No era nada. Depende de cómo ella reaccionara ante el beso, sabría la respuesta a su pregunta. Observó los labios de Austin, a tan pocos centímetros de los suyos, curvados en una infantil sonrisa. Debía hacerlo ahora, pues estaba tan profundamente dormido que no lo notaría. Ágil y rápida, se puso a la misma altura que los labios suyos. Cerrando los ojos para poder describir mejor lo que luego sentiría, entrecerró sus labios entre los del chico. Duró apenas un segundo, pero la alegría inmensa que sintió en ese momento, las corrientes eléctricas que parecían emanar del punto en el que se encontraban unidos, sus ganas locas de no acabar aquel momento…. bastaban para afirmar lo que jamás creyó admitir. La gustaba Austin. Peor aún. Estaba enamorada de Austin. Separó sus labios de los del chico, para disgusto suyo. Sorprendida, vio que Austin seguía dormido profundamente. Se alegró de no haberle despertado, habría sido muy extraño para él despertarse y encontrarse que alguien le estaba besando. Más tranquila y a la vez con más inquietudes, Ally decidió dormir algo más, pues las emociones que acababa de vivir eran muy intensas y la habían agotado. Enseguida cayó en un sueño profundo. Mientras, su compañero al ver que ya no estaba despierta, abrió los ojos porque lo que acababa de suceder no le permitía dormir tranquilo. ¡Ally lo acababa de besar! No un beso inocente en la mejilla, no. Un beso en los labios. Nunca algo lo había hecho sentir más vivo ni más despierto. Cuando sintió los labios de Ally sobre los suyos, para él fue como si estuviera flotando varios metros sobre el suelo. Reprimió el jadeo de sorpresa para que Ally no se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto, y así pudiera obrar como quisiera, lo cual fue un acierto, pues Ally, confiada ante el hecho de que Austin no sabía que estaba haciendo, prolongó unos segundos más el beso, unos segundos más de gloria para el chico. Pero en cuanto se separó de él soltó un gruñido y un jadeo, lo que Austin tradujo como que la había disgustado. Probablemente le había confundido con Dallas, pues se encontraría muy dormida y no se daría cuenta de que el chico que se encontraba a su lado no era su marido. Este hecho logró que la euforia del beso con Ally se rebajara ligeramente, pues había hecho falta que Ally lo confundiera con otra persona para que mostrara cierta señal de afecto hacia él. Muy confundido y algo triste decidió ausentarse ese día de su trabajo. No se encontraba bien para atender a sus pacientes como ellos merecían. Estaba enfermo. Estaba enfermo de amor, y nada podía remediar eso, y menos teniendo a la causante de su enfermedad tan cerca de él.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia, ya llevamos más de 1900 lectores! Gracias a todo aquel que comentó: Fatima_Caro (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Era este el nombre con que querías que te nombrara, ¿no? Si, no te preocupes, me parece que Dallas no volverá a molestar a Ally. ¡Madre mía, creías que tenía 20 años! No, eso es mucho, ¿eh? Jejeje… No me molesta, es más, me halaga que piensen que tengo veinte años por mi forma de escribir, escribir es algo que me gusta mucho. Aunque no es que escriba muy bien, pero lo intento. Te entiendo. Tener una cuenta en Fanfiction es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, creo que es motivo más que de alegría. ¡Saludos desde España! Yo me llamo Menda, como mi nombre de usuario, salvo que añadí "La" para que sonara más propio.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que te gustara la escena de Austin & Ally durmiendo juntos, porque tuve mis dudas sobre si ponerla o no. ¡Por supuesto, Auslly es la mejor pareja de Disney Channel! No creo que haya alguna que la supere. Mi canción favorita de R5 es Here Comes Forever. ¡Me encanta, es superromántica! Y tú, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita de R5? ¡Saludos!) A Biflo (¡Hola! Austin y sus sonrojos… A mí también me hizo gracia imaginarme a Ross todo sonrojado. Aunque tú vas a lograr que me sonroje si me sigues halagando tanto con mis historias. ¡Gracias por comentar! Besos.) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! En serio, tantos halagos me van a hacer sonrojar. ¡Me alegro de que te suponga un placer leer mis historias! Que mis historias gusten a la gente es muy buen motivo para escribir. ¡Besos y ten un maravilloso sábado!) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	13. Chapter 13: La pasión

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, comentarios y demás al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 13: La pasión.

Había pasado todo el día en su cuarto, leyendo libros y más libros. Eran la única cosa capaz de hacerlo olvidar de todos sus problemas. Pero esta vez no lo consiguieron. Por primera vez en sus veintisiete años de vida los libros no habían logrado sacarlo de su mundo de preocupaciones. Cuando ya era la cuarta vez que leía un capítulo, se resignó y cerró el libro de malas maneras. ¿De qué servía leer un libro si no te enterabas de nada? Se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado toda la mañana y se aventuró a salir por la casa. Para su sorpresa, Ally no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Fue a la cocina para coger algo que picar, pues no había desayunado nada en toda la mañana, cuando se encontró con una nota escrita con una letra apresurada y rápida, obviamente de Ally:

"Austin, he salido por la mañana a hacer unas compras. No tenía suficiente ropa y no quería pasarme por casa. Nos vemos este mediodía.

Besos."

Al leer la palabra "besos", Austin rememoró aquel momento que habían compartido Ally y él por la mañana. Revivió la emoción que había sentido en ese instante. Sintió de nuevo los labios suaves y rosados de Ally sobre los suyos, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se extendiera por su rostro. Rápidamente se esfumó esta sonrisa al recordar como se había tenido que hacer el dormido para que Ally no se diera cuenta de que él en realidad sí que estaba despierto, y que se había percatado de que ella le había besado. Es más, tuvo que hacerse el dormido hasta que ella se levantó y se marchó. Esto lo había hecho por cobardía, más que por otra cosa. No quería mirarla a la cara, y dejarla saber con su simple mirada sus sentimientos. Porque los ojos son el espejo del alma, y era inevitable que Ally se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba con Austin y ella. Después de aquel beso, los ojos de Austin había brillado de alegría durante todo el día, a pesar de la tristeza de saber (más bien suponer) que no le gustaba a Ally. Y aquel brillo podría delatarle ante Ally, y no estaba dispuesto. Justo en ese momento, mientras analizaba la nerviosa caligrafía de Ally, oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Corrió para ver quién era y su estómago dio un vuelco. Era Ally. No esperaba que se apareciera tan puntual. Eran justo las doce. Abrió la puerta. Apareció Ally cargando con bastantes bolsas, y jadeando de cansancio.

"Guau, no recordaba que hubiera tantas tiendas en Miami, he tenido que dar un buen paseo para visitar todas las que había." dijo Ally como saludo.

Austin se había quedado hechizado, mirando la perfección de mujer que se encontraba ante él. Parecía que después del beso todo en ella había mejorado. Sus infinitas piernas, resaltaban con la falda de tubo que llevaba de colores flúor. Su melena castaña, algo revuelta, parecía haber crecido un par de centímetros en una noche. Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirando alelado a la chica, se apresuró a ayudarla a cargar las bolsas hasta su habitación, pues Ally parecía tan cansada que la resultaría imposible llegar a la habitación sin derrumbarse. Pero Ally no estaba agotada solo por la enorme ruta que había tenido que hacer para recorrer todas las tiendas de Miami. También estaba agotada por la enorme dosis de emociones que había tenido que experimentar en los escasos segundos que sus labios habían estado conectados a los de Austin. Tantas emociones se habían arremolinado alrededor de su corazón que había logrado aturdirla. Sintiendo que tras aquel beso furtivo no podría mirar a Austin de la misma manera, se había marchado de compras para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. No dudéis en que esto no la sirvió de nada. Seguía dudando de lo que sentía por Austin. ¿Era normal experimentar tal placer y alegría al besar a alguien que considerabas tan sólo un amigo? No lo sabía. Únicamente había besado a otra persona en su vida, y esa persona era Dallas. Y por Dallas estaba segura de que lo que sentía era amor. Amor puro, y en un principio correspondido. Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, Ally no sabía ni tan siquiera como definir la relación que había tenido con Dallas aquellos últimos meses. Tan sólo estaban juntos en lo que respectaba a temas de cama, y eso no era suficiente, al menos para una relación estable.

"¡Ally! ¿Dón-dónde te dejo las bolsas?" le preguntó Austin desde su cuarto.

Esto sacó a Ally de sus profundos pensamientos, y se encaminó a la habitación de Austin, pensando que no merecía la pena replantearse de alguna manera cual era su relación con Dallas, pues fuera cual fuera ya era existente. Es más, desapareció todo rastro de ella cuando huyó de su casa despavorida a casa de Austin. En aquella loca carrera desapareció todo. O eso Ally creía.

Olvidando sus almas y corazones confusos, pasaron la tarde juntos. Se tiraron los dos en el sofá de Austin, ya una de sus múltiples costumbres, y pusieron la televisión. Ponían uno de esos programas en los que debatían sobre la "importante" vida de un famoso.

"Vaya vestido más espantoso lleva la presentadora." comentó Ally entre dientes. Austin apartó la mirada del televisor, pues le importaba poco lo que sucediera, y la dirigió una mirada extrañada. "¿Qué? ¿Tú para qué ves estos programas?" Austin iba a contestar que no los veía frecuentemente, pero Ally lo cortó. "No me digas que nunca los ves. Lo divertido de estos programas es criticar a la gente que aparece dándose importancia. Te desahogas. Pruébalo."

Austin le miró como si estuviera loca, pero la hizo caso. No podía ser tan malo si Ally se estaba revolcando en el sofá de la risa al ver el siguiente vestido que se presentó. Austin se sorprendió al comprobar que la que acababa de salir era capaz de respirar con aquel vestido tan ajustado. Casi sin pensarlo dijo:

"Va a necesitar una botella de oxígeno si sigue llevando ese vestido que la oprime los pulmones."

Ally dejó de reírse un momento para mirarle a los ojos. Entonces rompió en unas ruidosas carcajadas. Su risa tan clara como un riachuelo era contagiosa, y Austin no pudo evitar unirse a su coro de carcajadas. Durante unos minutos lo único que se oyó fueron sus carcajadas alegres retumbando por las paredes del piso. Hubo un momento en el que hasta se olvidaron de que estaban viendo la televisión y de que se estaban riendo. Austin podría haber seguido riéndose mientras Ally estuviera riéndose al lado suyo, pues la chica tenía una risa demasiado contagiosa. Cuando Ally se calmó un poco logró articular unas pocas palabras.

"Austin, tómatelo como quieras, pero eres mucho más divertido cuando te olvidas de todos esos modales y éticas." Austin negó con la cabeza, fingiendo estar levemente ofendido. "Deberías dejar de…"

No oyó nada más de lo que dijo la chica, pues se dio cuenta de que estaban en una posición algo incómoda, al menos para él. De la risa, se habían ido moviendo de su posición original, hasta quedar uno encima de otro. Como no, Ally estaba encima de Austin. Pero a la castaña no la incomodaba, ya se había acostumbrado a la carencia de espacio personal entre ella y el psicólogo. Pero para Austin por muchas veces que esto se repitiera seguiría siendo como una primera. Intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se comenzaba a formar en sus mejillas, Austin decidió aprovechar su afortunada posición para observar mejor a Ally. Su melena, algo revuelta por los ataques de risa, brillaba bajo la luz de la lámpara. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rubí por la risa que la había entrado y que todavía se prolongaba. Sus largas y suaves piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de las suyas, uniéndolos. Sus brazos reposaban encogidos en sus hombros, sujetándose a él para no caerse del sofá. Aquel contacto hizo que Austin tuviera deseos de algo más con ella. Aquella postura en la que se encontraba hizo que Austin deseara ser Dallas cuando Ally pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cama, con él y con escasa ropa. La imagen de Ally sin ropa (producto de su imaginación, pues todavía no había llegado a verla así) hizo que estos deseos aumentaran. Y que Ally estuviera encima de él no ayudaba demasiado a que su mente dejara de producir ciertas locas imaginaciones. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse sin motivo aparente, y su rostro siguió sonrojándose. Qué suerte que Ally no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Estaba tan concentrado en tranquilizar sus alocados pensamientos y respiración que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba corriendo en el sofá. Se dio cuenta cuando su espalda se dio contra la mesa del centro.

"Ay…" gimió dolido. Ally se incorporó de un salto, ilesa. Austin sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al quitarse Ally de encima de él, aunque su corazón sintió un ramalazo de añoranza del calor de Ally. Ally se apresuró a ayudarle a incorporarse. "No, tran-tranquila. Puedo incorporarme solo."

Se levantó sintiendo un tremendo dolor en la espalda, aunque sólo se notó por la mueca en la que se curvaron sus labios. No quería aparentar un débil ante Ally. Se detuvo en medio del proceso de levantarse al oír el gritito ahogado de Ally, que se había quedado mirando fijamente su espalda.

"¿Qué pasa, Al-Ally?"

"Tu espalda…" comentó Ally, horrorizada. Austin volvió el cuello para ver como la espalda de su camiseta blanca estaba manchada por un tremendo borrón rojo. Sangre. Y lo peor es que seguía sangrando. Ally fue la primera en reaccionar tras ver la herida. "¿Dónde está tu botiquín? Habrá que curar eso, ¿no crees?"

Austin le dio las indicaciones y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se presentó con el botiquín. Lo tiró en el suelo y se flexionó a la misma altura de Austin. Austin volvió a sentir la pasión del momento cuando estaban en el sofá, y un montón de pensamientos se pasaron por su mente. Por eso creyó oír mal cuando Ally dijo:

"Quítate la camiseta, por favor." Austin la miró con incredibilidad. "Tranquilo, es sólo para curarte. ¿Cómo quieres que te limpie la herida sino?"

Todavía reticente, Austin se quitó la camiseta, dejando expuesta su espalda. Ally sintió como un escalofrío la recorría la espalda al verle quitarse la camiseta. Intentó no sonrojarse mucho al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente los definidos músculos de la espalda de Austin. Tragó saliva y se concentró en lo que iba a hacer. Observó la herida, y la desinfectó con cuidado. Después usó un vendaje para que no manchara más. Mientras, Austin se estremecía ante el contacto de sus dedos por la piel de su espalda. Cuando acabó de limpiarle, se incorporó y se fue a dejar las vendas y demás útiles de sanación de donde los había sacado. Dejó atrás a Austin planteándose que era lo que sentía por Ally. Eso que acababa de experimentar no era algo que experimentabas si tan sólo te gusta esa persona. No, Ally ya no le gustaba, no. Estaba tan sumamente atraído a ella que sería una aberración insinuar que tan sólo le gustaba. La realidad era que se había enamorado de Ally sin siquiera proponérselo y que no le molestaba eso. Es más, no le molestaba que Ally tuviera a veces ese efecto en él. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era que Ally se diera cuenta de esto. Porque estaba ya tan seguro de que no la gustaba que se había resignado a ser el enamorado en las sombras. Pero por si algo destaca el amor, es por ser loco y caprichoso. Y Austin no había tenido en cuenta esto, y por una vez se equivocaba.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustara. Porque escribir a Austin dominado por sus hormonas no es que fuera de entre las cosas más fáciles del mundo. Nah, es broma. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó! ¡Ya somos más de 2100 lectores! ¡Sois lo mejor! Gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Es un placer ver que tú sigues comentando en cada uno de los capítulos de mis historias, es algo que me hace muy feliz. Ay, el beso entre Austin y Ally les va a causar más problemas a ellos de los que creen. No estás loca por estar enamorada de una historia, aunque me sorprende que sea mi historia la que te ha enamorado, pero gracias. No está mal la canción (I can´t) Forget about you. Lo que más me gustó fue el videoclip. ¡Era muy divertido! Un saludo.) A Fatima_Caro (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Todos estáis muy felices por el beso entre Austin y Ally, espero que este capítulo no os decepcione demasiado. Ya, yo cuando escribí la parte de Ally pidiendo que durmieran juntos se me escapó alguna carcajada, pues al principio era demasiado fría con Austin, y ahora no puede vivir sin él. No me puedo creer que estuvieras leyendo mis historias a las 2 A.M. En serio, es un honor para mí que haya gente que se quede a esas horas leyendo mis historias. Me parece todavía mentira que haya gente que les guste lo que escribo. Comentarios como el tuyo me motivan a seguir con esta historia. ¡Saludos desde España!) A Biflo (¡Hola! Tú te preguntabas que como hago para hacer mejor cada capítulo… Sinceramente no lo sé, porque ninguno me parece muy bueno. Lo que yo me pregunto es como se puede tener tanta paciencia para esperar hasta que publique, pues tardo lo mío, y aún así comentar. ¡Sois lo mejor! Si, ante tu duda, Ally fue el primer beso de Austin. Me pareció necesario que se besaran ya, pues Austin ya tiene veintisiete años y me parecía raro que no tuviera su primer beso. Yo tengo catorce años, ni más ni menos. ¿Y tú? ¡Mi pareja favorita también es Auslly! Auslly y Raura, por supuesto. ¡Un saludo!) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! Tremendamente feliz de que mi historia sea de las pocas historias de romance que te gustan, no bromeo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Veo que eres otra de las personas que estaba de fiesta porque Ally besó a Austin… Viendo lo felices que sois cuando Ally besa a Austin, debería poner besos de esos más frecuentemente… Oh, gracias, no creo que sea la mejor escritora, pues todavía tengo que perfeccionar, pero gracias. ¡Un saludo!) Una pregunta antes de irme. Estoy pensando la temática de mi próxima historia de Austin & Ally, y pensé que esta vez Ally debería ser la empollona. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? En esta historia tendrían diecisiete años y estarían en el instituto. Decidme vuestra opinión en los comentarios. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	14. Chapter 14 La espera

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 14: La espera

Eran ya la doce de la noche, y los dos durmiendo en la cama de la habitación de Austin. Bueno, uno de ellos estaba durmiendo. Ally descansaba tranquilamente acurrucada contra Austin. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba teniendo más problemas para dormirse. No, no era el hecho de que Ally estuviera acurrucada en sus brazos y él la estuviera atrayendo más contra su cuerpo. Más bien la culpa la tenía su mente, que había decidido rememorar lo que habían estado viviendo con Ally esa tarde. Era demasiado maravilloso como para ser cierto. Todo era demasiado precioso como para ser verdad, desde su punto de vista: el beso, las tardes que habían pasado juntos, las noches en las que Ally se acurrucaba contra él… Parecían sacados de películas románticas. Lo que aún le dolía era que en realidad Ally le seguía considerando un mero amigo, cuando Ally para él estaba empezando a asumir demasiada importancia: había sido su primer beso, su primer amor, su primera amiga… porque amigos había tenido muchos, pero chicas que quisieran acercarse a él no había, hasta que llegó ella, y cambio todo. Su vida era mucho mejor con ella. Todos esos pensamientos se pasaban por su mente mientras se limitaba a mirar como el reflejo de la luz de la luna acariciaban el rostro de Ally, resaltando sus facciones. Podría pasarse toda su vida mirándola y nunca se cansaría. Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido del timbre. Esto aún así no levantó a Ally, así que el rubio se levantó pesarosamente a ver quien se atrevía a molestar a esas horas de la noche.

"¿Si?" preguntó su tono somnoliento a través del telefonillo.

"Maldita zorra, sé que estás… ahí, lo sé." contestó a gritos Dallas, obviamente algo borracho. "O sales de ahí o me las pagarás."

Saber que era Dallas el que estaba tras el telefonillo llamando a esas horas y que estaba insultando de esa manera a Ally consiguió despertar totalmente a Austin. No pensaba permitir que Dallas irrumpiera de nuevo en la vida de Ally, y menos de esa manera.

"Me temo que se equivoca, señor. No sé de qué me habla, siendo sincero."

"¡A mí no me engaña! ¡La llevo buscando días y la he visto entrar hoy aquí!" gritó con aún más furia el borracho.

"Señor, yo…" fue a contestar Austin, intentado mantener todavía sus modales.

"¡Ya veo! ¡YA VEO! ¡Si tú no me vas a abrir, entraré yo, ya verás!" estalló ya Dallas.

Austin se relajó. Estaba seguro de que Dallas no podría entrar. No en vano tenían un portón de cristal y metal, preparado contra todo tipo de ataques. No podría entrar en el edificio, era imposible. Fue a volver a la cama cuando oyó como se resquebrajaba algo, creando un fuerte estruendo, y luego oyó unas fuertes pisadas, y estampidos contras paredes. Y en ese momento comprendió que Dallas se había colado en el edifico y que Ally estaba en peligro. En más peligro del que nunca se habría encontrado expuesta. Sin pensar mucho en que hacia exactamente, sus pasos le guiaron hasta el cuarto donde Ally estaba. La encontró todavía durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama, sin darse cuenta de que se avecinaba sobre ella. Presuroso, la envolvió con las sábanas para que no se quedara fría y cargó con ella en sus brazos una vez más. Un pinchazo recorrió su espalda todavía dolorida debido al golpe que había tenido esa misma tarde, pero lo ignoró. Ahora mismo lo más importante era Ally y su seguridad, y apenas le quedaba unos instantes para salvarla. Sin cuidado abrió la puerta del armario donde guardaba todos sus libros, y donde quedaba un hueco, si mal no recordaba. Efectivamente, quedaba un hueco para que Ally se quedara allí, encogida. La depositó allí, encogida. En ese mismo instante en el que cerraba la puerta del armario la puerta principal de su casa se rompió en mil pedazos, revelando la enorme figura de Dallas furioso y muy enfadado. Austin corrió a detenerlo.

"Vete." Dijo con una calma muy falsa, pues en el fondo estaba muy nervioso e inquieto. Jamás podría vencer a Dallas en caso de que se pusieran a pelear, y actualmente le dolía tanto la espalda que sus movimientos estaban bastante limitados, así que eran aún menos sus posibilidades de vencer a la bestia.

"¡NO! ¡Devuélveme a MI mujer, maldito psicólogo! ¿Quién te crees?" desde luego el alcohol le había infundido el valor que sin este no tendría. Dallas intentó avanzar, esquivando a Austin, pero este se interpuso entre él y el camino del salón. Dallas resopló, enfadándose aún más. "¡Quítate, enclenque!" le gritó en la cara, dejándole oler el alcohol que hubiera estado bebiendo antes.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación, y Ally no estuviera de por medio, Austin se hubiera quitado sin pensárselo un solo instante. Pero no iba a dejar Dallas poner sus sucias manos en Ally. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó donde estaba, más rígido y altivo que antes. Dallas, a pesar del sopor que llevaba encima, pareció captar que Austin de ahí no se iba a apartar, por lo que actuar por su cuenta, y comenzó a zarandearle, a intentar apartarle. Austin se encogió interiormente de dolor cuando Dallas le empujó por donde tenía la herida de la espalda. Ante esto, se fijó aún más al suelo. Dallas ya pasó a acciones mayores, y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Austin, ya preparado a este ataque, pues lo habían usado cientos de veces contra él en el instituto, lo frenó sin problema alguno.

"¡Ja!" fue lo que dijo ante la sorpresa de haber logrado frenarlo sin más daños para él.

"Vale… Iba a dejarte a ti en paz, pero veo que eres incapaz de mantenerte apartado de los temas que no te conciernen, así que prepárate, rubio." siseó amenazadoramente Dallas.

Sin previo aviso, Austin sintió como un puño se hundía en su estómago. El dolor se extendió por él rápidamente, sumándose al dolor que ya procedía de su espalda. En un flojo intento de responder a su ataque, alargó el puño para darle en la cara, pero no llegó y además Dallas se encargó de retorcerle el brazo. Tras una docena de ataques interceptados por Dallas, Austin entendió que su mejor ataque sería una buena defensa. Él estaba casi reducido a polvo y dolor, y algún que otro gemido. Aunque estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que había logrado, pues Dallas aparentemente acababa de olvidar que venía a por Ally, y se había concentrado en pegar a Austin. Pensó: ¿cómo podía derrotar a un hombre tan alto, furioso y borracho? Y entonces la idea le vino. Borracho. No tendría tanta estabilidad. Convencido en su nueva idea, comenzó a correr dando vueltas alrededor del enorme castaño, y agachándose ocasionalmente cuando veía su cabeza peligrar por el puño de Dallas. Al cabo de un rato Dallas ya estaba aturdido de seguir a la figura que rotaba alrededor suyo, y veía todo muy borroso. Incapaz de tenerse de pie un instante más, murmuró en sus últimos instantes de conciencia:

"Ya verá la zorra esta cuando la pillé, se arrepentirá de haberme dejado plantado." y con esto cayó al suelo.

Austin se detuvo de su tarea a recuperar el aliento, y alzó un puño al aire para festejar su victoria. Observando a Dallas en el suelo, decidió bajarlo a alguno de los bancos que estaban por los jardines que rodeaban su piso. No quería tener a ese machista en su casa un segundo más. Haciendo un esfuerzo de más, le bajó al banco más cercano cargándolo en sus hombros. Luego volvió a su casa, y sacó a Ally del armario. Sorprendentemente, Ally no se había despertado, y seguía durmiendo hecha un ovillo en aquel recoveco. Austin no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta imagen, y sintió que todo el dolor que había llegado a experimentar había valido la pena. Una vez más, cargó con ella hecha un ovillo y la llevó a su cama, donde durmieron abrazados. Ahora Austin sí que logró dormirse, pues el cansancio pudo con él antes de que se acomodara en el colchón.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el sonido de su despertador, y con un hueco entre sus brazos. Abrió lentamente los ojos previendo ya lo que iba a encontrarse: Ally ya se había marchado de casa, a pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana. En su lugar, encontró una nota:

_"__Austin, he salido de casa a dar una vuelta, quería correr. Además, Dallas me mando un mensaje ayer por la noche que quería que quedáramos en la cafetería París a las once. Decía que quería pedirme disculpas. ¡A qué es dulce! Bueno, que nos vemos al mediodía. _

_XOXOX. [1]" _

Cuando volvió a depositar la nota, sintió su sangre hervir. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese… ese bastardo a quedar con Ally, después de lo que la ha hecho pasar! Y Ally, toda ingenua, acepta quedar con él. Seguro que había mandado ese mensaje cuando estaba borracho y no pensaba ni en que hacía. O tal vez si que estaba sobrio, y se fue a emborrachar para olvidarse de Ally, pues supuso que le diría que no. Los celos comenzaron a corromper sus pensamientos, y dejó de pensar con lógica y de formar frases coherentes en su mente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de qué estado se encontraba, quedaban apenas quince minutos para que fuera a su trabajo. Todavía maldiciendo su mala suerte, se dio una ducha corta y se vistió, preparado para afrontar otro día de trabajo, e intentó alejar a Ally lo más que pudo de sus pensamientos.

Llevaba una hora trabajando, y ya había pasado consulta a dos personas con las que había tenido que posponer sus citas debido a que el lunes no se presentó a trabajar. Todo iba como la seda hasta que miró el reloj y comprobó que eran las diez y media de la mañana. Quedaba media hora para que Dallas y Ally se juntaran de nuevo, para que decidieran su futuro. Treinta minutos para que Ally se reuniera con su maltratador, aunque ella no lo catalogara así en su mente. La sensación de que debía ir al bar para proteger a Ally de cualquier peligro que amenazara contra ella iba incrementando según la grana aguja del reloj se aproximaba al doce, anunciando las once en punto. Hubo un momento en el que no pudo reprimir más sus ganas de marcharse. No se podía concentrar en su trabajo, y ya era raro, pues su trabajo era su gran pasión. Dejó de serlo desde que conoció a Ally, y lo pudo comprobar cuando sus pies movieron a su cuerpo a por su chaqueta y le sacaron fuera de su despacho. Corrió, ante la mirada extrañada de toda la planta de psiquiatría. Cuando llegó al bar París, ya eran las once y diez, y Dallas y Ally se encontraban en una de las mesas del interior del bar. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, algo increíble. Ambos bebían la misma bebida, Austin imaginó que era alcohol, licor de avellana por el color. En un momento dado Dallas y Ally se inclinaron, sin dejarse de mirar y conectando sus labios en ese instante. Los ojos de Ally se iluminaron con felicidad incontenida. Dallas, sin embargo, sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Y mientras, Austin observaba todo esto con el corazón en el puño, pensando que probablemente si arrojaba su corazón a un corazón se ahorraría muchos más problemas. Porque Ally acababa de reencontrar su alegría, su sentido de vida, y no lo consiguió mediante el tiempo que pasó con él, no. Lo consiguió con aquel beso con Dallas, Austin lo pudo ver. Si observaba aquella escena un segundo más moriría agonizando viendo a la feliz pareja. Con el alma pesada volvió al trabajo, deseando poder vivir en aquellos momentos pasados hacia dos días, donde Ally todavía parecía darle alguna esperanza a que ella le quisiera.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tranquilos, lo mejor está por llegar, no sufran. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó la historia, ya somos más de 2374 lectores! ¡Sois los mejores! Gracias por comentar: RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Me encantan tus comentarios, en serio. Sorprendida de que tengas una adicción a mi historia, espero que este capítulo no empeore tu adicción y te guste. Gracias por opinar sobre mi próxima, seguramente Ally sea la empollona por vuestros comentarios. No es que me guste hacer sufrir a Austin, pero es que en la serie y en muchas historias de Fanfiction es él el que lo pasa bien y Ally la que lo pasa mal, así que decidí cambiar de papeles. ¡Un saludo!) A Fatima_Caro (¡Hola! Aquí traigo las respuestas a tu montón de preguntas: si, Austin haría de chico malo, me gusta también mucho cuando hace de chico malo. Si, Dez y Trish estarán, aunque no donde te lo esperas, la verdad. No, Austin y Ally serán de la misma edad. La verdad, La Menda seguirá escribiendo historias tanto cuando siga teniendo dedos con los que teclear y gente dispuesta a leerlas. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! No sé, mis historias no son perfectas, ¡los que sois perfectos sois vosotros por no enfadaros cuando tardo tanto en publicar! Un saludo desde España.) A Biflo (¡Hola! Ay, que alivio que no te decepcionara la parte de Austin hormonal, porque no sabía como describirlo. Nunca he pasado por un momento de ese estilo, así que tuve que echar mucha imaginación. Veo que mereció la pena. No me puedo creer que te emociones tanto cuando publico un nuevo capítulo, ¿en serio? Sí, soy de España. No, me encanta tener fans de otros lugares del mundo, ¡me emociona ver hasta dónde llegan mis palabras! Me gustaría de mayor viajar por el mundo, y conocer culturas. ¡Un saludo!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tu reacción al beso de Ally fue, cuanto menos, graciosísima. No sé, no sé… me temo que Ally no se ha dado mucha cuenta de sus sentimientos por Austin, pero dala tiempo… Si, Austin sin camisa. Me alegró mucho imaginármelo a la par que escribía, en serio. Es que Ross está… ¡un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	15. Chapter 15: La tristeza

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, comentarios, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 15: La tristeza.

Cuando Ally volvió esa tarde de su quedada con Dallas, se encontró la casa de Austin vacía. Esto extrañó a Ally. A pesar de haber dicho a Austin que estaría allí para el mediodía, volvió a la ocho de las tarde, pues su quedada con Dallas se había alargado más de lo deseado. Habían hablado civilizadamente, y habían decidido que por el bien de los dos deberían dejar ya aquella relación, cuya pasión se había marchado ya hacía tiempo y no había manera de recuperarla, por eso no merecía la pena continuar con la relación. Dallas, por primera vez en tiempo, pareció ser capaz de comportarse de manera adecuada, sin amenazas y sin tener que alzar la voz, algo que había agradado algo a Ally, aunque no la había bastado para poder continuar con aquella relación. Después de un par de besos de despedida por los que Dallas probablemente intentaba convencerla de que no se marchara de su lado, aunque no le había servido de nada. En cuanto acabó con Dallas había ido corriendo a ver a Austin a su casa, imaginando que ya habría acabado de trabajar, pero al parecer no. Bueno, no era muy tarde, eran las ocho. Podría ponerse a ver la tele y descansar hasta que él llegara y le diera las noticias. Fue al salón y se tiró en el sofá, acomodándose. Pero pasaron las horas y Austin no dio muestras de vida en ese rato. Ya sobre las diez de la noche Ally no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a preocuparse. Aunque sabía que no debía preocuparse por él, Austin era un chico muy responsable y precavido, los pensamientos negros y oscuros se abalanzaron sobre ella representándola de que mil maneras Austin podría ser atacado en su camino a el piso. Tras diez minutos planteándose si debía salir en su búsqueda, al final se rindió a sus instintos que la pedían que le buscara aunque tuviera que ir al fin del mundo, pues por Austin merecía la pena. Pero esto pensado de la manera más amistosa y para nada de manera afectuosa, como una novia. O eso creía ella que eran los motivos por los que salía a buscar a aquel atolondrado rubio. Cogió una chaqueta, pues comenzaba a hacer frío a esas horas, incluso en Miami, y sin perder un segundo más salió a la calle.

Había buscado en todas las partes posibles donde Austin podría estar, hasta donde nunca le había visto pero imaginó que estaría: su despacho, los supermercados cercanos a la zona, la biblioteca, la librería… Se paró un momento en un banco, desesperada. Paso una mano por sus mechones de pelo castaño alborotados, despeinándolos aún más. ¿Dónde estaría el dichoso rubio? La estaba volviendo loca. Como le encontrara nada le iba a librar de la charla que iban a tener luego sobre dejar notas cuando uno se marcha. Porque si Austin le hubiera avisado de que no iba a volver hasta dentro de unas horas, no estaría buscando como loca por las calles de Miami. De verdad, ¿cómo se le ocurrió irse así como así? No es como si fuera a estar cerca y se le pudiera ver, como si estuviera en el bar París de al lado de su casa… y entonces una idea surgió. ¡Era obvio! Había pasado por todos los lugares posibles menos por el bar cercano a la casa de Austin, donde había más posibilidades que estuviera, ya fuera con sus amigos o con algún paciente tratando algún tema. Con las prisas ni se había molestado en mirar allí. Se levantó decidida del banco y se dirigió al bar, todas sus esperanzas puestas en encontrarle allí.

La estampa que se encontró al entrar en el pequeño bar la quedó impactada. En la barra, medio tumbado encima de ella y sosteniendo una copa, estaba Austin. A su alrededor, se encontraban un montón de copas más, todas vacías. Al lado, el camarero lo observaba con compasión y algo de pena. Cuando vio entrar a Ally por la puerta sonrió, aliviado.

"Menos mal que has venido. Creí que tendría que echarlo de aquí y dejarlo tirado en la calle, y eso es lo último que quiero. Mira que aspecto tiene el pobre chaval." comentó a Ally.

Austin farfullaba palabras incomprensibles, mientras se iba quedando dormido en la barra, el alcohol introduciéndolo poco a poco en un sueño profundo. Pero no podían permitir que se durmiera, tenía que llevarlo a casa y Ally dudaba que pudiera cargar con él hasta allí, aunque no fuera mucha distancia. Ally se acercó sigilosamente hasta Austin, no queriendo sobresaltarle. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le acarició la espalda, esperando a que se despertara para poder llevarle a casa. El camarero observó con una gran sonrisa la escena.

"No vuelva a dejar a su novio suelto en un bar. Oye, comienza por la primera copa y comienza a coger más velocidad en los tragos y en menos de quince minutos ya se ha terminado seis o siete copas, y sigue pidiendo. Curiosamente, tiene una adicción importante al licor de avellanas. Dijo una vez entre hipidos que le recordaba a alguien que amaba." la dijo el camarero, mientras observaba como le acariciaba la espalda para que despertara.

"Eh…" contestó Ally, algo incómoda. "No somos novios, señor. Somos amigos, y le vengo a buscar porque lleva todo el día fuera de casa y comenzaba preocuparme."

El señor negó, sin creerla ni una sola palabra. Ally no entendía que era tan complicado de ver que eran tan sólo amigos. Bueno, tal vez tenían una cercanía algo excesiva para ser un chico y una chica que sólo son amigos. O quizá eran esas ganas que cada vez que le veía la daban ganas de abrazarle fuerte y no dejarle marchar, porque junto a él tenía una sensación de seguridad que nadie era capaz de transmitirla, salvo él. Por lo demás, Ally los clasificaría como una pareja de amigos totalmente normales. Aunque ahora no le preocupaba demasiado como era su relación. Lo que la hacía sentirse molesta era pensar que Austin amaba a alguien. No comprendía a que se debía esa sensación de pesar en su corazón. ¿A quién amaría Austin tanto que se bebía copas y copas de su licor favorito solo por recordarla? Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, el licor de avellanas era su favorito en el mundo entero. Sin embargo, Austin no podía amarla a ella. No, eso era imposible, además, ella necesitaba tiempo. Acababa de salir de una relación con Dallas. Pero, ¿por qué sentía una alegría loca sólo con pensar en que Austin la amara? ¿No la hacía algo egoísta querer que Austin la amara cuando en realidad ella amaba a otra persona? Bueno, de eso no estaba muy segura. ¿Amaba ella a Austin? Sí. No. No lo sabía. Por suerte Austin escogió levantarse en ese momento e interrumpir la corriente de pensamientos que pasaban por Ally.

"Holaaa Allyyyyy…" la voz rasgada de Austin indicaba sin lugar a dudas que, si no estaba ya borracho, una copa de más y ya lo estaría.

"Hola, Austin." le saludó Ally con timidez. No siguió cuando se dio cuenta de que Austin no la estaba escuchando ni mirando, sino que la estaba inspeccionando de arriba abajo, y sin ningún problema. Cuando pasaron unos segundos de Austin mirándola fijamente, Austin soltó:

"Eres preciosaaaa… Te quieroooo…"

Ally abrió los ojos como platos y el del bar comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente ante la situación que se encontraba ante él. Ally suspiró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz ante la declaración de Austin. No comprendía del todo los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, pero decidió rendirse a lo que ahí resultaba evidente: de alguna manera, sentía un afecto especial por Austin, y no había manera de ocultarlo. Había sido tan fácil reconocerlo… pero ahora tenía algo más urgente que hacer, y era llevarse de allí al borracho de Austin.

"Em, Austin, nos tenemos que ir, ¿vale?"

"¡Quiero un copaaaa…! Quiero olvidarrr esto, yo te quieroooo…"

Ally, azorada ante tanta muestra de cariño por parte de Austin delante de otras personas, se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que Austin seguía murmurando cosas de ese tipo sin inmutarse siquiera. Ally, ya asumiendo que no habría manera de convencer a Austin de que debía levantarse de ahí, le cogió del brazo y le levantó del taburete. Austin, dócilmente, se dejó levantar y mover por Ally. Ally, tomando el control de la situación que se había ido un poco de las manos, le siguió agarrando del brazo para llevárselo a rastras de allí. Mientras, Austin, como un niño pequeño, fue despidiéndose del camarero sacudiendo la mano exagerando mucho el gesto. El camarero no había conseguido reprimir la carcajada tras ver aquella declaración de amor tan improvisada. Ally, sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupada con llevarse de allí a Austin y con lo que acababa de decir como para molestarse en decirle al señor que dejara de reírse de su vida, que se acababa de liarse un poco más.

Llegó a la casa y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Guió a Austin hasta su habitación y le depositó en la cama, indicándole que no se moviera de allí hasta que ella no estuviera. Ally se cambió rápidamente en su pijama y se quitó el maquillaje que recubría su rostro. Después de que se acabará de acomodarse volvió a la habitación para encontrarse a Austin hecho un ovillo. Su cuerpo era recorrido por unas ligeras sacudidas, síntoma de que estaba llorando. Ally no comprendía muy bien que le pasaba a Austin. Es más, no entendía porque el chico que la prometió que nunca había bebido en su vida acababa de intentar emborracharse. No pegaba nada con el Austin lógico y comedido que ella había conocido en aquellas semanas. Se acercó a la cama y se tumbó junto a él. Repitiendo lo que él llevaba haciendo durante semanas cuando se tumbaba con ella para consolarla, le rodeó con sus brazos, y le dio un apretón, intentando calmarle. Se encaramó en su espalda para poder llegar a su oído y susurrarle:

"¿Qué te pasa, Austin? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" desde luego, y cualquiera se habría dado cuenta, no preguntaba sólo porque se había emborrachado. Preguntaba por todo lo sucedido en ese día. Necesitaba saberlo.

"No… no pasa nada." ahí estaba de nuevo el Austin que tartamudeaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Ally sintió cierto alivio al ver que algo al menos volvía a la normalidad.

"¿Seguro? Suena como si de verdad te pasara algo. Tú por encima de todas las personas, como buen psicólogo que eres, sabes que si ocultas durante demasiado tiempo tus emociones estas acaban surgiendo de manera inesperada y que no sabes cómo expresarlas." lo intentó persuadir para ver si lograba sonsacarle de que iba el problema.

Austin suspiró pesaroso. Se volvió para enfrentarse a Ally, mirarla a la cara. Los ojos de Austin, rojos de llorar y del alcohol, expresaban bastante bien la desdicha que el dueño suyo sentía. Ally se estremeció de la tristeza que pudo ver en los dulces ojos castaños de Austin. Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose a los ojos, abrazados, hasta que Austin decidió hablar:

"Bueno, la verdad es…"

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! Gracias a todo aquel que leyó mi historia, ya somos más de 2500 lectores. ¡Sois geniales! Gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Madre mía, tu reacción ante la reaparición de Dallas, como decírtelo, fue graciosísima. Yo, que ya sabía que iba a suceder, me entró la risa la ver como todo el mundo se conmovía ante el sufrimiento de Austin. Como puedes observar, Austin no supo como canalizar el sufrimiento y acabó bebiendo. Pero la situación mejorara. No sufráis. ¡Gracias por siempre comentar!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tranquila, como puedes ver, no eres la única que estaba rota ante el sufrimiento de Austin. Hasta a mí me costó escribir esa parte, a pesar de saber que esto iba a acabar bien…o quizá no. ¡Al fin alguien que se da cuenta de que en casi todas las historias a Austin le va genial! A mí me acabó hartando que fuera Ally siempre la empollona que sufría, en serio, parecía que solo las chicas podían ser empollonas. Me alegro de que el capítulo no te disgustara y que pudieras comentar, porque a mí no me convenció mucho como lo escribí. ¡Un saludo!) Y a Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, puedo observar que de tres comentarios ninguno estaba alegre de la vuelta de Dallas. Oh, sí, sí que he escuchado sobre la gira que R5 tiene planeado de hacer por Argentina, Brasil… Me alegro mucho de que pasen por todas las partes del mundo que puedan, así pueden conocer a todas los miembros de su familia que puedan. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo recaudando el dinero para comprar una entrada. Sus conciertos son magníficos, yo estuve en el que dieron en Madrid, mis padres me regalaron la entrada como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Fue genial! En fin, espero que esto lo consideres una mejora en la historia, pero aviso que lo mejor está por venir. No lo dudéis. ¡Un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	16. Chapter 16: El ardor

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, comentarios, agradecimientos… al final del capítulo, ya sabéis.**

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 16: El ardor.

"Bueno, la verdad es…" comenzó a decir Austin, en un tono tan vulnerable e inocente que consiguió conmover a Ally. Pero se detuvo, temeroso.

Ally se quedó allí, esperando lo que tuviera que decir, impaciente por saber que le podía molestar a su rubio favorito para que se tuviera que dar a la bebida. Debía de ser algo muy importante, porque el temor que relucía en sus profundos ojos asustó a Ally, a pesar de estar segura entre los brazos del chico.

"¿Qué ocurre, Austin? Tú sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, yo no te juzgaré." le prometió en susurros Ally.

En el interior de Austin parecía que todas sus emociones hubieran colapsado, sin permitirle hablar de manera lógica. Quería decirla tantas cosas, tantas… que probablemente tardaría meses en acabar de decirlas todas. Pero había una que ocupaba su lista de prioridades. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a decírselo, claro que no. Pero esa noche sentía una seguridad que no sabía de donde la había sacado. Sin embargo, le daba igual. Esa valentía sería la que lograra que se librase de todos sus problemas.

"¿Austin?" volvió a hablar Ally, ante el silencio del rubio.

"Ally, sé que va a sonar estúpido, pero… es que no sé cómo decirlo con palabras."

"Pues es muy fácil, dilo con gestos. Hay veces que un gesto dice más que mil palabras."

Austin pensó. ¿Cómo podía decirla todo lo que sentía en gestos? Era imposible, no había un gesto en el universo que pudiera expresar tal arrebato de emociones y sentimientos. Excepto uno. Uno muy simple. Un beso. Como aquel suave beso que Ally le había dado cuando estaba "dormido." Ese recuerdo tan borroso vino a su mente torpe debido al alcohol, y lo hizo sonreír levemente. Ahora le tocaba repetir a él eso. Si sólo supiera besar. Bueno, a lo mejor ya iba siendo hora de que usara su tan reprimido instinto. Sí, tenía instinto, lo que pasaba es que había muchos momentos en lo que prefería dejárselo a la inteligencia. Salvo esta ocasión, claro.

"¿Segura que quieres que te lo diga con un gesto?" Ally asintió vigorosamente, ansiosa de saber que molestaba tanto a su amigo. "Vale, tú lo has querido."

El chico sintió como los nervios le hacían temblar las manos, por lo que las movió hasta agarrar con las dos manos el rostro de Ally suavemente. Después, tragando ruidosamente saliva, tomó impulso y unió sus labios a los de la castaña, que se quedó atónita. Tras ese segundo de sorpresa para ambos, pues uno se creía incapaz de hacerlo y la otra jamás creyó que esto sucedería, comenzaron a dar más pasión al beso. Austin sintió de nuevo los suaves y dulces labios de Ally sobre los suyos, y se sintió en el cielo. Jamás había anhelado tanto que algo sucediera. Sus labios se movían torpemente encima de los de la chica, por la falta de experiencia, pero no dejó que eso le acomplejara, es más, la envolvió con sus brazos y la empujó contra él, no dejando un solo hueco entre ellos dos. Ally enganchó sus piernas a las de Austin, uniéndose completamente. Austin pasó sus dedos lentamente entre la melena de Ally, jugueteando con aquellos que estaban más ondulados. Su momento de gloria se rompió cuando resultó que uno de los dos necesitó oxígeno, en este caso Austin. Separaron sus labios (para nada rompieron aquel abrazos que habían hecho) y se miraron a los ojos, perfectos espejos de sus almas. Ally fue la encargada de romper el silencio y el momento una vez más.

"¿A qué se debió esto, Austin?" preguntó Ally, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquello, y podía afirmar sin lugar a dudas y sin posibilidad a negarlo que había sido uno de sus mejores momento de su vida, incluso mejor que los que había compartido con Dallas. Nunca se había sentido tan viva ni tan unida a un ser humano. Eso, claramente, no se lo dijo a Austin.

"¿Tú qué crees, Ally?" se permitió replicar sarcásticamente Austin. "A mí me suena a que alguien está irremediablemente enamorado de otra persona, pero que esa persona es incapaz de verlo. Y es tan incapaz y obvia ante los sentimientos de la otra que se lo ha hecho pasar fatal, tanto que le ha hecho llorar. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa es que la otra persona le ha hecho experimentar ciertas emociones y deseos que nunca experimentó la otra, y eso le hace sufrir. Por lo demás, no sé qué deberías creer. Ningún problema, ¿no?"

"No, yo no lo veo ningún problema." afirmó Ally, siguiendo el juego de Austin de hablar en tercera persona. Austin la miró de manera perpleja. ¿De verdad era incapaz de ver cuánto dolor era el que estaba asimilando en esos momentos? "No creo que haya ningún problema. Es más, me parece que conozco a esa persona, y te puedo asegurar que ella siente la misma desesperación al no saber cómo controlar esos sentimientos que han surgido de la nada. Si, y me temo que esa persona también está irrevocablemente enamorada de esa otra, lo que pasa es que la ha hecho falta un pequeño empujoncito para que se diera cuenta."

"¿En serio? ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?" preguntó Austin escéptico, sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de salir de los labios que le acababan de besar.

"Bueno, si quieres te puedo dar una muestra de ello." sugirió Ally con una voz muy sensual y raspada, que dejo a Austin sin capacidad de hablar, sólo de imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento que podía hacer con la chica que se encontraba enrollada alrededor suyo. Austin, asintió, embobado.

Ally sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a conectar sus labios, en un beso con mucha más fuerza que el anterior. Austin se había cansado de estar debajo de la castaña, pues ella estaba encima de él con sus piernas alrededor suyo. Usando la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, volteó a la castaña con él, dejándola debajo suyo, sin aplastarla. Sólo quería demostrar algo de seguridad que había ganado con el alcohol. Ally, ante esta muestra de superioridad, le mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto juguetón. Austin, aprovechando que Ally acababa de dejar la boca ligeramente abierta, introdujo su lengua. La adrenalina corría por las venas de los dos como un veneno que les invocaba a hacer cada vez una locura más grande, y de las que estaban seguros que no se arrepentirían. Austin comenzó a explorar la boca de Ally con su lengua, sin dejar un solo recodo sin sentir, intentándola hacer sentir la excitación que él en ese mismo momento estaba experimentando. Pero a Ally no la iba a hacer falta eso. De nuevo experimentó una necesidad que no había tenido desde aquel día en el sofá de Austin, los dos, cuerpo con cuerpo. Su cuerpo ardía, y su mente no dejaba de dibujarla todo tipo de escenas que no ayudaban demasiado a controlarse. Por parte de Austin se podría decir lo mismo, sólo que los efectos de esto se podían notar ya en alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo, y en la manera que comenzaba a sudar con el nerviosismo. Ally interrumpió el beso de nuevo para plantearle la pregunta que cambiaría para siempre sus vidas.

"¿Con que ciertas necesidades, eh?" Austin asintió débilmente, todavía deleitándose con la cercanía de Ally. "Y si te digo que yo también las tengo, ¿me creerías?" el chico estaba absolutamente hipnotizado con su presencia y su olor tan característico a fresas. "¿Quieres que te ayude a librarte de esas necesidades?"

Austin todavía no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. No podía ser cierto. No. Pero allí estaba Ally, en todo su esplendor, debajo suyo, bajo su control, y le estaba formulando esa pregunta en esa voz suya que ponía. Y no podía decir que no, porque quería que eso sucediera tanto como ella, o incluso más, pues llevaba aguantando las ganas demasiado tiempo, desde que ella comenzó a dormir en la misma cama que él. Susurró un "sí" que apenas se oyó, pero que a Ally la sirvió.

"¿Pues a qué esperamos?"

Dicho esto, le volvió a voltear, dejando a Austin a su control, pues era demasiado obvio que el chico no es que tuviera mucha experiencia en el campo. Quitó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas, con esto dando inició a una de las mejores noches que ellos dos recordarán en sus vidas.

El sol dio de pleno en la cara de Austin, despertándole de su letargo. Intentó moverse, pero se encontró en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos. Esto lo consiguió despertar totalmente. ¿Había dicho piernas y brazos? Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar, que, efectivamente, eran extremidades. Siguió buscando el propietario o propietaria de ellas, pues no recordaba apenas nada de la noche anterior. Sólo recordaba hasta que estuvo en el bar, intentando emborracharse para olvidarse de lo sucedido, aunque ni tan siquiera recordaba que pudiera haber sucedido que le hubiera hecho olvidarse de su parte racional. Cada vez que intentaba recordar algo un profundo dolor de cabeza se lo impedía. Algo irrumpió en su discurso mental, más bien alguien, pues acababa de encontrar a quien pertenecían aquellas finas y delicadas piernas. Su larga melena castaña se encontraba repartida por todas partes de la cama, sin ninguna posición concreta. Todavía estaba dormida pacíficamente, ajena a la alarma que comenzó a sentir el chico en ese momento. Austin se deshizo de las piernas y brazos que lo rodeaban y salió de la cama, sintiendo como el frío le rodeaba. Y cayó en la cuenta. Él estaba desnudo, en su cama. Ally estaba desnuda, en su cama, con toda su belleza… ¡ugh! Estos pensamientos no son los mejores cuando estás intentando comprender que sucedió una noche atrás. Si él y ella estaban desnudos en una cama… y de repente todos los recuerdos volvieron. Las palabras, los gestos, todo. Y la realidad le golpeó como una losa. No se lo podía creer. Necesitaba despejarse. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y se miró en el reflejo. Tenía marcas de los labios de Ally por todas partes, incluso algunas que no iba a mencionar, y algún que otro moratón. Y no pudo evitar sentir una alegría inmensa. Tan grande que había hecho crecer su corazón de tamaño. Aunque probablemente Ally considerara esto algo temporal, pensó. Él estaba borracho y ella sería incapaz de frenarle. Este pensamiento lo entristeció. Nunca sería amado. Era imposible. Ni siquiera la chica que amaba vería algo en él. Lo sabía. Seguramente lo que ocurrió la noche anterior para él fuera todo un acontecimiento, pero para ella no sería nada, pues ya lo había hecho cientos de veces con Dallas. Con un profundo pesar en él, se metió en la ducha, intentado que le agua se llevara la tristeza que él parecía incapaz de retirar de su corazón. Sólo si Austin supiera que acontecimientos se iban a suceder en apenas unos segundos en aquel mismo día…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento si la escena os parecía demasiado subida de tono, pero es que era muy importante para que Ally y Austin se unieran de una manera más definitiva. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia! ¡Ya somos más de 2735 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Como puedes observar, el alcohol ha echado una mano a Austin, y creo que para bien… aunque ya me contarás tu opinión. ¡Muchos besos!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que la intriga te permitiera dormir, quiero que estés bien despierta para leer este capítulo y así lo disfrutes. Imagino que la espera te habrá merecido la pena. ¡Besos!) A Fatima_Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de nada quisiera pedirte disculpas porque no respondí a tu comentario en el anterior capítulo, pero tengo un motivo: no me llegó hasta dos días después. A veces me pasa, porque la conexión que tengo es asquerosa. De todos modos, muchas gracias por escribir tu opinión sobre los dos capítulos aunque no lo pudiera ver y espero que este no te decepcione. Me alegra saber que te guste la colaboración que estoy haciendo con Candy Lof para escribir "Las apariencias engañan." Me encanta trabajar con ella en escribir, porque escribe genial y sus ideas son buenísimas. ¡Por cierto, gracias por el halago! Aunque yo no creo que mi historia sea única, creo que cualquiera podría haberla escrito, e incluso mejor. Todos estabais que os tirabais de los pelos de desesperación cuando creísteis que Dallas y Ally habían vuelto. Me encanta ver como os he engañado con ese capítulo. El próximo será algo más sentimental, así que preparaos. ¡Saludos desde España!) A Anaarcalis (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Se echaba de menos tu comentario por aquí.) A La Castellana (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Siento mucho que no fueras al concierto de R5, fue genial. Pero no te preocupes, volverán. Les encantó España :D. Me encanta saber que la gente aprecia mis historias, aunque las historias escritas de Latinoamérica también son magnificas, no voy a mentir. Por cierto, yo también soy de tu misma comunidad autónoma, aunque soy justo del centro. Un saludo de La Menda.) A Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Veo que eras de todos los que estaban impacientes por saber lo que diría Ally a Austin. Espero que lo que Ally hiciera os pareciera bien, me costó mucho escribir esa escena. ¡Gracias por comentar!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes? Me encanta leer tus comentarios, porque incluyes tus reacciones a las historias y consigues que me entre la risa en algunos momentos. Sólo espero que te mereciera la pena esa espera en la que os he mantenido a todos vosotros, porque hasta a mí me costó mantenerme sin publicarlo antes. Si, estás en lo cierto. Me gusta muchísimo Ross, más que nada en el mundo. Por eso me alucina ver que hay gente a la que le gusta mis historias tanto como a mí Ross. Es increíble. ¡Un saludo!) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	17. Chapter 17: La memoria

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, agradecimientos y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 17: La memoria.

Ally se levantó media hora después que su compañero. Se encontró desnuda en la cama de Austin y no pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior que loa asaltaron. La pasión y el amor que había sentido en ese momento no se podían comparar ante lo que había sentido con Dallas cuando estaban juntos. Esto era mucho mejor, a pesar de la escasa (o nula) experiencia de Austin en el campo. Fue a decir algo a su querido rubio cuando al tocar al otro lado de la cama se encontró el hueco vacío, el colchón frío, síntoma de que la persona se había ido hacia rato. Ally se asustó pensando que Austin se había ido ya a su consulta y no la había dejado hablar de la noche. Su alivio llegó cuando oyó el agua de la ducha correr. Aunque sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando escuchó como con el sonido del agua correr se fusionaba con unos ligeros sollozos, apenas audibles si no prestabas atención. Ally no sabía qué hacer. Quería dar privacidad a Austin (a pesar de que ya quedaban escasas maneras en las que se pudieran dar privacidad) pero a la vez quería ir y consolarle. No entendía por qué lloraba, al igual que no comprendía por qué se había emborrachado la noche anterior. No entendía como el Austin racional podía haberse aferrado a una botella para huir de sus problemas, jamás se esperó eso. Sus problemas si que debían ser graves para tener que recurrir a un bar. Y esto la dio la valentía que la faltaba hacía unos minutos para entrar en el baño. Se deslizó fuera de la cama, sin molestarse en taparse, y llamó a la puerta del baño. El agua dejó de correr.

"¿Austin?" preguntó con incertidumbre Ally. "¿Estás bien?"

"Tranquila, Ally. Estoy perfectamente." intentó engañarla Austin, aunque de manera no efectiva, pues su voz se partió al articular su nombre.

"Voy a pasar Austin. No me puedes mentir, estás mal y no deberías estar solo cuando estás pasando rachas como estas." le informó Ally, mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

"¡No!" gritó Austin. Ally se detuvo a medias de abrir la puerta, como preguntándole que por qué no. "¡Estoy desnudo!"

Ally no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Actualmente, ese era uno de los motivos que menos debería importarle a los dos, pues ya se habían visto desnudos hacia menos de doce horas.

"Ya te he visto desnudo antes, Austin, pero si te hace sentir mejor, tapate con una toalla."

Austin gruñó dándola la razón. En menos de un segundo la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Austin con los ojos muy enrojecidos. Cuando vio a Ally en la puerta el sonrojo se extendió por su cara y bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, que de repente le parecieron mucho más interesantes. Ally cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba nada de ropa, y le pidió:

"¿Me puedes pasar esa toalla?" Austin se la pasó, incapaz todavía de mirarla pues probablemente sería incapaz de no dejar a sus ojos inspeccionarla. Ally se rodeó con ella, creando un sencillo vestido, y pasó al baño.

Se sentó en el lavabo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, esperando a que comenzara a hablar. Austin se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y apoyando casi todo su peso en sus brazos, pero no habló. Tenía tantas dudas, miedos e incógnitas que no sabía por cual empezar. Así que comenzó por la que más temor tenía.

"¿Te quieres ir, verdad?" Ally le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza ante aquella pregunta. "¿Te has arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido anoche, lo vas a dejar en un recuerdo de una borrachera?" ante este punto de la pregunta Austin ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Ally se bajó del lavabo y se sentó detrás de Austin, abrazándolo por la espalda. No soportaba verlo así de triste y roto.

"¿Por qué, Austin, por qué? ¿Por qué me iba a arrepentir? Eso que sucedió antes, unas horas apenas, me ha servido para darme cuenta de cuenta te amo. ¿Por qué me iba a querer ir? Ahora más que nunca no me quiero separar de tu lado." le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le despeinaba. Austin se calmó ligeramente y se encontró reflejado con los ojos repletos de cariño de Ally.

"¿De verdad?" Ally asintió vigorosamente. "Me- me amas… ¿sabes? Yo también. Digo, te quiero muchísimo, des-desde que te vi entrar en mi despacho, has estado en mi cabeza todo este tiempo." la miró a los ojos, buceando en aquel mar castaño. "Yo- yo te quiero." no dándose tiempo a pensar más que decir, se inclinó sobre la castaña, cerrando el escaso espacio que quedaba entre su rostro y el suyo, el cual era escasamente dos centímetros.

Cuando se separaron la cara de Austin expresaba un alivio y una alegría que no había humano que la hubiera experimentado antes. Alivio porque ya se había librado de todos sus temores y tormentos del pasado, y alegría porque iba a poder vivir besos como esos más frecuentemente a partir de ahora. Pero Ally todavía no había acabado con sus preguntas, había algunas que todavía quería saber la respuesta.

"Pero Austin," dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio en el que se hallaban inmersos. "¿por qué temes que me quiera ir?" el miedo volvió a la mirada del chico. "No pasa nada, me lo puedes contar. Tú ya sabes que para mí ya no tienes secretos, te conozco demasiado bien." esto último lo dijo con tono pícaro, haciendo alusión a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, en el que Austin estaba teniendo un debate interno. Pero después de valorar los pros y los contras de aquello, se decidió a contárselo. Como ella misma había dicho, quedaban escasas cosas de él que ella no supiera.

"Bueno… la verdad, te vas a reír de mí." Ally negó con la cabeza apresuradamente. "No digas mentiras, en cuanto te lo cuente no ves a poder dejar de reírte de mí, lo sé. Estás en tu derecho. Verás, cuando estaba en el instituto, mi madre era la directora de este." la chica se puso a imaginarse la de problemas que le habría acarreado este dato. "Sí, como puedes imaginarte, las muchas cosas que mi madre hizo como castigos, penalizaciones, bajadas de notas… casi todos se desahogaban conmigo. Era el mayor motivo de risa del instituto, nadie quería relacionarse conmigo por temor a correr la misma suerte que yo. No tenía… no tenía amigos." le costó reconocer esto, porque nunca lo había dicho antes ante nadie. Tomó aire. No iba a dejar el relato a medias, tenía que ser valiente por Ally. "Esto se tradujo en que era el niño más despreciado del colegio, y menos amado. No tenía amigos, mis padres estaban separados y mi madre, que era la directora, pasaba largas jornadas en el instituto, a veces saliendo tan tarde que solo la veía por la mañana al ir a desayunar. Según iban pasando los años, se iban encontrando mayores motivos para meterse conmigo. Por ejemplo, en mis últimos años de instituto, aparentemente, todos ya habían hecho… esto..." no quería usar la palabra, por lo que se señaló a los dos, para que Ally comprendiera. "Yo tenía fama de inocente, y hubo chicas que se aprovecharon de ello. Fingieron quererme, Ally, lo fingieron. Y yo las creí. Siempre acababan rompiendo al cabo de un mes, sin darme tiempo siquiera a tener mi primer beso, y eso me frustraba. ¿Tan mala pareja era que nadie quería vivir ese momento conmigo? La gente me reprochaba eso, y yo como un bobo les creía. Tardé años en comprender a que se debía esto. Lo peor fue cuando una, Kira, siguió saliendo más de un mes conmigo. No habíamos compartido nuestro primer beso, pero me convenció de que quería que fuera su primera vez. Y me dijo que para ello me tenía que desnudar. Yo la creí. Esperé en su cuarto, y esperé. Yo desnudo, en su cama, esperando a algo que obviamente nunca llegaría. Esa misma tarde me dijo que no estaba todavía preparada y me hizo volverme a vestir. Yo la amaba, Ally, a eso se debía que no reflexionara lo que hacía. Pero, ¿sabes que sucedió después?"

"¿Rompió de nuevo contigo?" preguntó en voz muy bajita y temblorosa Ally. No se podía creer que la vida de estudiante de instituto pudiera ser tan dura, y más comparada con la suya, que había sido de color rosa.

"Casi." admitió con una sonrisa triste. "Entre la mañana siguiente al instituto, y vi como todo el mundo me señalaba y se reía de mí. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando comenzaron a señalar los corchos y a reírse aún más comencé a sospechar. ¿Qué habría en los corchos? Cuando lo vi, juré que el mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor. Mis fotos desnudo, en la cama de Kira de sábanas rosas, estaban por todos los corchos del instituto. La gente se rió aun más ante mi cara de absoluta sorpresa, y ya la cumbre de la humillación fue cuando Kira vino y cortó conmigo porque, palabras textuales: era demasiado presumido y no era capaz de mantener mi privacidad. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo sólo quería ser como los demás, tener aquella primera vez sobre la que pavonear con mis futuros amigos que lograría cuando fuera en serio con Kira. Todo eso era una quimera, pero por desgracia me enteré demasiado tarde. Lo peor fue que la última frase que me dirigió fue que nadie me quería, que daba asco. A partir de ese día, decidí centrarme en los estudios y llegar a la universidad. Cuando me gradué del instituto, me fui a la universidad más lejana donde menos posibilidades de encontrarme con mis antiguos compañero existiera. Para mi suerte, donde fui conseguí hacer un amigo, Dez, y no me crucé con mis antiguos compañeros. Pero desde ese día y hasta hoy no he vuelto a creer en la posibilidad de que alguien quisiera compartir su tiempo conmigo. Has hecho un milagro, Ally." sentenció Austin, intentando aligerar la triste atmósfera que se había depositado sobre ellos tras rememorar aquellos momentos de la vida de Austin.

Austin intentó formar una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando fingir que lo que acababa de contar no le había tocado al fondo, pero no tuvo resultado. Se acurrucó contra Ally, dejando que los dos cayeran al suelo. Ally le rodeó con los brazos, y lo apretó con fuerzas. Austin dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ally, permitiendo que su melena castaña le tapara su rostro para que no viera como estaba llorando al recordar tanta humillación y odio hacia su persona. Ya lo que menos le importaba era que se le acababa de caer la toalla con la que se estaba tapando, y a Ally tampoco la molestaba. Le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo, hasta que dejó de llorar. Entonces Ally dijo:

"Austin, olvídate de eso. Ahora tú estás triunfando. Tienes un trabajo en el que eres reconocido y famoso y me tienes a mí, que creo que me podría considerar tu pareja." Austin sacó su cabeza del pelo de Ally sólo para sentir ligeramente. "Yo te quiero, con o sin ropa, recuerda eso. Los demás no importan, son de tu pasado." hubo una pausa, en la que Ally aprovechó luego para añadir: "Aunque que conste que no estás nada mal sin ropa, si te soy sincera. No tienes nada de lo que acomplejarte por esa foto." reafirmó, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de Austin a la par que se sonrojaba hasta el cuello.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! Para todos aquellos que se preguntaban que por qué pedía disculpas en el capítulo anterior por si era muy subido de tono, os lo explicaré. Veréis, he leído muchísimos más Fanfiction (miles, si me permitís detallar) en los cuales cuando el autor hacia una mínima referencia al sexo, o lo iniciaba (como cuando Austin y Ally se besaban y ya pasaban a ello) la gente se ponía histérica y le criticaban un montón en los comentarios. Pero ahora que ya sé que sois gente tolerante, me voy a permitir algo más de libertad al escribir, si no os molesta. En fin, ¡gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia! ¡Ya somos más de 2900 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias por comentar! Oh, me alegro un montón de que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que las ansias de ver el siguiente capítulo no disminuyeran cuando lo hayas leído. Jejeje… yo también quería que Ally y Austin hicieran esto, me parece que es una de las cosas que más afianzan las relaciones de parejas, siendo sincera. Besos de La Menda.) A Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Dios mío, no llores por mí historia, no sabía que tuviera esa capacidad de emocionar. Espero que no te dé un ataque al corazón después de leer esto, tus comentarios son de los que más me hacen sonreír cuando los leo, muy expresivos. No sé si el anterior era el mejor de todos, pero espero que este capítulo no esté muy mal. ¡Un saludo!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por comentar, fue tu comentario el que me convenció de que el capítulo no fue muy subido de tono. Bueno, espero que este capítulo resuelva esas incógnitas que tenías sobre qué sucedería sobre la relación entre Austin y Ally, aunque imagino que tú sabes que soy incapaz de dejar una relación entre Austin y Ally mal, no me gusta. Cruzando los dedos para que este capítulo no te decepcione mucho, la verdad. ¡Un saludo!) A La Castellana (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? De nada, mi pasión es escribir. No sufras, yo también soy una romántica incurable, entre mis películas favoritas se encuentras algunas como "Titanic" o "El lado bueno de las cosas" y mis libros favoritos son Romeo y Julieta y Memorias de un zombi adolescente. Vamos, que si en un libro no hay amor es imposible que me guste mucho. ¡Si, vivo por aquí, en Castilla y León! Siempre me gusta conocer gente de otras partes del mundo, pero encontrarme con gente de mi misma comunidad me emociona también muchísimo. Besos de La Menda.) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, me encanta saber que hay gente a la que le merece la pena la espera que les hago hacer solo para leer esto. Si te parecen tristes los pensamientos de Austin, alíviate de que son sólo mis pensamientos de algunos días suavizados, porque hay cada idea que tengo… Depende porque racha pase. Veo que mi historia logra emocionarte, cosa que me encanta, pues no hay nada que sea mejor que una historia capaz de confundirte tus propias emociones. ¡Un saludo ****J****!) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	18. Chapter 18: La sinceridad

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, con cierta pena he de decirles que este es el último capítulo de toda la historia de "Entre la espada y la pared." Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado tanto de esta historia como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Ya sabéis, respuestas, saludos y demás al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 18: La sinceridad

Austin y Ally rompieron el abrazo íntimo que habían creado entre carcajadas. Desde aquella noche de borrachera por parte de Austin habían cogido cierto vicio a eso de pasar tiempo a solas con escasez de ropa. Austin todavía estaba intentado asimilar que una chica tan fantástica como Ally quisiera compartir parte de su tiempo con él. Bueno, si decía "parte de su tiempo" estaría mintiendo, pues pasaban cada minuto del día juntos, desde que Austin había decidido cogerse un año sabático sólo para estar con ella. Cuando la comunicó lo que acababa de hacer, Ally comenzó a llorar de alegría, no pudiendo creer que Austin, el chico tan obsesionado con el trabajo y meticuloso, fuera capaz de dejar un año el trabajo para poder profundizar más en su relación. Además, aquel año le vendría genial para descansar de los dos años maratonianos y repletos de éxitos que había tenido. Eso, y había que contar los cinco o seis años que había tenido que gastar para sacarse la titulación y la carrera. Desde luego, el descanso no le iba a venir nada mal. De momento, se conformaba con pasar cada minuto de su día acurrucado a Ally, algo que empezaba a convertirse en hábito entre ellos dos, que parecían pegados con pegamento del escaso espacio personal que compartían. Austin suspiró profundamente, y giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica que todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento después de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos. Entonces, sin quererlo, preguntó la cuestión que había estado dando vueltas desde hacia minutos.

"¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado?"

Ally volvió el rostro, todavía jadeando, y clavó su mirada en sus ojos castaños, haciéndole sentir todo el amor que ella sentía por él, y así no tener que responder a esa absurda cuestión. Pero Austin siguió hablando.

"Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Tú eres… perfecta. Hay tantas cosas que me hacen quererte que si comenzara a decirlas no acabaría." Ally le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, indicándole que siguiera hablando. Austin pudo distinguir en la mirada que le estaba lanzando algo de escepticismo, como si no hubiera motivos para amarla. Austin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa mirada. "¿De verdad, Ally? ¿De verdad crees que no tienes nada que te haga tan sumamente… única y que merezca el cariño de la gente?"

No supo si fue el hecho de que los dos estuvieran en el momento donde un humano no puede estar más vulnerable, desnudo, o que quizá Austin había compartido con ella más de una y más de dos veces sus inseguridades, pero al final Ally se decidió a decir la verdad.

"Si, lo creo." Austin le dirigió una mirada de incredibilidad. "Sí, Austin. Puede parecer difícil, pero no soy perfecta. Por ejemplo: soy bajita, paliducha de piel, alcohólica, me sale aquí barriga…" dijo, señalando su vientre. "tengo los pies muy grandes, tengo cambios bruscos de humor… podría seguir, pero probablemente entonces, no querrías seguir con esta relación. Austin, no soy perfecta."

Austin, tras oír todas esas cosas que su novia se estaba reprochando a ella misma, no pudo evitar y tirar de ella hasta envolverla entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de todas esas crueles opiniones que ella tenía de su persona. Entonces decidió hablar. No podía dejarla pensando eso. Aunque le costara todavía hablar con ella sin tartamudear, iba a hacer un esfuerzo.

"Ally." la aludida levantó la cabeza, que la había reposado en el hombro de Austin tras verse rodeada por sus brazos. "No vuelvas ni a pensar eso. Te lo prohíbo. Si, puede que seas bajita, pero eso es mejor. Hace que encajes perfectamente entre mis brazos y mis piernas, y te puedo proteger mucho mejor. Haces que me entren ganas de abrazarte cada vez que te veo, pues pareces una preciosa muñeca. En serio. ¿Paliducha de piel? No, no, no. Eso no está bien dicho. Tu piel está creada para combinar perfectamente con tu larga y hermosa melena castaña, esa cascada de ondas castañas con las que disfruto tanto entrelazando mis dedos con ellas. Luego, una aclaración: no eres alcohólica. Puede que te guste beber, pero que yo recuerde en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos el único que se ha pillado buena borrachera he sido yo." esta sentencia consiguió levantar una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. "¿Pies grandes? ¿Has visto los míos? Podría dormirme de pie y no caer. Vamos, me temo que del tamaño de tus pies no hay motivo para quejarse. Ally, tú no tienes barriga. Tienes el vientre más terso que creo que existe." en eso rebajó sus labios hasta la altura de su ombligo y depositó un beso allí, logrando que Ally riera ligeramente al sentir sus labios hacerla cosquillas en la barriga. "Tendrás cambios de humor, pero te hace imprevisible, y es algo genial en una chica. Bueno, y yo creo que allí no se acaba la lista de cosas maravillosas tuyas. Tu voz, tan suave y melodiosa. Tus ojos castaños, color avellana… En los que más de una vez me he quedado perdido mirándolos, buscando el fondo de unos ojos tan profundos. Tus manos, pequeñas pero de rasgos delicados. Y lo mejor de todo… es tu personalidad. Tú misma. Tú esencia. La capacidad que tienes de amar, Ally, eso me impresionó más que nada. No te voy a mentir. Como querías a Dallas incluso cuando te maltrataba. Como me quieres a mí incluso cuando no soy nada especial. Esa habilidad, esa virtud, es inaudita."

Austin había dicho todo esto mirando a los ojos a Ally, sin retirar ni un solo instante los ojos de ella, y cada vez tirando más de ella hacia él para cerrarla en torno a él. Sinceramente, todas las palabras que había dicho las había dicho intentando expresar lo mejor que pudo lo que su corazón sentía cada vez que la veía, y lo que su mente era incapaz de procesar pues sus sentimientos se agolpaban para poder salir del corazón que les mantenía presos. Ally le miró con ojos llenos de gratitud, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Austin se sonrojó muy fuerte, todavía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de lograr.

"Eres la mejor persona que podría pedir para pasar un año completo, Austin." le dijo Ally. Austin sintió que el calor que comenzaba a agolparse a su rostro era demasiado para que él aguantara un momento más la mirada de Ally, así que la retiró, volviendo a su ser tímido.

Ally se incorporó ligeramente para mirar a Austin. En eso aprovechó Austin para taparse con las sábanas, nunca habiéndose sentido más consciente de su cuerpo. Puede que acabara de decirle todo lo bueno y lo mejor de ella a Ally, pero no es que él tuviera motivos para presumir. Ally sonrió pícaramente al ver lo que Austin acababa de hacer, dado que no la había pasado desapercibido. Cogió la sábana por el borde para quitársela, pero Austin se aferró con más fuerzas al trozo de tela, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Austin!" gimió Ally, suplicante. "Déjame ayudarte con tus complejos, anda. Déjame demostrarte que no eres el único bueno utilizando las palabras, por favor."

Austin suspiró, resignado. Cuando Ally se ponía así le costaba muchísimo decirla que no. Cedió un poco y corrió la sábana hasta su torso. Ally, no contenta con la hazaña, cogió, y pillándolo por sorpresa, bajó completamente las sábanas. Austin volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndose muy expuesto.

"Austin, te he visto muchas veces desnudo, me temo que esto ya no sorprende, ¿sabes?" eso hizo relajarse algo al rubio. "De verdad, creí que los chicos erais los que tenéis el ego y el autoestima por las nubes, pero veo que tú eres un caso especial, sino no me lo explico." Austin se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a ese hecho. Pero Ally negó con la cabeza. "No, Austin, algo de confianza siempre viene bien, parezca mentira o no."

Sin pensárselo dos veces dejó su cuerpo caer contra el de Austin. Austin, ya con el corazón a cien por hora, sintió como su corazón aceleraba aún más, si eso era posible. Ally dejó que su cuerpo se guiara por instinto mientras se deslizaba por encima del de Austin. Situó sus labios junto a los suyos y le susurró:

"Sé que no te lo he dicho nunca, pero tu capacidad de hablar y dialogar es algo realmente maravilloso…" mientras susurraba esto en su oído, se la ingenió para plantar un beso en su cuello, que lo dejó en éxtasis durante unos segundos. "Tus ojos color miel son los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Y tu amabilidad y paciencia tan sólo te hacen alguien aún mejor." siguió depositando besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Austin, todavía algo sensible porque la última vez que lo habían hecho había sido reciente, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las oleadas de placer que comenzaba a sentir. Cuando Ally separó sus labios de su cuello abrió los ojos con decepción, pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar cuando Ally suavemente pilló sus labios entre los suyos. Sin embargo, no dejó que este momento durara mucho, pues despacio dejó libres los labios de Austin para poder decirle:

"Y por mucho que tú insistas en acomplejarte sobre algo que no deberías, que conste que tú ya eres perfecto para mí, tal cual eres. No quiero que cambies, Austin. Por favor, sé siempre así. Sólo te pido eso."

Austin la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, y mirándola a los ojos la dijo:

"Prometo no cambiar, nunca. Pero por favor, hazme caso a lo que yo ahora te digo. Por favor, Ally, no cambies nunca. Me haces demasiado feliz tal cual eres, sin necesidad de cambiar, pues ya eres perfecta para mí."

"Pero yo no soy perfecta." objetó Ally ante lo que la acababa de decir Austin.

"Ni yo soy perfecto." le repuso Austin. Ally fue a contestarle algo pero Austin la cortó depositando un dedo sobre sus rosados labios. "No, no soy perfecto. Según tú, tú tampoco eres perfecta. Lleguemos a un acuerdo: ninguno de los dos somos perfectos por separado, pero juntos somos perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿vale?"

Ally lo pensó un momento, pero no encontró nada que objetar a lo que acababa de decir.

"No suena mal. Es más suena mejor que lo que decíamos antes. ¿Sabes? Es por detalles como estos por los que yo te quiero tanto."

"Menos mal que me quieres tanto, porque sería un problema que no me quisieras, dado que yo estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti." culminó Austin su conversación con una sonrisa.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! Y no se preocupen, puede que ya haya acabado esta historia, pero ya tengo el capítulo de la siguiente casi acabado de escribir, por lo que van a tener historias de La Menda para rato. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que destinó su tiempo a leer mi historia, en total ya somos más de 3100 lectores! Gracias también por comentar a: FatimaCaro (¡Hola! No pasa nada si no comentaste en el anterior capítulo. Tranquila, yo suelo anunciar cuando voy a finiquitar una historia, por eso no dije que nada en el capítulo anterior, porque todavía quedaba un último capítulo. A lo que comentaste antes, no creo que mis lectores me necesiten a mi tanto como yo los necesito a ellos, sin ellos esta historia ni hubiera estado aquí, publicada. Sí, me he planteado escribir una tragedia de Austin y Ally, pues yo nunca tengo problemas sobre escribir distintos géneros literarios, suelo ser alguien muy versátil en lo que a eso respecta. Eso sí, sería un one-shot. Yo sería incapaz de seguir con una tragedia durante mucho tiempo, me deprimiría a mí misma. ¡Sí, deberías probar a escribir una historia! ¡Yo estaría encantada de leerla, seguro que sería genial! Por cierto, gracias por recomendar mi historia a tu amiga. Si tiene dos historias en Fanfiction, ¿cuál es su nombre de usuario? Así podré leerlas. Bueno, Fátima (¿viste? Puse la tilde.) Muchísimas gracias por comentar. ¡Un saludo, y espero verte en la próxima historia!) A Candy Lof (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Que conste que sólo escribí este capítulo para demostraros que les iba a ir muy bien en su relación de pareja… espero que no so decepcionara demasiado. ¡Muchos besos!) A Biflo (¡Hola! Guau, en serio, me sorprende que mis historias ya tengan la capacidad de llegar al corazón de la gente… Me sorprendéis gratamente muchas veces, en serio. Yo también amo a los personajes del tipo de Austin, dulces y tímidos. Siempre consiguen que me derrita mientras esto leyendo el capítulo. Te diría "de nada" porque me dijiste que "gracias por tu dosis de apasionante historia" pero soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un comentario y leer la historia. ¡Un saludo!) A zendaya gomez (¡Hola! Jejeje… Me siento halagada, me encantan escribir novela romántica, y que me digas que esta es la más romántica que has leído… no voy a mentir, me has hecho muy feliz. ¡Un saludo!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Se echaba de menos a "la loca de los comentarios" son de lo más expresivos, y me hacen reír a veces. Que conste que la situación de Austin, en más o menos intensidad, la están viviendo miles de jóvenes a los que les acosan en el colegio. Me gusta plasmar esto en las historias, para concienciar a la gente. No soporto a los acosadores. Siento tener que decirte que este es el último capítulo de la historia, a no ser que escriba una secuela o algo raro, que no creo. Sólo me queda desear que te guste el capítulo y la próxima historia que publique. ¡Hasta la próxima!) Bueno, os daría un largo discurso sobre lo maravillosos que sois al leer esta historia, pero actualmente en España son las 2 de la madrugada y me tengo que levantar en menos de seis horas, así que me encantaría poder dormir algo. Que conste que hice esto porque me sentí mal al no poder publicar la semana pasada por culpa de tener que estudiar todos los días para los finales. Aunque esta semana también me toca estudiar todo lo que pueda, así que mis únicos ratos libres se encuentran en la madrugada. Menos mal que los exámenes se acaban la próxima semana… ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos, y suerte para aquellos que se examinen! ¡Espero veros en mi próxima historia!**

**XOXOX. **


End file.
